Ashes & Wine
by AivieEnchanted
Summary: A desire to help the war effort takes Eve Nixon's life in directions she never imagined. Speirs/OFC, Babe/OFC...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Ashes & Wine  
**Pairing:** Eventual Babe/OFC (unless my muse changes her mind, which she's known to do frequently. I think she does it just to piss me off)

Alright, this is my first attempt at a BoB fanfiction. Well, first attempt that I'm posting. I'll warn you now it's not always going to be 100% accurate because, despite the fact that I'm at war history buff, I'm also human and my knowledge only goes so far. Also, there are going to be times when I just plum change the facts to fit into my plot. This is fan fiction so I'm allowing myself *some* liberties (like making this a Nixon's little sister fic) Okay, enough with my blabbering.

**Disclaimer:** This is based on the mini series, Band of Brothers and the way that I interpreted their personalities, not the actual soldiers. I have nothing but respect for what they did. This is just for entertainment purposes.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Tell her she can't go." Lewis Nixon demanded. His father, Stanhope, regarded him coolly.

"She is 18 and has made her decision."

"But you're her _father_!"

"And you're her brother. She's far closer to you than me. If anyone had a shot at convincing her not to go, it was you."

"I'm at boot camp! I can't just take off because my sister has suddenly lost her mind and joined the army!"

"She's going to be a nurse, Lewis, not a soldier." Doris reminded him gently. Lewis huffed. "Besides _you're_ a large part of the reason she decided to join."

"Me?!" Lewis exclaimed indignantly. Doris nodded, placing her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"She's worried about you and she felt that by becoming a nurse and volunteering to go to England, she might be able to help you, though God forbid you should ever need help like that."

"This is ridiculous." Lewis muttered with a shake of his head. "She's going to get hurt."

"She'll be in England, not continental Europe."

"The Germans are bombing England nearly every day!"

"It's done, Lewis." Stanhope said, his tone calm but final. "She left on the _Queen Mary_ this morning."

"But the letter said she was leaving next week." Lewis said, confused.

"She dated it wrong on purpose. She knew you'd try to stop her." Doris explained.

"She's too headstrong." Lewis muttered bitterly.

"She's a Nixon." Stanhope said proudly.

"I have to go. My train leaves in an hour." Lewis turned on his heel to go. Doris called his name and walked forward to join him at the door.

"If...when...you see her in England, should they send you there, please keep an eye on her." Lewis sighed. Eve was the only "innocent" Nixon; the only Nixon who could lay claim to being a good human being. It was only natural that their mother would worry over her. He nodded.

"Of course." In a rare display of affection, he placed a kiss on his mother's forehead and left the study.

* * *

**Aldbourne, England**

Though she hadn't expected to be shipped off so soon, Eve Nixon was none-the-less ready for whatever the British Military had in store for her. She was the only American nurse who had volunteered to go to England. The rest of her fellow nurses had chosen to remain in the States, at least until they were shipped out. As far as Eve knew, they were being sent to Georgia. They had all laughed when she had shared her decision to go to England. It was cold and rainy; Georgia was warm and sunny. But Eve had chosen to go to England because it was there she could make a difference. It was also somewhat familiar territory for her, since her and her family had traveled there before the war. That and Lewis was at boot camp in Georgia. He would be furious at her and drag her home. No, England had been the right choice.

"Are you Eve Nixon?" Eve looked up, saw a young man in a uniform standing in front of her as she sat on a bench outside the train station.

"Yes."

"Welcome to Aldbourne. I'm Sergeant Carlton Laurie. I'm supposed to bring you to where you'll be staying."

"Oh. Okay." Eve got to her feet and reached for her suitcase but Sgt Laurie got to it first. He flashed her a smile.

"I can take that miss." Eve smiled gratefully.

"Thank you." She followed him to his jeep.

"You'll like Aldbourne, Miss Nixon. It's a lovely town." Sgt Laurie said conversationally as they drove along.

"I'm sure I will." Eve agreed.

"If you don't mind me asking, where in the States are you from?"

"New York, more or less."

"Ah. I've always wanted to go to New York."

"You should get there. It's unlike any city in the world." Eve replied, tossing Sgt Laurie a smile.

"It'll be my first stop as soon as the war is over. May I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"What made you decide to come to England? I'm sure America has places for nurses."

"They do. I chose to come here because this war has been going on for years over here and this is where I believe I can make the most difference."

"Are all American girls like you?"

"I believe most are but maybe just not as vocal about it." They shared another smile as Sgt Laurie pulled the jeep to a stop out a large house that had a Red Cross flag flying over it.

"Here we are, Miss Nixon." They both climbed from the jeep. Sgt Laurie escorted her to the door, handing her her bag at the last moment. "If you need anything, please do not hesitate to come find me at Battalion Headquarters." Eve smiled.

"Will do. Thank you Sergeant." He tipped his hat to her with a smile and then returned to the jeep. Eve watched him drive away before taking a deep breath and entering the hospital. There was a woman at a desk in a nurse's uniform so Eve headed straight for her. "Excuse me?" The nurse looked up, a small, friendly smile on her face.

"Yes?"

"I'm Eve Nixon. I'm the--"

"American nurse!" The woman said, abruptly getting to her feet. She came around the desk and began walking, waving for Eve to follow. Eve rushed after her. "Welcome to Aldbourne. I'm Beatrice Stevens. We'll be bunkmates when you're in town. Lieutenant Wilcox-she's the nurse in charge-gave me explicit orders to get you into a uniform and bring you to her right away."

"Is everything alright?"

"This is war, Miss Nixon. Alright is a very relative term. But I know what you meant and the answer is this, the main hospital in London was bombed this morning and a dozen or so nurses were killed. We've been ordered to send replacements. Lieutenant Wilcox is sending you along with Sergeant Marie Potter and several other nurses to London tomorrow morning."

"But I only just came from London!"

"Such is the delight of war. Now, what size are you?"

* * *

**A/N:** And such ends the first chapter of _Ashes & Wine_. I'm aware it's a bit chaotic and jumpy but that's going to be a small part of the first few chapters. Hope it was enjoyable for someone. My muse enjoys reviews (she has a bit of an ego) and I personally hate flames. If you don't like it, don't continue reading it is how I look at that. Thank you!!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** And so begins another chapter of _Ashes & Wine_. And since I've just arrived back in Vermont from southern Virginia in what was almost the worlds longest drive, I have nothing all that clever to say.

**Disclaimer:** This is based on the _Band of Brothers_ miniseries, not the real people. No disrespect intended.

* * *

**SS Samaria, September 1943**

He had never really liked traveling by boat. Not because he got seasick or anything. No, it was more the lack of anything to do. That feeling was amplified on a troop ship. It was on the third day of the trip that Lewis found himself up on deck, looking out over the vast Atlantic ocean.

"Penny for your thoughts." Lewis turned, saw Dick Winters coming to a stop next to him.

"Just thinking about how boring boat travel is." Dick nodded. "The last time I was on a boat was back in 1936." Lewis smiled as a memory played through his head. "It was for my sister Eve's 12th birthday. She was going through a pirate phase."

"Eve?" Dick replied. "Isn't that your sister in England?" Lewis nodded.

"That would indeed be Eve."

"She's been over there almost a year and a half, hasn't she?" Again Lewis nodded.

"And there've only been five letters. Not to mention they get shorter and shorter each time."

"Well she's probably busy."

"More than likely." Lewis reluctantly agreed. "I'll admit that I'm kinda excited to see her again."

"From what you've told me, you two were pretty close."

"Mostly because she's my only family member with any sense." Dick chuckled.

"A Nixon with sense?" He teased.

"I know. Sounds like an oxymoron, doesn't it?" Dick was about to respond when the dinner bell clanged. Clapping Dick on the back, Lewis led the way to the mess.

* * *

**London, England**

"That doesn't change the fact that I need bandages." Eve snapped, annoyed with the Private who was coming very close to arguing with her.

"But ma'am--"

"It's _Sergeant_ Nixon, Private MacMillian." MacMillian snapped to attention as Captain Laurie approached with a disproving look.

"Yes sir. Sorry sir."

"It's not me you should be apologizing to."

"My apologes Sergeant Nixon."

"Find me some bloody bandages and I'll let it slide."

"Right away Sergeant." MacMillian couldn't salute and get away fast enough. Carlton watched with concern as Eve dug through the supplies on the shelf.

"Eve, you look exhausted." He commented softly.

"That's probably because I _am_ exhausted Carlton!" She snapped back.

"You need to get some sleep."

"Carlton--"

"I _will_ order you if I have to." Carlton interrupted firmly. "Please Eve." She sighed, ran a hand through her hair.

"Fine." Carlton smiled, kissed the top of her head affectionately.

"Thank you."

"But make sure we get bandages."

"I will, I will. Now _go get some rest_." Giving him a small smile, Eve left the makeshift hospital. She was grateful with Carlton for letting her take a break. She was _so_ tired but she couldn't bring herself to walk away. There was always something to do. It wasn't until she reached her room that Eve remembered her birthday was the next day.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed. More up soon. Reviews feed the muse.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Okay, I'm well rested now. I love roadtrips but when you're car decides she has PMS and wants to make traveling diffcult, it kinda sucks outloud. Anywho, I'm giving two chapters tonight to make up for how short last night's was.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this still based only on the miniseries and not the real people.

* * *

**London, England**

Eve awoke to the all too familiar sound of sirens, announcing incoming planes. Even though she was bunked in an underground area (aka church basement), she still rolled off her bed and rolled under it. It was a mere 30 seconds before the actual bombing began. The ground shook with force, even though no bombs had landed directly on her shelter-not yet anyway. As the sounds of the bombing grew fainter and the ground shook less violently, Eve got to her feet and grabbed her med bag, slinging it over her shoulder. It hadn't taken her and the other nurses longn to figure out that it made no sense to dress in the pretty white dresses. The field nurses pants and 4-pocket jacket made moving between the wounded and wreckage easier. As Eve made her way outside, she realized that she was growing used to the bombings. She snorted softly, giving a dry chuckle.

"Care to share the joke Sergeant Nixon?" She saluted Colonel Rodgers, which he returned. She stood at attention. "At ease." She relaxed. This was the first time she had talked with Rodgers and she was curious as to why he was suddenly interested in her.

"I just realized that I'm becoming used to the bombing." Rodgers smiled slightly.

"Walk with me. How long have you been over here in England?"

"Almost a year and a half, sir."

"You're the only American nurse in London. Did you know that?"

"No, I didn't. But I'd be lying if I said that I was surprised."

"You were promoted fairly quickly."

"Yes sir."

"The officers at Headquarters were impressed with your actions last month, with the way you took control of the situation at the train station."

"Someone had to when Captain Summers was hit."

"That someone didn't have to be you." Eve stopped walking, was beginning to get annoyed.

"With all due respect sir, may I ask you to get to the point? I need to get to the hospital. The wounded will be arriving shortly." Rodgers regarded her for a moment before smiling.

"That's one thing I like about you Yanks. You like to cut through the chase. You're being promoted to Lieutenant." Eve blinked in surprise.

"But sir--" Rodgers held up his hand.

"Oh wait, there's more. Have you ever thought of following the men into combat?"

"You mean, becoming a field nurse?" Rodgers nodded. "No, never."

"It's a relatively new position but the way you handled yourself last month speaks for itself. You have the makings of a soldier and it's a shame the American Military hasn't seen fit to allow women into combat."

"I'm a little confused, Colonel."

"About...?"

"Would I be under the British Military or the American Military?"

"I'd like to keep you with us Brits, to be honest. But with the Americans arriving soon, you'll be under their command. If you agree to being a field nurse, you'll train with the Yanks, once they arrive, under the care and supervision of Colonel Sink." Eve frowned. Why did that name sound familiar? "Please don't tell me that that frown means you're saying no."

"I'm not saying no...it's just. May I think about it?"

"Of course. But I'm afraid I can only give you until this afternoon." Eve's eyes widened.

"This afternoon?!"

"This is war, Lieutenant Nixon. Things need to happen quickly."

"I mind as well make my decision now." Eve grumbled.

"Splendid."

"I was joking..oh nevermind. Fine. Why the hell not?" Rodgers grinned.

"Wonderful. You leave for Aldbourne this evening. I'll send someone to bring you to the train station at 1900 hours. Oh, and by the way, happy birthday." He tossed her her new Lieutenant bars and saluted her before walking away. When she finally regained herself, Eve mumbled,

"Lew's gunna kill me."

* * *

**A/N:** So there's the first chapter of tonight. Again, I'm messing with history just a bit but as I said before, it is fanfiction so I can take some liberities.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** See? Another chapter. Two in one night. Feel special yet? Hehe...just kidding!

**Disclaimer:** Part of me wishes I did have some ownership in the _Band of Brothers_ franchise sortof thing so I could've been involved with that whole actor's bootcamp. 'Cause how much fun would that have been? That being said, I don't have any owernship whatsoever over _BoB_ and this isn't based on the real people.

* * *

**Aldbourne, England**

He was quartered with the Marsters family in the middle of town. The Marsters family consisted of a 75 year old couple who could barely hear. But they both drank like fish and never commented when he brought out his flask. Lewis liked them a lot, even though he'd only been with them for two days. He had gone out on his first day, at his first free moment, to find his sister. But she wasn't at the hospital and the only thing the desk nurse had been able to tell him was that she had been sent to London directly upon arriving in Aldbourne. This news did not sit well with Lewis, not when he knew that the Germans had stepped up their bombing of London. But with all this work there was to be done, he was forced to sit tight.

"Lieutenant Nixon?" He looked up from the map he was studying.

"Yes?" The messenger saluted him.

"Colonel Sink wishes to speak with you, sir."

"Now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Alright. Be back in a few, John." Lewis said as he put on his hat before following after the Corporal.

* * *

**With Eve**

Aldbourne had changed drastically since she had last seen it over a year ago. And it was fairly obvious what the cause of the change was-her fellow Americans. Eve had to smile. Even though she was anxious about seeing her brother again, Eve was excited to be around her countrymen again. The jeep pulled to a stop and Eve jumped out, grabbing her pack. Her suitcase had been lost in the first bombing she'd lived through.

"Thank you, Private." The driver saluted her with a small nod before driving off. And here she was, back at the hospital. "A year old and hopefully a year wiser." Slinging her pack over her shoulder, Eve walked into the nurse's station, heading straight towards the back where Beatrice had first brought her.

"Excuse me! Lieutenant! Where do you---" Beatrice came to an abrupt stop as Eve turned around to face her. "Nurse Nixon?!" She asked, surprised. Eve smiled at her.

"Hello Beatrice."

"You've been promoted to Lieutenant?"

"Just yesterday. Am I still staying with you?" It hadn't occured to Eve that someone else may be in that room.

"Oh, well, yes. I suppose so. I mean, no on else is in the room with me. I'm sorry Lieutenant. You've caught me off guard." Beatrice certainly did look flustered and Eve wasn't really sure why.

"Well, I'm just going to put my stuff down and clean up a bit. Is that alright?"

"Of..of course." Eve turned to go. "Oh! Wait! Lieutenant Nixon?" Eve turned back around, looked at Beatrice expectantly. "A young American man came looking for you a couple days ago." A sinking feeling took over Eve's stomach.

"Oh?" Beatrice nodded.

"He didn't leave his name but he was darked haired and also a Lieutenant. He was very upset upon learning that you were in London."

"Okay, well, thank you for telling me." Eve gave Beatrice a small smile and headed towards the back, suddenly feeling ill. Lewis was _definetly_ here.

* * *

**A/N:** My muse (whose name is Serena FYI and I know, I talk about her too much but if she was your muse, you'd understand) is on a roll. Let's hope she sticks with it and doesn't randomly run off, which she's known to do. Reviews rock.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Chapter five has arrived. And yeah, that's pretty much all I have to say.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries, not the actual men. The nearest I come to paratroopers is the fact that my cousin is stationed at Fort Campbell which is where the paratroopers are now stationed. I'm going to go visit him. That has the potential for trouble.

* * *

"Ah, Lieutenant Nixon, come in." Lewis walked into Colonel Sink's office, wary now that Sink's voice was, well, a little off. "Take a seat."

"Thank you, sir." Lewis sat down and watched as Sink also took a seat, behind his desk.

"How you like England so far?"

"It's England." Lewis replied.

"Right. I bet you're wondering why I asked to see you."

"The thought has crossed my mind."

"Well, the truth is, it's about your sister." Panic spread throughout Lewis' body.

"Oh God. She isn't---"

"No, no, no." Sink interrupted quickly. "She's fine." Lewis exhaled, revealed.

"Is she still in London?"

"I'm expecting her here in Aldbourne sometime today." Not knowing what to say, Lewis simply nodded. "Now, to get to the reason why I called you here. Has your sister kept you informed of her activities in London?"

"More or less." _With emphasis on the less._

"Well, the British Military is very impressed with her abilities. In fact, they have _so_ much confidence in her abilities that they recommended her for Field Nurse."

"Field Nurse?" Lewis repeated. Sink nodded.

"The boys upstairs-myself included-have endorsed the idea. But before we finish signing the paperwork, we need to assign her to a company." It was becoming hard for Lewis to look calm. He was furious. And, though he wasn't willing to admit it yet, he was also proud. His sister, his _baby_ sister, had impressed both the American and British Military. But, at the moment, he was just plain angry.

"That's certainly an opportunity for her, sir."

"Indeed it is." Sink regarded him for a minute. "While your effort at concealment is duly noted, I can tell you're a little upset at the thought of your sister being so close to combat."

"She _is_ my baby sister, sir."

"Which is why I'm placing her with you in Easy Company." Well, at least he'd be able to keep an eye on her. "Unless that'll be a problem." Lewis shook his head quickly.

"Not at all."

"Good. I wanted to inform you personally of my decision so it wouldn't come as a surprise."

"I appreciate that, sir." Sink nodded and stood, which Lewis took as a sign that he was being dismissed.

"If you happen to see her, would you mind sending her my way? There are a few things we have to discuss." Lewis bobbed his head once.

"Of course, sir."

* * *

It is an amazing feeling when one is clean after being covered in dirt, grime, dried blood, and other nasties. But now she had a dilemma. Should she dress like a nurse, a field nurse, or a civilian? Eve signed, was already beginning to miss London and it's simplicity. _What to wear, what to wear?_ Eve had to snort. Great, some field nurse _she'd_ make. She couldn't even decide what to wear. Finally, she figured out what to do. She eliminated civilian dress because she had yet to check in with Colonel Sink. And her field nurse clothes had to be cleaned so that left her white nurse clothing. So be it. On went the dress, on went the nylons, and ten minutes later, she was standing fully dressed in front of the mirror, attaching her Lieutenant bars to her collar. Eve allowed herself a small, proud smile. If her fellow debutants back in New York could see her now...

"So, they really did make you a Lieutenant." Eve whirled around, startled.

"Lewis." She breathed. Without a word, Lewis closed the distance and pulled his baby sister into a tight hug.

"You look good, Eve." He whispered into her hair. Eve smiled into his jacket, glad for the familiar scent of smoke, alcohol, and aftershave. After a moment, Lewis pushed her away from him, holding her by her upper arms. "You also look tired. And you've lost weight." Eve lost the smile.

"I haven't lost weight-I lost my baby fat. But thanks for commenting all the same." She pulled away from him, smoothing out her uniform. "If you're here to yell at me, it's gunna have to wait until _after_ I check in with Colonel Sink." Lewis followed after Eve as she headed out the door.

"I'm not gunna lie to you, I had every intention of coming in here and biting your head off."

"But what?" Eve snapped as she pushed through the door to step outside.

"Will you stop defensively walking away from me and let me tell you that I missed you, that I've been worried sick about you, and that I'm proud of you?!" Eve stopped walking and turned around, visibly surprised.

"You are?" Lewis nodded.

"Of course I am."

"So, you're not mad?"

"Oh, I'm plently mad. I'm furious in fact. Now, when you see him, you tell Colonel Sink that you've changed your mind and then you're getting on the first boat back to New York." Eve glared at him.

"Like hell I am!"

"Damnit Eve! This isn't a game!"

"You think I don't know that?! While you've been training, I've been in London, helping dozens of injured soldiers and civilians a day!" They were yelling now and attracting an audience, including several Easy Company men. Seeing the growing interest in their fairly personal conversation, Eve began to walk away. "We'll talk about this later, Lewis." But Lewis was determined to convince her to change her mind before she talked with Sink.

"Eve--" He grabbed her arm and she was forced to stop. "Please. I don't want you to get hurt." They locked eyes and Eve sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lewis. This is something I have to do."

* * *

**A/N:** So that was the showdown. Well, maybe the showdown part one. It's not really all that explosive but it is what it is. He is angry. Anyroad, as usual, the muse loves reviews and I'm not against them either.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I had a few minutes to spare before heading out to dinner with my dad and his girlfriend so I figured I'd post another chapter real quick.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Band of Brothers_, this is purely for entertainment purposes, and I mean no disrespect to the real men of the airbourne.

* * *

Feeling like he'd just lost the war single-handedly, Lewis started back for his quarters.

"Everything alright Lew?" He glanced over, saw Lieutenant Harry Welsh falling into step next to him. "Who was that?"

"My sister." Lewis replied. Welsh's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"I didn't know you had a sister in the nurses' corps."

"It wasn't something I wanted to broadcast."

"She must be doing something right if they've promoted her to Lieutenant." Lewis snorted softly and Welsh glanced at him. "Lemme guess, you want her back home in New York and she wants to stay." Lewis nodded.

"She's stubborn."

"Funny. Sounds like someone I know." Lewis glared at him.

"You're not helping, Harry." Welsh chuckled, slapped him on the back.

"Sorry but you know how sisters are, no matter how much they adore us older brothers, they never want us running their lives." Once again, Lewis let out a soft snort.

"Yeah."

"I'll see you in training, Lew." Lewis watched as Welsh walked off, hands in his pockets.

"Sisters."

* * *

Colonel Sink was in with someone else when Eve arrived to speak with him. As she sat waiting outside his office, she felt someone watching her. She turned her head and saw a goofy looking, dark haired officer staring at her. She instantly regretted making eye contact as the officer walked over to her. She forced a smile onto her face once he stopped in front of her, smiling himself.

"Hello Lieutenant." He greeted with a salute.

"Hello Captain." Eve returned the salute.

"Can I help you in anyway?"

"Oh, I'm just waiting to speak with Colonel Sink." Eve replied, motioning towards the door.

"I hope about nothing bad." The office sat in the empty chair next to her. Inwardly, Eve grimaced. There was just something about this man she didn't like.

"No, I don't believe so."

"I'm Captain Herbert Sobel." He introduced himself, sticking out his hand for her to shake. Eve recognized the name immediately. He was the terror CO of Easy Company. But politeness was still required so she shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Captain Sobel." The door to Colonel Sink's office opened and, after a rushing messenger passed through, Colonel Sink himself came out. Both Eve and Sobel stood, saluting him. He returned their salutes.

"Good, you've already met. Come into my office, both of you." With confused faces, Eve and Sobel entered. "Close the door, Herbert." Sobel did as he was told as Colonel Sink pulled out Eve's chair fror her. Eve sat, sending him a grateful smile. When the two men were also seated, Sink began to speak. "Captain Sobel, this is the young woman I was talking about yesterday." Sobel looked at Eve, surprised.

"Oh. Fantastic." He muttered finally.

"I apologize for not speaking to either of you privately but Lieutenant Nixon needs to start training immediately." It was then Sobel realized why Eve had looked vaguely familiar; she was that pain in the ass intelligence officer's sister.

"It's alright, Colonel." Eve smiled. "The sooner I begin my training, the better I'll feel." Sink nodded, a small smile on his face.

"The Brits said you were ready." Eve's smile widened.

"Just glad to be of service, sir."

"Good. Captain Sobel." Sobel sat up straighter.

"Yes, sir?"

"Good. Lieutenant Nixon, do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"If anything comces up, you go to Sobel, alright?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed." With quick salutes, Sobel followed Eve out of the office and outside. Once they were free of the building, Eve turned to Sobel expectantly.

"Captain Sobel, sir?" She prompted when he didn't say anything. He blinked, looked at her.

"Mmhmm?"

"What do you want me to do, sir?"

"Are you actually capable of this?" Sobel blurted out. Eve frowned, more than slightly offended. Sobel recovered himself. "What I mean is, are you _sure_ you want this?"

"Yes." Eve replied confidently.

"And, uh, how does your brother feel about you joining Easy Company?" Eve regarded him cooly as she responded.

"With all due respect, Captain Sobel, the relationship between my brother and I is none of your business. I want to be treated like the rest of the men in Easy if I'm going to do this. No special treatment." Sobel nodded.

"Very well. There's artillery training scheduled for 2200 hours. You will be there, in field uniform promptly _at_ 2200 hours, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Sobel saluted her and, after Eve returned the salute, he walked away. Eve turned on her heel and headed in the opposite direction. "Better get a clean field uniform then." She sighed. "Why the hell did I agree to do this again?"

* * *

**A/N:** So this is one of those chapters where my muse decided to do something without my permission. I don't know why she decided to have Sobel take a non-professional interest in Eve but, on her last "vacation", while I languished with writer's block, she went to hang out with my best friend's muse, who's a bit of a whore-muse, full of great ideas but she likes to make lots of romance involved drama. I don't but whatever. Enough of my blabbering. I heart reviews. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Well this chapter ended up being longer and slightly odder than I planned. I hate the first paragraph but a part of me thinks I need to keep it. I don't know why. Gah, I feel so blah today...at least I don't have to work...I think I'll just play _Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway_ all day...wow that has nothing to do with this story, ok, I'm done now.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the miniseries, not the real people. And yes, I'm aware that this story isn't 100% historically accurate, but that's the way I'm rolling with it.

* * *

Sobel had to admit two things: the first was that he was very much attracted to Eve Nixon and the second was that he loved the idea of having someone around that unsettled that rich jerk. As he headed back to his office, he came to the conclusion that, while he was against the idea of a woman being a paratrooper, he did like the idea of having Eve under his eye. He smirked. Maybe Eve would like to share his officer's quarters after they finally made the big jump.

* * *

Dressed in a fresh field uniform-_thank you Beatrice_-Eve decided that she should atleast try to patch up things with Lew, so to the Mess Hall she headed, hoping to find him there. But a preliminary glance showed that he wasn't there, despite the fact that it was still lunch time.

"Who are you looking for?" Eve turned, saw a dark haired Sgt looking at her.

"Lewis Nixon." She replied.

"You'd be hard pressed to find Lieutenant Nixon around here." The Sgt replied before looking her over. "I ain't seen an outfit like that before."

"I'm a field nurse." It was then he noticed the bars on her collar. He saluted her quickly.

"My apologies, ma'am." Eve waved it off.

"Tell you what, you help me find Lieutenant Nixon and we'll forget about it."

"Alright. Can we eat first?"

"I could eat." Eve admitted. The Sgt smiled.

"I'm Bill Guarnere, by the way." He stuck out his hand and Eve shook it.

"Eve Nixon." Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Wife?"

"Sister."

"Even better."

"Flirt." Guarnere grinned as they got into line.

"Always. So, younger sister right?" Eve nodded. "By...?"

"A few years."

"I'm the youngest of ten myself."

"Wow." Eve whistled as the lunch lady piled something akin to meatloaf and mashed potatoes onto their plates. "Impressive."

"That's one way of putting it." Eve chuckled.

"Your poor mother."

"She certainly had her hands full." Guarnere agreed.

"I don't envy her."

"What? Don't want kids?" Eve gave him a look.

"Of course I want kids. I just don't want ten of 'em." Guarnere chuckled.

"Can't begrudge you that. Over here." Eve followed him over to a table that housed a few other men. "Fellas, I'd like y'all to meet Sergeant Eve Nixon, field nurse for...hey, I never asked what company you're serving with."

"I was transfered over to Easy Company this morning." Eve replied as they sat down.

"No kidding? We're Easy." Guarnere exclaimed, motioning at all the men at the table.

"I wouldn't broadcast that fact." Eve teased. Guarnere, along with the other men, roared in laughter.

"It's a reputation he'd be proud of. I'm Johnny Martin. This here is Bull Randleman, that's George Luz, and Frank Perconte." Eve nodded at them each in turn.

"It's nice to meet you all. So _all_ of you are Easy Company?"

"And damn proud of it." Luz exclaimed. "Hi ho silver!!" The cafeteria filled with the sounds of Easy Company men pounding their tables.

"Friggin' Easy Company." An obviously non-E Company soldier said as he and a buddy walked by. Eve couldn't stop a giggle.

"So Nixon huh? Any relation to Captain Nixon?" Luz asked. Eve nodded.

"He's my older brother."

"I said I'd help her find him after we ate."

"Good. Maybe we'll all go with you, make sure no other company messes with our nurse." Perconte said, flashing Eve a toothy smile.

"Oh I'm sure Eve can handle herself just fine." A British voice interrupted. Eve stood with a smile and hugged the speaker.

"Carl! You're back in Aldbourne too!" Carl smiled, held her in the hug just a little more than would be considered simply friendly. The men of Easy glanced at each other, already feeling protective of the young woman they had just barely met.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" Guarnere asked. Eve made an 'oh' face.

"Oh, of course. Where are my manners? This is Lieutenant Carlton Laurie of the RAF. Carl, these are some of the men I'll be serving with. Sergeants Bill Guarnere, Johnny Martin, and Bull Randleman. And that's George Luz and Frank Perconte." They all nodded at each other.

"It's nice to meet you all. Would you mind terribly if I just borrowed Lieutenant Nixon for a moment?"

"Actually," Bill said, getting to his feet. "I was just about to take her to her brother." Carl glanced at Eve.

"I'll have to take a raincheck, Carl. I'm sorry. I really do need to see my brother."

"Right, of course." Carl smiled before bringing her hands to his lips and kissing it. "I understand completely. Perhaps you can join me for dinner this evening?"

"It all depends on my brother but, for safety's sake, I probably have to decline. Another night though."

"You ready Eve?" Guarnere asked. She nodded, giving Carl a small, apologetic smile.

"See you soon, Carl." Carl forced a smile as he watched Bill lead her away. Glancing back at the table, he was slightly surprised to see the rest of the table's occupants glaring at him.

"Have a nice meal Yanks." He said, tipping his hat before high-tailing it away.

* * *

He was about open a new bottle of _Vat 69_ when there was a knock at the door. Groaning, he left the bottle on the bedside table and crossed the room to open the door.

"Mrs Marsters." Lewis greeted her, a bit confused. They had already served him lunch and it was way too early for dinner. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm quite sorry to disturb you, Lieutenant Nixon, but there's a young lady downstairs who claims to be your sister." Lewis had to admit he was surprised by that. He'd been expecting Eve to avoid him until he was, well, unavoidable.

"Oh." He said simply. A silence descended and Mrs Marsters fidgeted slightly.

"Would you like to see her or shall I tell her to come back later?"

"No, um..." Lewis cleared his throat, ran a hand through his hair. "I'll see her." Mrs Marsters bobbed her head in approval.

"Good." Glancing back at the unopened bottle of _Vat_ waiting for him on the bedside table, Lewis sighed. It would have to wait a little longer.

* * *

She was sitting in the living room, having tea with the Marsters and Bill Guarnere. The presence of Guarnere was unexpected but not unwelcome. Lewis liked the loud mouth from Philly. Guarnere stood and saluted as soon as Lewis entered the room.

"At ease, Guarnere."

"I didn't know where you were housed." Eve explained. "Sergeant Guarnere was kind enough to show me."

"And, as such, I've outlived my usefulness." Guarnere joked. "I'll just take my leave." He looked at Eve. "Guess I'll see you at training." Eve nodded, smiling at him.

"Yep. Thank you, Bill."

"Don't mention it. Glad to have you in Easy. Sir." With a nod at Lewis, Guarnere thanked the Marsters for the tea and left the house. The Marsters soon excused themselves from the room, leaving the Nixon siblings alone.

"So, you're _really_ doing this?" Lewis finally asked. Eve nodded.

"Yes."

"And there's _nothing_ I can do or say-not even by threat of violence-that'll make you change your mind?" Eve shook her head.

"No." Lewis sighed and then shook his head.

"Okay then." Eve frowned.

"Okay then what?" He gave her a small smile.

"Welcome to Easy Company." Eve let out a small squeal of delight and jumped from her chair to give her brother a tight hug.

"Thank you, Lew." She said after pulling away.

"Oh don't thank me yet. You haven't trained under Sobel before." He grinned. Eve waved a dismissive hand.

"Oh, I don't think he'll be a problem." Lewis lost his grin, raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?"

"He all but asked me out."

"Son of a bitch." Lewis muttered. "Something else I have to worry about."

* * *

**A/N:** So Carl came back into the picture. He'll be popping into the story every once and awhile, just to make things more difficult for Eve (thank you friggin' Serena the pain-in-the-ass muse) romantically. Reviews would be lovely, hope someone enjoyed. Thanks!!

**Random sidenote:** I've actually tried _Vat 69_ and it's, um, interesting. I had to special order it from the liquor store and I got funny looks 'cause no one at the store had ever heard of it. And then I had to explain, which earned me more weird looks. Granted, I'm used to weird looks. When you and your best friend play _Flash! Thunder! _instead of _Marco Polo_ while shopping in a department store, you tend to get strange looks. Anyway, it's really cheap blended scotch whiskey but at least I can say I tried it. So that was my random _BoB_ related sidenote.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** ::crickets chirp:: I actually have nothing to say right now up here...lol...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is all for entertainment purposes. It's based on the miniseries and not the actual men of Easy company.

* * *

Training for the "big jump" was harder than Eve had imagined but she was doing alright. Certainly not as well as the other men of Easy company but they had all that basic training under their belt. Eve had to admit that Sobel was going easy on her, they all were. They helped her over hedges-even though she didn't need it-, they helped her dig her foxholes-more help she didn't need-, and they all took an overprotective interest in her. The latter was actually very sweet and, secretly of course, Eve was grateful for it. Now that she was around men almost everyday, especially since she ate with the men in the cafeteria, the other American soldiers were constantly hounding after her. Either they were teasing her because she was acting too "manish" or they were asking her out with ungentlemanly things on their mind. Either way, Eve soon developed her own "E" Company protective bubble that usually included Guarnere, Luz, (Joe) Toye, (Don) Malarkey, (Skip) Muck, and (Alex) Penkala. It was something that Lewis was grateful for since his officer duties usually required him to be elsewhere. When they weren't doing physical training, they were memorizing the layout of France which Eve was, by far, way better than anyone else in "E" company was. Since she spoke French and had traveled there before, she had the natural advantage. Lewis, of course, didn't remember their trip to France because he had spent the entire vacation locked up in the hotel room drinking that blasted _Vat 69_ of his.

Dick Winters was another new friend of Eve's, next to being one of Easy's leaders. Eve liked him a lot and not just because he was a nice man. She was hoping he'd be a good influence on her wayward brother. Of course, this was a longshot that even the ever hopeful Eve was aware of. But at the very least he'd be a good friend.

As for Sobel, well, he was proving to be a real pain in the ass. He spent most of the time he was around Eve making googly-eyes at her. It was taking all of Eve's willpower not to punch him in the face. And while he wasn't taking it easier on her as far as training went, he never yelled at her or reprimanded her, ever. A fact that her friends in "E" were quick to point out and tease her about constantly. _Them_ she did punch in the shoulders occasionally. And she never apologized because, well frankly, they deserved it.

"Penny for your thoughts, isn't that what you Yanks say?" Eve looked over her shoulder and watched as Carl fell into step with her.

"Why yes it is. How are you Carl? It feels like forever since I last saw you."

"My dear, it has been forever." Carl replied, giving her a warm smile. "I am fine but I am more curious as to _your_ wellbeing."

"Why?" Eve asked, concerned. "Do I look sick?" Carl chuckled and reached down to give her hand a small squeeze.

"You look beautiful, as you always go." Eve blushed and averted her eyes as he gazed intensely down at her. But he reached up and turned her chin gently up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "You never gave me an answer."

"I said that I'd think about it." Eve replied. He bent down and kissed her softly.

"You've had a month."

"Don't rush me, Carl." She snapped quietly, beginning to feel both flustered and annoyed.

"I'm not rushing you, love, I'm just..." He broke off with a sigh, took a step back. "We're flying out tomorrow." Eve's eyes widened in horrified surprise.

"What?! So soon?!" He nodded. "Where?!"

"You know I can't tell you that." She fixed him with a glare. "The Pacific." He informed her softly. Eve threw herself into his arms, was beginning to sob. "Now now, there'll be none of that." He pushed her away gently and smiled down at her. "I'm going to be fine. We'll be there mostly as extra help for the Americans already over there."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Eve sniffed.

"Because I didn't want to see you cry." Carl replied, brushing the last few tears away from her eyes. "You know what would make me feel better?"

"What?"

"An answer."

"Carl, I can't just agree to marry you." _Mostly because I'm not in love you_, she added silently to herself. He frowned.

"Why not?"

"Because...I'm not ready." Eve lied. Carl sighed.

"Well, I suppose I can't blame you for that." He gave her a half-hearted smile. "Will you promise me something?"

"Anything." She rushed to say.

"When this war is over and I come back, we will get married." All Eve could do was make a non-commital noise in the back of her throat. It seemed to please Carl though since he smiled and bent down to kiss her again. "I love you, Eve."

"Be careful." She said murmured as she watched him walk away.

* * *

Guarnere had known that the Brit had feelings for "E" Company's nurse but he hadn't been aware that Eve had returned his feelings. Or that the relationship between the two was _that_ serious. Hell, there was no ring on her finger but apparently there was some sort of agreement between them. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but he had happened to be walking in a nearby alley when the couple had passed by and had their little chat. Shoving his hands into his pockets, Guarnere jogged to catch up with Eve.

"Hey Eve." She glanced at him but it took a couple seconds before she actually seemed to _see_ him. "You alright?" He asked. She gave him a small, absentminded nod.

"Yeah. Do you remember my friend Carl?" _Friend_? But Guarnere didn't have the heart to correct her, not with the shell-shocked way she looked at the moment.

"Yeah, the British pilot, of course I do. What about him?"

"He's being shipped out."

"Oh. Do you know where?" For the life of him, Guarnere couldn't figure out why he was acting like he knew nothing.

"I'm not supposed to tell. He wasn't even supposed to tell me."

"Well, I'm sure he'll be fine." Eve sighed.

"I hope so."

"What? You sweet on him or something?" Guarnere half-teased.

"He wants to marry me but I don't love him." Eve blurted out suddenly. Guarnere raised his eyebrows. "And I think I just made it seem like I would marry him when he comes back but I don't want to marry him."

"Well, why didn't you tell him that?" She fixed him with a look.

"The man's about to ship out and you want me to tell him that not only do I not want to marry him but I'm not in love with him either?"

"Alright," Guarnere conceeded. "That would be cruel. So, what are you going to do?" Eve sighed with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe he'll meet some Asian beauty, fall desparately in love with her, and bring her home as his wartime bride." Eve said hopefully. Guarnere laughed.

"You go ahead and think that."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm gunna tell you right now, that chapter panned out _**completely differently**_ than I planned it. Carl having proposed to Eve was NOT something I planned on. I was literally typing and that came out of nowhere. It's the muse's handywork, I swear. And no, there's no romance between Guarnere and Eve, I just have this HUGE soft spot for Guarnere...lol...anyroad, hope you enjoyed regardless and reviews would be nice. Thanks!!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** So, has everyone heard about _the Pacific_, the new WW2 miniseries coming next year from Tom Hanks and Steven Spielberg? I watched the trailer. It def looks good but I'm still gunna be a _Band of Brothers_ gal, I love my boys...lol...anyway, you should check out the trailier regardless.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this based on the miniseries not the actual men of Easy Company.

* * *

**June 4, 1944**

**Upottery, England**

"Okay boys, let's get this gear stowed."

"Fox Company, we go in five."

"Sergeant Maynard?" Various conversations swirled around her as Eve followed after Guarnere. They were weaving in and out of men, trying to make their way towards where the rest of "E" Company was standing.

"Nope."

"In the name of Father and the Son..."

"1st Platoon, draw small arms. It'll be too late when you face the enemy."

"Easy Company! Listen up! Gather up around me. Move it up! Come on, gentlemen. Let's go!" Lieutenant Meehan shouted from the jeep he was standing up on. Guarnere and Eve both came to a stop, stared up at their company commander. "The Channel coast is socked in with rain and fog. High winds on the drop zone. No jump tonight. The invasion has been postponed. We're on a 24-hour stand-down." Eve sighed as Guarnere muttered a _"son of a bitch"_ under his breath. "Drill Sergeants, take charge." As the sergeants called the men together, Meehan called for Eve. She pushed through the remaining crowd to get to him. They saluted each other.

"Yes?"

"Walk with me, Eve" They walked away from the noise in silence. "Are you ready for the jump?"

"Completely. Whenever that may be. Knowing English weather like I do, this could take a couple days to clear up." Meehan chuckled.

"Your brother mentioned that your family had been here before." Eve nodded.

"Yes. A few years back." Meehan nodded and silence descended once again. After another minute of awkward silence, Eve cleared her throat. "Is there something in particular you wanted to discuss?"

"I've decided to put you in with Lipton and the others." Eve frowned, stopped walking.

"Instead of your plane?" He nodded. "May I inquire why?" He nodded again.

"I've decided to place Sergeant Evans with me." Eve couldn't argue with that. Since Sobel had been transfered and was no longer around to over Evans some measure of protection, the other soliders of "E" Company had taken to messing with him constantly. Not that Eve blamed them. Evans had been a little snitch while Sobel was around. The boys deserved some payback.

"That probably is wise." Meehan smiled.

"I'm glad you can see my reasoning."

"Well it _is_ sound reasoning." He chuckled. "Anything else?" Meehan shook his head.

"No. I hear they're playing a movie tonight."

"Good to know." Giving him a smile, Eve made her way back towards her tent to put her pack down before heading off to find someone to drag to the movies.

* * *

Eve knew something was up the moment she saw the look on Guarnere's face.

"Bill?" She whispered, leaning over towards him. "Are you alright?"

"My brother." Eve frowned.

"Your brother what?" She prompted when he didn't continue.

"_Shhh._" One of the other movie-goers hissed. Eve glared at him.

"Here." Guarnere replied, shoving the letter he had been reading into her hand before getting up and walking out of the makeshift theatre.

* * *

A minute later, Eve was chasing after Guarnere as he sped walked towards his tent.

"Bill!" She shouted but he made no signs of slowing down. "Damnit Bill if you don't stop walking I'll scream!" Guarnere turned on his heel, his face impassive.

"You're already are shouting." He pointed out.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, ignoring his tone.

"How do you think I am? I just found out my brother was friggin' killed by Nazi's." Without a word, Eve pulled Guarnere into a hug. He made no move to push her away but he didn't exactly return the hug either.

"I'm so sorry, Bill." She murmured into his shoulder. Finally, he patted her back.

"I'm gunna be okay, Eve." She pulled away, gave him a scrutinizing look.

"Are you sure?" He nodded.

"I just wanna be alone for awhile."

"Okay. But if you need anything, don't hesitate to come find me." He gave her a small, forced smile, and disappeared inbetween the tents. Eve watched after him worriedly, wringing her hands together.

* * *

**June 5, 1944**

He was beginning to worry that he wouldn't find her in time. The planes would be getting ready to go down the runway soon and he still had to board. But he was determined to find her just in case..._no_...Lewis shook his head.

"Don't think like that." He chided himself in a mutter.

"Lew?" He turned abruptly and looked down. Eve was all geared up and sitting down at the end of the line. Lewis let out a sigh of relief.

"There you are. I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't find you in time." He helped her to her feet. While her pack was slightly lighter than the other paratroopers, because she had only a pistol and not a rifle, it was still pretty heavy. Not for the first time she had placed the pack on, Eve silently thanked her mother for all those tennis and ballet lessons.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked, placing a hand on his forehead. "You look pale."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lewis replied dismissively, brushing her hand away. "It's not too late to change your mind, Eve." She fixed him with an annoyed look.

"Lewis." She began in a warning tone. He held up his hands.

"Okay, okay. You can't blame me for trying." Winters joined them now.

"It's time, Nix." He interrupted quietly before stepping off again to give the siblings a moment alone. Lewis pulled his little sister into a tight hug, which Eve was quick to return.

"Be careful, Eve, okay?" He felt her nod against his chest.

"I will, you too."

"Always." They pulled apart and shared a quick, nervous smile before Lewis walked away.

* * *

Eve would be lying if she said she didn't have second thoughts as soon as the plane took off. But it was too late now. She had made her decision and she was going to stick with it. She glanced up to look around at all the men. A few were sleeping, a couple attempting a conversation over the din of the engines, but most were praying tensely. Eve reached up and grasped the golden cross that hung from her neck.

_"Keep them all safe."_ Her lips moved silently. _"Especially Lew."_ She brought the cross to her mouth for a quick kiss and then let it drop. She wouldn't put in a prayer for herself; she knew Lewis would be doing that for her.

* * *

When the anti-aircraft guns started going off, Eve knew it was only a matter of time before they'd be jumping. The queasiness in her stomach increased ten-fold. A hand resting on her knee made her glance over. Lipton was staring at her in concern.

"You alright?" He mouthed at her. Eve remained silent but gave him a grim smile. Lipton squeezed her knee just as the red light came on.

"Get ready! Stand up!" They all stood. "Hook up!" They all hooked up. "Equipment check! Sound off for equipment check!" Next came the chorus' of "okay's!" from everyone in the plane as they patted the person in front of them down. As all of this was happening, the plane was being constantly rocked by the AAG's. A particulary accurate set of missiles ripped through the plane, hitting Cobb, who was right behind Eve.

"I'm hit!" Cobb shouted. Eve was already by his side as Lipton joined them. Cobb looked up at him. "I wanna jump, sir!" Eve looked up from the non-fatal but still serious wound to Lipton.

"Don't listen to him! He's staying on the plane! He's not jumping!" Eve nodded.

"He's okay! Go, Sergeant! Go!" Lipton nodded.

"Alright!" Eve turned back to Cobb, who looked both frustrated and in pain.

"Son of a bitch."

"You're gunna be fine, Cobb." She promised him.

"But I can't jump!" He bemoaned. Eve shrugged as she covered the wound as best as she could.

"There'll be other jumps!" The plane shuddered, knocking Eve, and a few others sideways, as it was hit again. That would be when the green light came on.

"Go!" Cobb shouted, giving Eve a gentle push away from him. She looked at him and he repeated his request for her to go. "I'll be fine!" Eve nodded and stood. With one final glance at Cobb, she jumped from the plane.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, it ain't great but it ain't horrible either. Gah, it makes me wanna so skydiving, which is fun, especially since you aren't getting shot at. Um, yeah...anyway, reviews are always appreciated. Thanks!!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I think my car hates me. It's been in the shop for 3 straight days now. Anyway, while I'm waiting for my car to come back to me, I'm at least getting writing down.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual soldiers. And since I don't know _exactly_ where everyone was when they dropped into France, I took some liberties.

* * *

As she descended down through the darkness towards France, Eve could hear the bullets whizzing through the air all around her. One suddenly ripped through her chute and her descent became all the more faster because of it. Still twenty feet above the ground, she dropped from the air, slamming onto the ground, knocking the wind from her. As Eve struggled to regain her senses and get her chute off, she could hear voices nearby-_German _voices. And they were getting closer. Beginning to panic about being outmanned and outgunned, Eve yanked off her jump gloves and tossed them to the side. With her fingers free, she had a much easier time discarding her chute. Grunting because of her sore muscles, Eve got to her feet and pulled out her pistol. The Germans were almost upon her. Breathing heavily, she began jogging in the opposite direction of the voices. She hadn't gotten far when she realized that her main bag-the one filled with all her supplies-was gone.

_"Shit."_ She muttered, turning to go back but then she remembered the Germans. Going back was not an option. Now irritated as well as bruised, Eve continued walking. All around her were the sounds of gun fights and raised German voices. There was no sign of any of her fellow American soldiers. It was then she figured out that she wasn't in the right dropzone. _"Bloody perfect."_

* * *

Miles away, her brother was well aware his sister had missed her DZ and he was cursing the Germans frequently. Welsh was doing all he could to calm him down.

"We don't _know_ that she missed her DZ." Lewis glared at him.

"According to the few people we've met up with, _everyone's_ missed their DZ because of those DAMN KRAUT AAG'S!!" Welsh glanced towards a sudden burst of gunfire nearby.

"You, uh, should probably keep your voice down, Lew. And I'm sure Eve's fine." They continued walking, speeding up to get closer to the group ahead. "She's probably meeting up with Dick as we speak."

* * *

Eve had landed over an hour ago and she had yet to find another American. She was beginning to worry that she was so far behind enemy lines that there was no hope of meeting up with anyone at all. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap nearby. She froze.

_"Flash?"_ She asked, barely above a whisper.

"Thunder." Relief filled her as an American soldier came out from the underbrush. They hurriedly greeted each other. Eve couldn't place it, but the man looked familiar.

"You're from "D" company, aren't you?" The man nodded.

"Yes." His tone was tight, guarded. He started walking and Eve rushed to fall into step with him.

"I think we missed our DZ." Eve said quietly, conversationally.

"Apparently." Finally it clicked who he was; he was Ronald Speirs, the notoriously ill-tempered Lieutenant of Dog company. Judging by his tone that he had no desire to talk, Eve remained silent, following him through the dark French countryside. It wasn't long before they ran into some Germans.

* * *

It was a mutual stumble. Neither Eve and Speirs nor the Germans were expecting to see the enemy when they stepped onto the dirt road. And so, for the briefest of moments, no one fired. Speirs was the first to recover. Raising his M1, he killed one of the German soldiers before the Germans even got a shot off. Jumping into the small ditch that ran along the side of the road, Speirs glanced at Eve, who had also jumped into the ditch.

"If you have a weapon, Nixon, now would be the time to use it." Eve didn't have to be told twice. Pulling her .45 from it's holster, Eve pointed at a German who was just lowering his weapon to reload. Words from her training flitted across her mind.

_"...no hesitation. Just point and shoot..."_ She pulled the trigger. The German dropped his weapon and clutched his shoulder. _Okay, _Eve admitted, _my aim's a little off._ Moving her pistol just a smidge to the left, she fired again. This time the German dropped out of sight. Speirs had taken down two more of the five and was aiming towards the last German, who was attempting to scramble back into the woods. Speirs pulled the trigger of his gun only to have it jam.

"Son of a bitch." Seeing his struggle, Eve made aim at the retreating soldier and fired. He dropped down but was clearly not dead because they could hear him moaning in German. Speirs was the first to stand. He crossed the road towards the moaning soldier. Eve watched as Speirs raised his gun and, a moment later, a single shot rang out. There was no more moaning. Speirs went back to the road, started walking down it as though he hadn't just killed four men. Eve remained frozen in the ditch, her mind trying to wrap itself around the fact that she had just killed someone. She was a nurse; she was supposed to _help_ people, not kill them. "Nixon, are you coming or have you decided to fight the war from that ditch?" Annoyed, Eve crawled from the ditch and stomped angrily up to him. Jamming a finger into his chest, she exclaimed,

"I may be a woman but I'm a woman who shares the same rank as you. So show me a little respect." With a final glare up at him, Eve walked away. Before he followed after her, Speirs smirked into the darkness. At least it'd gotten her out of the ditch.

* * *

**A/N:** So Eve is now in France. Yay...or maybe not yay...we'll see. Not sure why the muse decided to have her meet up with Speirs but it works. Reviews are much appreciated. Thanks!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this story is based on the miniseries characters and not the actual men of Easy Company.

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

"Still no sign of her?" Harry asked as he walked up to Lewis, who was using his binoculars to scan the ever-growing American crowd of soldiers, looking for any sign of his sister.

"What do you think?" Lewis snapped.

"Right." Suddenly, Harry spotted Speirs of Dog Company walking towards them, a shorter soldier with a medic patch on the left shoulder next to him. He knew right away the shorter soldier was Eve. "Uh, Lew?" Harry nudged Lewis' shoulder and pointed. Lewis turned, looking to where Harry was pointing. He quickly jumped down from the barrel he was standing on and ran down the road.

"Eve." He breathed in relief, pulling his baby sister into an anxiety-ridden hug. "Thank God." Eve returned the hug just as tightly.

"I'm so glad you're safe." Eve said before pulling away. "What about the others? Dick? Bill? Lieutenant Meehan?" Lewis shook his head.

"I've seen a couple of men from your plane but no one's seen any of the officers. Harry's alright though." Eve glanced past Lewis and waved at Harry, who grinned and waved back.

"Good, I'm glad. Kitty would be heartbroken if something happened to him. Which reminds me..." Eve turned to thank Speirs, only to find that he was gone. "Huh." She frowned.

"What?" Lewis asked, looking at her with questioning eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just going to thank Lieutenant Speirs for helping me with those Germans but--"

"You ran into Germans?!" Lewis interrupted worriedly. Eve rolled her eyes.

"This _is_ a war and we _are_ fighting Germany. I was bound to run into Germans eventually." He fixed her with a look.

"Now is not the time for humor."

"Really?" Eve quipped. "I think it's the perfect time." She gave her brother a smile. "Okay, well, I'm glad you're safe but I'm going further into town to see if anyone needs my help." She started to walk away but Lewis reached out and grabbed her elbow.

"Eve--"

"Lewis, I understand your concern but this is my job." After a moment of her pleading eyes, Lewis sighed and dropped his hand.

"I know. Fine, go." Giving him another smile, Eve walked away.

* * *

Roe was the first Easy company soldier Eve met up with on the opposite side of town. He was just getting into town himself. They greeted each other and then automatically started to work on the wounded who were already there.

As they worked, the minutes ticked by and other "E" company men were slowly making their way into town. Eve, who had stationed herself outside, greeted them, her heart swelling with each familiar face. But soon familiar casualties began coming in as well. The biggest supposed (for no one was totally sure of anything at this point) casualty being the fact that no one had seen _anyone_ from Meehan's plane, including the officer himself. Dread was slowly replacing Eve's initial elation. She had yet to see any of the men from her plane or any of those she was closest to in "E" company. She was finishing up some soldier from "B" company's ankle wrapping when she heard a loud, Philly accent call out,

"Since when do they let women join the paratroopers?" Eve grinned and stood, turning with her hands on her hips.

"About the same time they let brutes from Philly join." Guarnere chuckled and pulled her into a hug.

"How ya doin' E?" Eve smiled.

"Alive and kicking." She replied before moving past him towards the others. "I'm glad to finally see you guys. I was beginning to worry." The others stepped forward to greet her, each hugging her in turn.

"What have you heard?" Joe asked, sitting down on the embankment that Eve was currently standing in front of. He pulled out his cigarettes and offered her one, she took it gladly.

"My brother's fine. As is Har...I mean, Lieutenant Welsh. Doc Roe's inside there..." She motioned towards the building with her cigarette free hand. "...and no one's seen anybody from Lieutenant Meehan's plane."

"Nobody?" Guarnere repeated.

"Nobody." Eve confirmed. The guys whistled in shock.

"Man, poor Lieutenant Meehan. Guess that leaves Winters in charge for now."

"Eve! I need your help!" Roe called from inside the building.

"Excuse me boys." Eve gave them a small smile before stomping out her cigarette and heading back to work.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews are great, story alerts and favs are great too, and yeah....thanks!!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**Okay, well you're getting another chapter because the last one was short and this one isn't much longer....and because I had nothing else to do as I laid on the couch after getting home from the hospital...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries, not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Eve was just beginning to feel the first signs of exhaustion. She hadn't slept since England and it was catching up with her fast. And it wasn't going unnoticed.

"Eve, when was the last time you took a rest?" Roe asked in his thick Cajun accent as he cornered her in the supply area. Eve glanced up from the box of bandages she was rifling through.

"England." She replied simply.

"You need to get some sleep."

"I've got a couple more hours in me yet." Eve informed him, already moving back towards the main room of the field hospital. Determined to not let the subject drop, Roe followed after her.

"You should rest now, while you have the chance. I can handle things here."

"If you need to rest, Eugene, you go ahead. I'm fine."

"I told you she was difficult." Eve and Roe both turned. Lewis was standing in a nearby doorway, a small grin on his face. Eve snorted softly and rolled her eyes.

"I'll sleep when I need to sleep. I don't see how that makes me difficult." Lewis pushed away from the doorframe and walked over to her, getting a look from Roe that plainly said '_she's all yours_' before he walked away to check on the wounded across the room. Eve fixed her brother with a stern look. "Lewis, I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't undermine me in front of the other medical staff."

"It's Doc Roe and I wasn't undermining you. I was simply pointing out a personality trait." Eve pursed her lips in annoyance.

"Are you hurt?"

"No."

"Do you need something?"

"No."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Eve demanded. "To annoy me?" Lewis grinned.

"Something like that." That earned him another eyeroll. "Actually, I was stopping by to let you know what our boys are up to." _That_ caught Eve's attention.

"I saw them moving out a few minutes ago but I was too busy to ask where they were going. I assumed they're coming back." She frowned, suddenly worried. "They _are_ coming back, aren't they?" Lewis nodded as he lit up a cigarette.

"Yeah. They're taking out some German guns at Brecourt Manor."

"Oh. You gunna share?" Eve inquired, nodding towards the cigarette pack. Lewis held it out and she took the last cigarette. Lewis tossed the empty pack to the floor before lighting her cigarette for her. "Thanks. I heard the guns going off earlier. Any news on the landing?"

"Heavy casualties." Lewis replied solemnly. "But preliminary reports are positive."

"Heavy casualties aren't positive." Eve murmured, taking a long drag of her cigarette before throwing it to the ground and crushing it out. "I have to get back to work." She turned to go but Lewis called her name.

"Will you _please _get some sleep?" He asked softly. "For mom's sake, if not mine." Eve sighed.

"You _had_ to bring up mom, didn't you?" Lewis grinned. "Fine. For mom." He reached out and ruffled her already messy hair. She glared after him as he walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Reviews would make my day because, well, the whole trip to the ER really sucked ass...I was brutally attacked by an unmarked wet floor at the movies while seeing _Transformers_ and was forced into getting my knee x-rayed. I managed to sprain and bruise some oddly named bone in my knee and it hurts...a lot...lol...anyway, so reviews would be great...thank you!!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Well, as promised, another chapter. This one's slightly longer, which is always good...lol...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_; this is based on the characters of the miniseries, not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

As soon as she sat down, amongst several bales of hay, Eve fell asleep. And it was there, hours later, that she was discovered by Roe. He nudged her gently with his foot to wake her. Kneeling down, Roe watched as Eve struggled to wake up. When her eyes finally opened, he gave her a half-smile.

"Thought you said you weren't tired." She glared groggily up at him.

"Ha ha." He stood, offered her a hand up. She accepted it and Roe pulled her to her feet. "How long was I out?" She asked as she dusted herself off. "Not too long, I hope."

"Nah." Roe shook his head. "A couple hours."

"I only meant to take a cat nap." Eve grumbled as they started walking. "Are they back from Brecourt yet?" Roe nodded.

"Yeah, they got back a hour or so ago."

"Anyone injured?" Eve asked, hoping to hear a 'no' in response.

"Popeye got hit but it ain't bad. It'll keep him in the hospital for a few weeks though."

"Well that's not too bad but still, poor Popeye. Anyone else?"

"Hall got killed." Eve frowned.

"Hall?" She repeated. Roe nodded. "Um, I don't want to sound like a bad nurse or anything, but I don't remember a Hall in Easy Company."

"That's 'cause he's not from Easy. He was from Able."

"Oh, well, what was he doing with us?"

"I think he volunteered." Eve sighed.

"What about the beach landings? And Lieutenant Meehan?"

"I don't know much about the beach landings. Word so far is that the beach is more-or-less secured but it cost a lot of men. As for the Lieutenant, well, still no sign of 'im or anyone else from his plane. Everyone thinks his plane was probably hit by the guns and crashed." Eve bit at her lower lip, frowning sadly.

"I was supposed to be on that plane." Roe glanced at her.

"Huh?"

"Lieutenant Meehan's plane." She clarified. "I was supposed to be on it. He switched me with Evans that first time the jump was cancelled." Roe gave her shoulder a squeeze.

"Well, as much as I liked Lieutenant Meehan, I'm awfully glad you weren't on that plane. You hungry?" Eve nodded.

"Famished."

"Spina's got some food goin' back at the hospital."

"Great. I'll be there in a minute. I think I hear Bill's voice." Roe nodded.

"Okay. I'll save you a seat." Eve gave him a grateful smile. Giving her a quick pat on the back, Roe walked away. Eve headed over to a troop truck, pulling the flap aside and sticking her head in, regretting it almost instantly.

"Wow that's a bad smell." All the guys grinned at her, save for Liebgott, who looked just as disgusted by it as she did.

"Well if it isn't Easy Company's prettiest nurse." Bill grinned. Eve gave him a look.

"I'm Easy Company's _only_ nurse."

"You're forgetting Roe and Spina."

"I'm gunna tell them that you don't think they're pretty and that you think they're nurses." She teased. "Who let Malarkey cook?" Malarkey gave her a wounded look.

"What's wrong with with my cooking?" Both Liebgott and Eve gave him a look. "Come on, what?" Liebgott stood, started heading for the "door" of the truck.

"I don't wanna die in the back of this damn truck, that's what!" He exclaimed.

"Come on! You're stepping on my legs!" Toye exclaimed.

"Jesus! Let me outta here! 'Scuse me Eve." Eve stood aside so that Joe could jump out of the truck.

"Light! Light discipline! Eve, close that flap." Eve did as Lipton requested. "Care to join us?"

"No thanks. Doc Roe's saving me a seat at Spina's hospital restaurant. I only came over 'cause I heard Bill's voice and I wanted to see what he was up to. Looks like the usual." Bill grinned.

"You know me too well."

"Apparently. I'll see you boys later." She smiled at them as the guys chorused a 'good bye'.

"Let the Krauts cook their own goddamn food!" Eve shook her head and nearly collided with Dick Winters.

"Hey, Dick. How are you?"

"I survived the day." He replied, shrugging slightly. "Where are you headed?"

"Hospital. Why? Do you need me for something?"

"No. Just making the rounds, checking up on those of Easy Company that are here."

"Okay. Well you found me. Have fun." They shared a smile before continuing on their way. But, for Eve, another obstacle stopped her in her trek.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you."

"You're the one who told me to take a nap." Lewis grinned.

"You mean, you _actually_ listened to me? Alright. You need to go back to New York." Eve pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "Right. Well, it was worth a shot." That earned him a small smile from Eve. "So, you got some sleep then?" She nodded.

"Couple hours worth. I'm on my way to the hospital to grab a quick bite before taking over for Roe and/or Spina. Hey, you got any cigarettes?" She was already reaching towards his jacket pocket. Lewis jumped back, throwing a protective hand over the pocket.

"You need to find a new supplier 'cause you, my dear sister, are a cigarette moocher." Eve pouted. "And save your puppy dog eyes from someone whose bicycle tires you _didn't_ deflate."

"Jerk." Lewis grinned and pulled her into a one-armed hug.

"Sticks and stones, Ev, sticks and stones." He kissed the top of her head as Eve made another grab for the cigarettes. But Lewis held her at bay, chuckled. "Nice try. I'll see you later." Annoyed, Eve watched him walk away. Suddenly, a cigarette appeared in front of her face. Blinking in surprise, Eve took the cigarette, placed it in her mouth. The hand that had been holding the cigarette now lit it. After taking a quick puff, Eve turned to see who her savior was. Somehow she wasn't surprised to see it was Speirs.

"Thanks." He nodded his head once before tossing her a pack.

"The best way to have a steady supply of cigarettes is to learn to play poker."

"I don't gamble." Speirs snorted softly.

"Then I hope that pack lasts you the entire war." And then he was walking away, letting the darkness swallow him up. Eve shook her head and started for the hospital. There were no more obstacles in her path.

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-dah! Another chapter complete...more Nixon sibling stuff (I enjoy writing the convo's between them hehe) and yet another Ninja-ish appearence by Speirs. Reviews are, as always, loverly...ty!!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Well this day was going bad until my dad's girlfriend brought me some apple pie. I'm convinced there is no problem too great that cannot be solved by pie...lol...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries characters, not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

They moved out the next day. According to Lewis (who, at least in Eve's opinion, got just a little _too _much enjoyment out of being an intelligence officer), they were heading to a town called Carentan. Eve was sticking with 1st Platoon. Even though she was seperated from her friends in 2nd, Eve was glad for the chance to chat with those she didn't normally, like Welsh.

"Hullo Harry." Welsh smiled as she sidled up next to him.

"Hullo Ms Eve. Nice of you to join us."

"Isn't it though?" Welsh raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a cheeky grin in response. Welsh chuckled, shook his head.

"Just when I begin to forget you're related to Lew..." Welsh sighed, looked around at the men.

"Time to move out?" He nodded.

"Let's go! 1st Platoon!" Welsh cried. The sergeants quickly picked up his thread.

"Platoon, move out!"

"On your feet! Let's go 1st Platoon!"

"Easy's moving out. On your feet!" Eve shook her head as she watched the men straggle over, taking their time. Not that she blamed them-they were tired.

"Stand up! Here we go!"

"Today people!" Finally, the men were all grouped together.

"Listen up!" Welsh shouted, getting their attention on him. "It'll be dark soon. I want light and noise discipline from here on. No talking, no smoking, and no playing grab-fanny with the man in front of you, Luz."

"What about with the nurse in front of me?" Luz joked. Eve, who hadn't realized she was in front of Luz, quickly tepped just out of his reach.

"That you do at your own risk." She warned. The men laughed.

"So, where are we headed to Lieutenant?"

"We're taking Carentan." Welsh replied.

"That sounds like fun." Perconte muttered.

"It's the only place where armor from Omaha and Utah Beach can link up and land inland." Welsh explained. "Until we take Carentan, they're stuck on the sound. General Taylor's sending the whole division."

"Remember boys," Luz began, imitating General Taylor. "Give me three days and three nights of hard fighting and you will be relieved." Welsh rolled his eyes at Eve, who failed to bite back a smile.

"Lieutenant, I'll take point." Hoobler said, making his way to the front.

"Hoobler will be lead scout." Welsh glanced over at Easy Company's latest arrival. "Blithe, glad you could join us." Blithe bobbed his head once.

"Thank you, sir."

"1st Platoon, fall in behind Fox Company. You people from 2nd and 3rd Platoons follow us. Shake a leg." Welsh turned to Eve. "You're with me."

"Another thing to remember boys: flies spread disease, so keep yours closed."

"Shut up, Luz." Eve said as the men chuckled.

* * *

"Well that's interesting." Lewis muttered. Walking next to him, Winters glanced over.

"What?" Lewis held up the letter he had in his hands.

"I got this letter from my mother right before we dropped and I'm just now reading it."

"Okay..." Winters wasn't sure what was so interesting about that but he figured Lewis had his reasons.

"Apparently, my _darling_ little sister has neglected to tell our parents that she is no longer a nurse in London."

"Are you sure they just didn't get the letter?" Lewis gave Winters an '_oh please_' look.

"You're still under the impression that my sister isn't devious."

"You were the one who said she was the good one in your family."

"Oh she is, without a doubt. She's a very noble young lady. But she's also still a Nixon and, as a result, incredibly devious. She knows that if Papa Nixon finds out his daughter is playing paratrooper, he'll be on the first boat over here to drag her ass back to New York."

"Well, are you going to tell him?"

"Are you kidding?!" Lewis exclaimed increduously. "This is the best stuff I've had on her in years!"

"Are you saying you're going to blackmail your little sister?"

"Oh Dick," Lewis chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course I am."

* * *

Night had descended quickly as the airborne troops made their way towards Carentan.

"...and she finally said yes, which made me almost cry with relief." Welsh concluded. Eve smiled.

"That was a sweet proposal, Harry."

"So, what about you, Eve? Got anyone waitin' for you..." Welsh trailed off as they realized Hooblier had come to a stop.

"Damn it."

"What?"

"We lost "F" Company, sir." Hoobler replied.

"Again?!" Both Eve and Welsh exclaimed in sync.

"What's goin' on?" Perconte asked. Hobbler glanced at him.

"We lost "F" Company."

"Again?!" Perconte glanced behind them. "Hey, Blithe, Skinny, guess what?"

"Perconte." Perconte snapped his head back around to look at Welsh. "Go back and pass the word to hold up."

"Yes, sir." Welsh turned to Hoobler. "Hoobler, take Blithe, go find "F" Company."

"Yes, sir. Come on, Blithe." Grumbling under his breath, Welsh turned to Eve. "I can't believe we lost "F" Company again." Eve smiled slightly as she took off her helmet and ran a hand through her hair. As they waited for word on "F" Company's location, Eve put up her hair and did a quick check on the few men who had minor injuries. By the time she returned to Welsh's side, Winters and Lewis were there.

"...about officers crapping out on their training, Nix." Winters was saying.

"I think it has more to do with men having no natural sense of direction." Eve teased. All three men snorted.

"Come on, let's get this show on the road."

* * *

Eve was almost asleep when she felt someone fall down next to her. Too tired from the day's activities, Eve was determined not to open her eyes. The person next to her cleared his throat. Eve clenched her jaw in irritation as she realized it was her brother.

"I didn't hear anyone call for a medic so I'm guessing this is a personal call."

"I always knew you should've gone to college." Eve sighed and opened her eyes, directing them at Lewis.

"What do you want? I was almost asleep."

"I was reading a letter from mom earlier."

"Great time for letter reading, Lew. How's mom?"

"Oh you know mom. Ever the society wife, even in times of war."

"Mmhmm."

"She did mention you though."

"Oh?" Lewis nodded.

"Yep. She was wondering if I had gotten a chance to go to London and see you yet." Eve groaned. Lewis grinned. "You see where I'm with this." Eve propped herself up on her elbows.

"I _was _going to tell them."

"I'm sure you were---_after_ the war." Eve glared at him.

"So, what? You want me to go home or you'll tell them? 'Cause dad'll have to come pull of out of France himself before I agree to that."

"Oh, I'm not gunna tell them or tell you to go home." Eve frowned.

"Why not?"

"Look, I just wanted to let you know that I know." Lewis got to his feet, smiled down at her. "Get some rest. You're gunna need it for the assault on Carentan tomorrow. G'night Eve."

"Night Lewis." She said slowly, watching him walk away, still frowning, and feeling more than a little wary.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, that last scene was admittedly a little on the silly side but it had to be written for a reason. Anyway, I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Trying being the operative word...lol...I totally heart reviews...thanks!!


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** So, I'm gunna tell y'all right now, this chapter was like pulling teeth. And it was partly hard 'cause I have no idea where the few people I need to know where they are actually are. Hopefully that sentence made sense...lol...anyway, I did the best I could.

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is still based on the miniseries, not the actual men of Easy Company.

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Carentan, France  
****D-Day Plus 6  
**

By all appearances, Carentan was deserted. But the old adage, appearances can be deceiving, had never rung more true. There was not a soldier, or medic, among the company who didn't doubt that there were Germans in the marsh surrounded town. From her place next to Major Strayer, where she had been assigned by the Major himself, Eve watched the Easy Company Platoons approach. Being placed in the back for the duration of the assault had not sat well with the nurse. Apparently surviving the jump into Normandy was not enough to excuse her "weakness" as a woman. To put it simply, Eve was chomping at the bit when the first shots rang out and the first injuries of the day took place.

"I should be out there." She grumbled. Stayer glanced at her.

"Is there a problem Lieutenant Nixon?" He asked. She gave him a forced smile.

"Not at all, Major." Her attitude was not lost on him as he turned back to observe the battle. _"Ass."_

"Excuse me?" Instead of making up another word, Eve simply pretended she hadn't heard him. Wringing her hands, Eve watched as the men fell into the ditches that ran parallel to the road.

"Get them moving, Dick, come on." Eve muttered.

"Let's go, Easy!" Strayer shouted. "Get those MGs moving, will you?! Let's get them outta there!"

"They're in the open for Pete's sake!" Lewis shouted. Now the men were beginning to move, running into the town. With every group that moved into Carentan, the wounded list was growing. Even from far away, Eve could see men falling from the German guns. Unconsciously, her feet started moving towards the road. All she could think about was getting to the men-_her men_-laying wounded down there. It was clear that Roe and Spina were going to have their hands full. She was almost to the road when an arm reached out and dragged her back. When she turned around, Eve found herself staring into the face of an angry Major Strayer.

"Lieutenant Nixon! Just the what in the hell do you think you're doing?!" He demanded. "I ordered you to stay back!"

"They need my help!" Eve shouted back, wretching herself from his grip. "I'm useless to them up here!"

"You could get hurt!"

"It's a risk I understood when taking the job and it's that job you're currently preventing me from doing, Major!" They stared each other for several tense moments before Strayer nodded, backing down. "Thank you." Ignoring Lewis' cries for her to hold back for just a few more minutes, Eve rushed into Carentan. Almost immediately, she was surrounded by a hail of bullets. "What the hell am I doing? What the hell am I doing?!" She mantra'd to herself under her breath as she dived into the remnants of a brick building. This place was _nothing_ like London. But Eve knew she couldn't turn back now. Besides it being her job to run head first into battle to save what wounded men she could, her pride would take a beating if she turned tail. Taking a deep breath, she got to her feet and looked across the way. Another deep breath later found Eve in another crude shelter, ducking down to avoid bullets from an upper story window. Carefully, Eve glanced over the brick wall and saw a man crying for help a few feet away. Eve ducked back down as a bullet flew right past her helmet. _Now or never_. Crouching, she ran into the street and skidded down by the man's body. She gave him a quick glance over, saw that he was hit in the left thigh and once in the right shoulder. Bullets were still flying and Eve knew she had to get him out of here. She grabbed the private by his shoulders, carefully as she could, and started dragging him towards a blown out building to the behind and right of them. Even using all her strength, Eve was barely able to drag the soldier.

"Damnit Eve!" A voice shouted from behind her. A minute later, another set of hands was dragging the soldier with her. When they were relatively safe, Eve turned to her helper who turned out to be Toye.

"Save the lecture for later, Joe, now ain't the time." She snapped.

"I've gotta head further into town. Are you--" She waved him off.

"I'm fine! Go!" Looking unsure, Toye finally muttered a 'damnit' and ran off, leaving Eve alone with the wounded soldier. Now, she knew _exactly_ what to do. "What's your name private?"

"Diel, ma'am. John Diel."

"Well John, I'm just gunna patch you up, if that's alright."

"More than alright ma'am." By the time she had finished giving him morphine and wrapping his wounds, the German artillery had zero'd in on them. Knowing there were others who needed her help, Eve gave one last glance over of Diel before running further into the town. She passed several dead bodies, American and German alike, on the way before finding Blithe in a little corner. She knelt down, looked him over.

"Blithe? Are you alright?" She asked over the din of the artillery.

"Lieutenant Nixon?"

"Yes, what's wrong Blithe?"

"I can't see." Eve frowned.

"You can't see?" She repeated. He nodded.

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright, c'mon." She grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to his feet. "Let's get you out of here."

* * *

**Later**

"And he said he couldn't see." Eve finished explaining to Roe. They were now in possession of Caretan but, as all battles did, it had come at a cost.

"Huh."

"I think it's hysterical blindness." Roe raised an eyebrow.

"Ain't that pretty rare?" She nodded.

"But not unheard of. A nurse I worked with in London had an RAF pilot who was struck with it. But I could be wrong so, you know, feel free to look him over." Roe shook his head.

"I trust your judgement." Eve gave him a small smile.

"Thanks. Did anyone bring in Private Diel yet?" Roe nodded and motioned towards a table in the back. Eve started heading back there when Roe called her name. She turned back around. "Hm?"

"How are you?" She shrugged.

"Same as you, Gene." He frowned but didn't press her for a more clear answer as Eve walked up to Diel, who was awake albeit still a bit groggy from the morphine. "How are you John?"

"It hurts."

"I would imagine so. Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Would you mind writin' a letter to my mom for me? I can't with this." He said, motioning towards his shoulder wound with his chin. Eve smiled.

"Of course. Let me just get a piece of paper and something to write with." A couple minutes later, Eve was back in front of Diel, sitting on a stool, pencil poised above the paper. "Ready when you are John."

"Dear Mom..."

* * *

**A/N:** I have no idea why but I had the hardest time writing this chapter. As it is, I'm not 100% proud of it but whatever, I don't know how to improve it so I'm just gunna have to suffer. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. Thanks for reading and, as usual, I do love reviews!


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** And along comes another chapter...I managed to write it...mostly because my best friend threatened me with harm if I didn't tonight...lol...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the _Band of Brothers_ miniseries, save for the DVD, soundtrack, and all the books that go with it. Also, this is based on the characters in the miniseries and is meant purely for entertainment.

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

By the time Eve finished writing the letter to Diel's mother, he was in pain and ready for more morphine. So she injected him with a fresh syrette and headed back over to Roe to see where she could be most useful. Roe was working on a familiar patient and Eve smiled as she approached.

"And here you had me thinking you were invincible." Winters turned his head, his usual half-smirk in place.

"Hey Eve."

"Hey yerself. What happened?" She glanced down at his ankle, where Roe was hard at work.

"I was hit by the ricochet of a bullet, apparently." Winters replied.

"There she is." Roe said, pulling the piece of bullet out. "You're lucky it was a ricochet. You just caught a piece of it."

_"Stupid."_ Both Roe and Eve glanced at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Winters shook his head.

"Now, you gunna be able to stay off of it?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"Well, you gotta try, huh?" As Buck approached to speak with Winters, Eve turned to Roe.

"I just gave Private Diel another shot of morphine. What else can I do?" Roe glanced around, his eyes searching for someone. They finally landed in a back corner.

"I think most everyone's under morphine except for Private Carter. He was hit by a piece of shrapnel from some of the Kraut artillery. I was gunna go remove it after I finished up with Lieutenant Winters here."

"I can manage that."

"You sure?" Eve nodded.

"Yeah."

"Did you hear about Tipper and Lipton?" Eve frowned.

"No. Are they alright?"

"It looks like Lipton's gunna be alright but Tipper---"

"What's wrong with Blithe?" Winters asked suddenly, pulling Roe's attention away from Eve. Leaving them to their converstion, and now worrying over Tipper, Eve moved over to Private Carter, who was leaning up against the wall, shirt off, bandage in place, smoking a cigarette as she approached.

"I was hoping Doc'd send you to work on me, Lieutenant." He joked. Eve cracked a small smile.

"Nice to know that your sense of humor is still intact. Do you need morphine while I pull out the shrapnel?" Carter shook his head.

"Nah. It's just a flesh wound."

"Alright." Pulling out her medical tweezers, Eve removed the bandage from his lower stomach. "Brace yourself, Private 'cause this is gunna hurt."

"SON OF A BITCH!"

*** *** *** ***

She was on a mission to find Albert Blithe. With all the work done at the field hospital done that could be done, Eve had wanted to go make sure Blithe was still able to see and generally feeling alright otherwise. She was more than a little worried about him. There was this look in his eyes that just didn't sit well with her. She found him laying behind a group of "E" Company men, all chatting away. She came to a stop above them and knelt down next to Blithe.

"How ya feelin' Blithe?" She asked. All heads whipped around to greet her but she held up her hand. "Albert?" He opened his eyes, blinking as he focused on her.

"I'm alright, Lieutenant."

"You sure?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Alright. Now," She glanced at the others, smiling. "You can say hello. I'm glad to see all of you are alright."

"We're glad to see you alright." Malarkey said. "We heard you went running into Carentan against the Major's orders."

"He gave me a nod which I took to mean permission." Eve replied. "Anyway, that doesn't matter. I will say if this is how the war's going to go, it might take longer than everyone's hoping."

"Berlin by Christmas. That's how I see it." More said. Eve raised a skeptical eyebrow. She wasn't the only one.

"Yeah, you're full of it." Malarkey remarked dryly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh God!" Muck exclaimed. "This Kraut cheese tastes like---" He trailed off, searched for the right word.

"Stinks?" Eve offered with a small smile when he couldn't seem to find it. Muck nodded enthuastically.

"Thank you! Yes, it stinks!"

"Bread's stale too." Penkala informed him. Muck glared at the back of his head.

"Gimme that."

"Yes, sir...the way we came into town and took over?" More continued. "You know, it don't seem like Jerry's got too much fight left in 'em." Eve shook her head, wondered if More had been in the same town she had been in.

"Hey, More, don't get hit in the face when Jerry throws in the sponge, alright?" Malarkey teased. More pointed a finger at him.

"You mark my words, Mal; Berlin by Christmas." A shadow loomed over Eve and she looked up, shielding her eyes from the bright sun.

"Enjoy it while it lasts. We'll be moving out soon." It was Speirs looking down at them, only it felt more like he was looking specifically at her. Eve stood as he side-stepped around her.

"Out of town, Lieutenant? Already?" More asked. Speirs glanced at him.

"That's right."

"Don't they know we're just getting settled here?" Speirs ignored him, looked back at Eve.

"Lieutenant Nixon, may I borrow you for a second?" The men watched as Eve nodded and moved through them to get to the "D" Company lieutenant.

"Of course." Speirs placed his hand on Eve's lower back, steering her in the direction he apparently wanted her to go.

"Okay." Malarkey said, frowning at his friends. "What the hell was that?"

"You don't think there's something going on between them, do you?" Muck asked. A minute later, they all shook their heads.

"No way in hell." Malarkey declared. "And nice, Groucho..."

*** *** *** ***

Eve felt a little perturbed by the possessive way Speirs was leading her away from the men. The last thing she needed were rumors about her swirling around the company.

"What was it you wanted, Lieutenant Speirs?" She asked when they finally came to a stop beside a cafe.

"I heard you went running into Carentan against orders."

"You of all people should know better than to listen to rumors." Eve snapped, getting annoyed that that was all people could talk about. She was a field nurse! What the hell else did they expect?! A small smirk played on Speirs' lips.

"I was trying to give you a compliment."

"I must've missed that." She all-but-growled as she crossed her arms defensively. _Now_ Speirs was full-on smirking.

"I like you." Eve frowned, confused.

"Excuse me?"

"I--"

"Eve!" Both Eve and Speirs turned their heads as Welsh came jogging up. A mixed feeling of relief and disappointment filled Eve as she moved closer to her fellow Easy Company officer.

"Yes, Harry?"

"We're moving out."

"And I'm guessing I'm still with you?" Welsh nodded, glanced at the annoyed Speirs as he walked away.

"What's his problem?"

"Wouldn't know. Guess we should move out." Even as she walked away, Eve knew the conversation between herself and Speirs wasn't over.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I _promise_ I know what I'm doing and where I'm going. It's just gunna take a few chapters to make it obvious...okay, possibly more than a few...lol...but I _will_ work it out so it makes sense with all that I've originally planned...and again, I'm iffy about this chapter but it's one of those awkward chapters where stuff has to be written but it's not a great chapter all together...anyway, you know how it goes with reviews and me...I love 'em....oh, and one more thing, this was a battle of ideas between my muse and I...which also might explain the awkwardness...and of course, since I'm trying to make the chapters longer, they get shorter...go freakin' figure...


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** So, my best friend and I were talking today, and we entered into an odd conversation involving _BoB_. It basically ended up with us creating a Transformers/Band of Brothers crossover and Hitler had his own 'bot and it was really weird. I'm not sure why I'm sharing but I am...lol...

**Disclaimer:** Me no own _Band of Brothers_ and this is meant all in good fun...

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen  
****Outskirts of Carentan**

Lewis could tell it was Eve, even from nearly 50 feet away. Besides being one of the shortest and slimmest in the Company, the way she wore her uniform showed off her curves. On the one hand, it made her easier to find, on the other hand, well, it made her stick out like a sore, female thumb. Grumbling to himself, Lewis rushed to catch up to his sister before he had to officially report to Major Strayer.

"Eve!" She barely turned, glancing over her shoulder at him.

"Hey, Lew." Lewis fell into step inbetween her and Welsh.

"Do you think you could loosen your jacket to make it not so tight around your waist?" Eve frowned, glanced down.

"What? Why?"

"You stand out because of that waist of yours." Eve rolled her eyes.

"Are you serious?" Lewis nodded. "Oh Jesus, Lew--" Eve paused mid-sentence, took a deep breath. "Fine, Lewis, I'll loosen my jacket." She made a big show of puffing out her jacket. Afterwards, she glanced at her brother. "Is that more satisfactory for you?" Lewis grinned.

"Much. Thanks, sis." He glanced at Welsh. "Keep an eye on her for me, Harry."

"Of course." Welsh waited until Lewis was out of ear shot before saying, "He's just being a big brother." Eve glanced at him.

"Did I say anything?" Welsh chuckled, shook his head. "What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of---" Whatever Welsh was going to say was lost in the sudden burst of gunfire. Everyone hit the deck. "Contact right! Get in the hedgerow!" Welsh shouted. Eve had already started crawling towards what cover the hedgerow could offer. "Bring it around! Right there! Sergeant More! Eve?! Where the hell are you?!" Welsh's eyes searched until he found her. "Good! Stay low! Luz, get down here with the radio! Sergeant More, on me!"

*** *** *** ***

Eventually, the fighting died down and, by nightfall, Eve was camped out in a foxhole with Winters.

"You really didn't have to help dig the foxhole, Eve." Eve gave him a look.

"Dick, first of all, you're injured. Second, just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I'm helpless. When are the officers of the Company going to realize that?"

"About the same time you stop being a woman." Eve opened her mouth to argue when she caught the teasing look in Winters' eyes.

"Was that an attempt at humor, Lieutenant Winters?" Winters gave her his usual half-smirk.

"A small one." He admitted. "Don't tell your brother." Eve couldn't stop a giggle.

"Your secret's safe with me."

"Hm." There was a noise behind them and they both glanced in its direction.

"Flash?"

"Thunder." Came the reply. And out of the woods came Speirs.

"Lieutenant Speirs." Winters greeted.

"Lieutenant Winters, Lieutenant Nixon."

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I need to steal Lieutenant Nixon for a moment." The barest of frowns graced Winters features as he turned to a slightly perturbed looking Eve.

"Eve--" He started to say but Speirs was already talking again.

"It's a medical matter." To bring the point home, Speirs held up his hand, which appeared to be bleeding.

"Doesn't Dog Company _have_ a medic?" Eve grumbled as she climbed out of the foxhole.

"Be careful." Winters warned. "Just 'cause they're singing doesn't mean they're harmless." Speirs gave him a small smile.

"I'll guard her with my life."

*** *** *** ***

Speirs led Eve away from the foxhole in the same way he had led her away in town earlier, with his -uninjured- hand on her lower back.

"Okay." Eve said, stopping suddenly. "Lemme see your hand." As Speirs raised up his injured hand, Eve took her flashlight, turned it on, and put it her in her mouth, clamping down firmly with her teeth to keep it in place. Eve then took his injured hand with her left hand and examined the cut with her right hand. "How'd you do this?" She asked around the flashlight, glancing up at Speirs with a small, concerned frown on her face.

"Don't know for sure." Speirs replied. "It probably happened when I was digging my foxhole earlier." He watched as Eve cleaned the wound before wrapping it with a bandage. When it was all wrapped, she dropped his hand and put the flashlight away.

"So, tell me again why you sought me out instead of one of your own Company medics?" Speirs was silent but hand cupping her cheek spoke volumes. It took Eve a moment but she finally stepped back. "What are you doing?"

"I would've thought that obvious but if I need to be more direct..." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her flush up against him, pressing his lips to hers. Resistant at first, with her hands placed defensively on his chest, Eve gradually gave into the kiss. With her initial resistance gone, Speirs relaxed his grip, his hand now resting on it's familiar place. A cry for a medic drifted faintly towards them and Eve pulled away.

"I have to go."

"There are two other medics in your Company." Speirs replied. "Both of whom I know for a fact are closer. If he calls out again, I'll let you go." And then he was kissing her again but a snap of a twig made them jump apart guiltily. "Flash."

"Thunder. Thunder!" A nervous voice called out from the darkness. Speirs took a few steps forward.

"Where are you going, private?" With his attention elsewhere, a bewildered Eve fled back towards her foxhole, determined to make a stop where the call for a medic had come from.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so, that chapter was def full of author-taken liberties and what not...and remember, I _**do**_ have a plan...I swear...my muse just happened to insist on this whole Speirs/Eve thing...but we've come to an agreement...honestly, I think it's really Speirs' fault...anywho, no one kill me and reviews would be nice too...


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Part of me really likes writing battle scenes but the other part of me hates it. Because since I've never actually _been _in a battle, I can only write from what I observe from movies and from what my father's told me. But he also wasn't a medic (he was a radio man like Luz hehe) and was also in Vietnam and not WW2, he's only so much help. So forgive me if the battle scenes aren't 100% accurate or perfect...I can only try my best...lol

**Disclaimer:** This is based on the miniseries, _Band of Brothers_, and not the actual men...also, I don't actually own _Band of Brothers_...obviously... (see what I did there? I switched it up...I usually write it the other way...and I've just come to the conclusion that I prolly shouldn't have anymore coffee today...)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

"Hey, guys, got any smokes? You want some of this candy shit? No?"

"Nah, I'm alright." Eve sighed as she smoked her morning cigarette. It was still early but everyone was up, preparing for the assault that they all knew laid ahead.

"The outpost got ammo. Here you go, guys."

"Do we have any idea as to what we're facing?" She asked Welsh, leaning forward over Hoobler's shoulder to examine the map which Welsh held in his hands. Welsh shook his head.

"We don't know what they've got. We may be attacking a weaker force. Possibly more paratroopers."

"And you know how they can be." Hoobler joked dryly. Eve smiled as Welsh continued.

"Fire and maneuver. That's the name of the game: fire and maneuver. Dog and Fox Companies will be on our left flank, moving with us." Welsh paused, closed up his map. "Any questions?" He looked at the Sergeants, who each shook their heads in turn. "Let's make 'em holler." But the Germans had beat them to it. Morters started landing all around them.

"Mortar!" Eve flew onto the ground, covering her head as dirt showered down upon her.

"Incoming! Everybody in the hole!"

"Down, down, down!"

"Get that OP in!" Welsh shouted from next to her before covering his head again as another mortar hit nearby. With the initial surprise of the attack wearing off, the men started falling into position. One soldier made the mistake of walking straight into the open; he was hit immediately.

"Medic!" Luz shouted. It was a wasted call because Eve was already making her way into the foxhole where they had pulled the soldier. Eve ripped open his jacket.

_"Shit."_ She muttered as she noticed how close to the heart the wound was. There was another burst and the cracking sound of a tree branch as the ground shook. Eve tossed herself over the wounded soldier and he cried out in pain. "Sorry, I'm sorry." She apologized as she straightened herself up, began working on the wound again. While it was bleeding profusely, it didn't look like an artery had been hit. Sulfur had already been applied, as had the morphine. When the bandage was on, there was little else Eve could do at the moment. There was another cry for 'medic' nearby and Eve climbed out of the foxhole, staying low as she made a mad dash. Winters was kneeling over the injured party, yelling out orders.

"I want fire superiority! Guarnere, keep them pinned down! Keep firing!" He barely glanced at Eve as he and another soldier passed by. Eve checked over the soldier but it was too late.

"Sergeants, reverse! Cover the crest of that hill!" Guarnere turned, saw Eve working to get the spare dogtag off of the dead soldier. "Eve! Get the hell out of the open!" Closing the distance between them, he grabbed the back of her jacket and pulled her behind his line of men. Eve glared at him as she straightened her helmet but Guarnere had already moved on. The dogtag was still clutched in her hand and, as she placed it in her medic bag for safe keeping, Eve heard the first rumblings of tanks. Eyes wide, she watched as they appeared on the German horizon. All around her, the men cursed.

"Great friggin' intelligence. No one said anything about tanks." Someone muttered bitterly. But the tanks apparently weren't interested in them because they started firing on their left flank.

_"Dog Company."_ Eve whispered fearfully, her thoughts briefly touching on Speirs. But with a shake of her head, Eve got up and made another mad dash back towards Welsh and the others. She skidded back into her original position. Welsh looked at her and opened his mouth to say something else but suddenly their attentions were back on the tanks. And now, with the American's left flank falling back, they were concentrating their fire on Easy. The ground rocked as a shell burst nearby. There was a shout and Eve started to head towards the surely injured man when Welsh grabbed her jacket and pulled her back down.

"Roe's got it!" Eve wanted to argue but was forced to roll to the side as a hail of bullets hit the dirt all around her. A sudden biting pain coursed through her left arm.

_"Son of a bitch."_ She muttered as she looked down and saw the tear in her jacket, blood beginning to seep out.

"You alright?!" Welsh shouted. Eve nodded.

"Just didn't move fast enough!" She shouted back, already taking care of the wound. _"That's gunna hurt in the morning."_ With every passing moment, the tanks were getting closer.

"Let's go, McGrath! On me! Shift your fire right!" Welsh ordered as McGrath moved toward him. The men jumped up, moving as commanded, as Welsh and McGrath ran out into the open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Eve shouted, eyes wide, as she watched Welsh fall to his knees, McGrath close behind him. They immediately got to work setting up the bazooka. _"In the history of bad ideas..." _Eve muttered. A shell exploded and Eve covered her head, glancing up only to make sure that Welsh and McGrath were okay.

"Medic!" And back on her feet she was. Rushing towards another injured soldier.

*** *** *** ***

With the arrival of the Shermans, which rallied the flagging spirits of the men, what Germans were left, fled. But even with the fight over, there was still work to be done. Especially for the medics.

"The only two losses I have to report are Phillips and Lovett." Eve said, handing the dogtags to Winters. "I've already sent the injured men on to the field hospital." Winters nodded and then motioned at the tear in sleeve.

"How about you?" Eve glanced down down, having forgotten about it in the chaos of fighting and then taking care of the wounded after.

"It's just a scratch."

"Don't let Lewis see it."

"Don't let Lewis see what?" Lewis asked, sauntering over with his hands in his pockets. He answered his own question when his eyes fell on her sleeve.

"It barely broke skin, Lew." Eve said quickly. "I'm fine so don't overreact."

"Mm-hmm." Lewis said, lips pursed.

"Really, I'm fine. I just didn't move fast enough. Do you know how Dog and Fox Companies are?"

"Strayer's laying into them now." Lewis replied. "They weren't supposed to fall back."

"They were under direct attack by German tanks." Eve pointed out.

"So was Easy." Lewis countered.

"Ah yes, but _we_ had Lieutenant Harry Welsh..." Eve grinned as she threw an arm around Welsh's shoulders, he chuckled. "...who saved the day with McGrath and his bazooka." Eve lowered her arm and then smacked Welsh upside the head. "Don't ever do something that stupid again!"

*** *** *** ***

**D-Day plus 25  
****Field Hospital, Carentan**

"If you could just put it over there, thank you." Eve gave the private a grateful smile as he nodded and carried the fresh box of bandages over to the corner where she had directed. While Roe was out with the rest of Easy, Pepping included, Eve and Spina had volunteered to stay behind and take care of things that needed to be done in town.

"Am I the only one who could use a break?" Spina asked as he joined Eve at her makeshift desk. Eve glanced up from the seemingly endless lists of wounded, KIA, and MIA that she was working on.

"No but at least you don't have to do paperwork. Tell me again why _I_ have to do all this paperwork?"

"Because," Spina grinned. "You have the neatest handwriting." She glared up at him. "And because you volunteered."

"Remind me never to volunteer again." Eve grumbled. Spina chuckled with a shake of his head before walking away. With a sigh, Eve bent her head back over the paperwork, writing in another name of KIA. It was depressing work, especially since it meant going through the bag of dogtags collected from all the medics. Some of the dogtags still had blood on them. Reaching in to grab another dogtag, Eve read the name out loud, "Willis, Nicholas T." She wrote in the name. "And you were in what Company?"

"Dog." Her head snapped up.

"Lieutenant Speirs."

"Are we still on last names?" Not knowing what to say, Eve remained silent. "He was a good man." Eve frowned.

"Who?"

"Private Willis."

"Oh, right. Well, in my opinion," Eve replied as she put the recorded dogtag into another bag. "They're all good men if they're willing to lay down their lives for their country." Speirs nodded absentmindedly. "Do you need something? How's your hand?" He held up the hand in question. Eve stood and came around the desk to look at it. Taking his hand in hers, she looked it over. The bandage was gone but a faint scar remained. "If I had gotten to it earlier, there wouldn't be a scar now." Speirs closed his hand around hers.

"I don't mind the scar." She looked up, meeting his eyes. "Can you get away for awhile?" She glanced down at the desk before looking across the room at Spina and then back up at Speirs.

"Give me ten minutes." He nodded and released her hand before leaving the hospital. Eve sat back down and reached into the bag of the remaining dogtags. There were only three left, which was a blessing for other reasons than her need to hurry. Once the names were recorded, Eve stood and walked over to Spina. "Ralph?" He looked up from his patient.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind if I just take a quick break?"

"Not at all. I think I have this place under control." Eve nodded.

"Okay, great. Need anything while I'm out?"

"A ticket home?" Spina suggested. Eve smiled.

"Anything else?"

"No, go." He waved her off. It wasn't until she stepped into the sunshine that she realized she had no idea where Speirs had gone. Frowning, Eve looked around, eyes searching for her...her what, exactly? What was it they were doing? Besides it being crazy, that is.

"Eve." She jumped, startled.

"You have a knack for just appearing out of nowhere." Eve grumbled. Speirs smiled.

"Sorry."

"I'm sure."

"Come on." And there it was again, his hand on her lower back.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere." He replied vaguely.

"Thanks for being so clear on that."

"Your brother's the intelligence officer, not me."

"I wasn't aware you had one." Speirs frowned.

"Had one what?"

"A sense of humor." Speirs tugged her into an alleyway, going far enough so the only way that someone would see them was if they looked really, really hard. He pressed her up against the wall.

"Has anyone ever told you that you've got a bit of a mouth?" Eve licked her lips, which had suddenly gone dry. It probably had something to do with the fact that her heart was pounding as fast as it did when she was in a combat situation.

"What can I say? It's a Nixon family trait." Speirs smirked.

"I won't hold it against you." He teased quietly before leaning down and kissing her. Eve, who by now had at least acknowledged to herself that she _enjoyed_ kissing Speirs, responded immediately, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "We're moving off the line and back to England." Speirs murmured against her lips.

"I know." Eve replied. "My brother's the intelligence officer, remember?" Speirs smirked, leaned his forehead against hers.

"This isn't going to end just because we're heading back to England." It sounded almost like a command and Eve simply nodded.

"Ok." He kissed her again. "I have to get back to the hospital."

"I'm not stopping you. You can leave whenever you want." But he was still kissing her and Eve was having a hard time pulling away. Finally, she broke apart from him, placing her hands on his chest as if to keep him at bay.

"I'm going now." Speirs smirked and made a move to kiss her but she leaned back. "No! Stop it!" Straightening herself up a bit, and hoping she didn't look as flustered as she felt, Eve left the alleyway.

"See you in England." Speirs called after her.

* * *

**A/N:** I could've actually kept going but since the next chapter is the introduction of Babe, and thus the furthering along of my plot, I decided to end it there. Well that and I really do have things I need to be doing...like work and errands...lol...but I really wanted to get this chapter out cause I had it in my head and whatnot...I'm also aware that I took liberties again but hey, this is fanfiction...thanks for reading and I enjoy reading everyone's reviews, so keep 'em comin!!


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:**Okay, this is so not triple-checked or anything 'cause I didn't feel like triple-checking it. I'm being lazy...and I'm slightly disappointed 'cause of the lack of reviews...not that I don't adore the two who did review (cause I do adore them) and not that I need reviews to boost my ego (Serena the muse does however) but I got a few and I was all excited and then they stopped and I felt like I wrote something horrible...lol...whatever, c'est la vie, right?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries, not the real men.

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen  
Aldbourne, England**

Everyone in Easy, from officers down to privates, was glad to be back in England. Each celebrated their survival in their own way. For Eve, it was a nice, long, hot bath back in her nurse's quarters. Beatrice had volunteered to take her uniform to the laundress in town, so Eve was relaxing in solitude. When the bathwater finally turned cool, she climbed from the tub, slipped into her robe, and fell onto her bed. With a happy sigh, Eve glanced around the room, smiling at it's softness. Despite being a very much war-related building, it didn't _look_ the part and for that she was grateful. Her eyes finally landed on her bedside table where two letters sat. Frowning, Eve reached over and grabbed them. The first one appeared to be from Carl, the second from her parents. Trepidation accompanied each letter but she finally decided the one from Carl should be read last since he wasn't a relative and would more than likely _not_ be scolding her. With her decision made, Eve tore open her parent's letter. Her mother's handwriting filled the two pages, though her father had scribbled something down at the bottom of the second page.

_June 1, 1944_

_Our Dearest Eve,_

_We hope this letter finds you well. Your father and I are doing fine. We're both very busy; your father with work, of course, and myself with my charities. Your sister's getting married! You know the young man very well, actually. It's Dean Price, your friend Blanche's older brother, the banker. Be sure to write your congratulations, though your safe return before Christmas is much preferred. They're planning on an April wedding----  
_

Eve skimmed the wedding information and potential guest list. By the time she got through all of it, the letter was nearly over.

_We do wonder if you'll be coming back from England with a husband yourself. While we do not find any fault with that, in theory, we do ask you to be careful. We're hearing such horror stories of compromised young ladies who volunteered to be nurses-such as yourself-and fall for soldiers who now will not support them. We hope Lewis has been to see you in London. As always, take care of yourself._

_With Sincere Love,_

_Mom_

_Eve,_

_Even though it's war, try to have some fun. Indulge yourself whenever you get the chance...just be __smart__ about it. ---Dad  
_

Eve smiled as she read her father's note. She could even picture his face as he was writing it. Briefly, her mind wandered to Speirs. Was he to be her war-time indulgence? She smiled, tugging on her lower lip a bit. She already knew the answer was a resounding 'yes!'. And now she even had her father's blessing. Though that probably wasn't _exactly_ what he meant.

"Ah well. Onto the next letter." Unfolding Carl's letter, Eve admitted she felt a small twinge of guilt. Carlton Laurie was a very nice young man, the exact type of man her mother would want her to marry. And she enjoyed talking with him and even the few kisses they had shared had been nice. But that was just the problem: he was _always_ nice. Frankly, it got very dull, very quickly.

_June 6, 1944_

_My darling Eve,_

_I hope this letter reaches you. The post here in the Pacific is still in the process of being sorter out properly and many of the men I've meant have nothing but complaints about it. Though I know as I write this, that you have already made the 'big jump'. I have no doubt you'll survive, you're stronger than you realize. Things over here are just as chaotic as they are over there, only it's __much__ warmer here and the pests are everywhere. We expect to fight any day now, though no one is sure on the exact date. Know that my feelings for you remain unchanged and you are always on my mind._

_With Love,_

_Carl  
_

Now Eve felt even _more_ guilty. She should've told Carl how she _really_ felt before he had shipped out. She could always write it in a letter but, no, a "Dear John" letter was a childish way to deal with the situation. She sighed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. "Who is it?"

"Your brother here to take you to lunch."

"Be right there."

*** *** *** ***

It was on their fourth day back in Aldbourne that Speirs finally sought Eve out. It was late and there was a light rain falling with Eve heard someone knocking on her window. Frowning, she glanced at Beatrice, who was sound asleep, snoring softly. The knock came again and Eve quickly walked to the window, opening it.

"Ron, what the hell are you doing?" She hissed quietly when she realized who it was. Even in the darkness she could see his smirk.

"Come out."

"Are you insane?! It's nearly midnight and it's raining!"

"It's drizzling and it's only a short walk to my quarters." Eve frowned.

"Your quarters?" She repeated.

"Yes." He beginning to sound annoyed. "Now put on your shoes and jacket and come with me. Unless, of course, you're too scared to get a little rain on you." Eve glared at him and shut the window, only to reopen it and climb out moments later. Speirs was smiling as he took her hand.

"Stop looking so damned pleased with yourself." Eve grumbled. He chuckled and pulled her up against him, giving her a deep kiss. "Okay, now you can look pleased with yourself."

That was the first time she spent the night with Ronald Speirs and it wouldn't be the last. And though she didn't know it at the time, Eve Nixon's life was about to get a whole lot more complicated by her war-time indulgence.

*** *** *** ***

**Aldbourne, England  
****Days Later**

"Hello boys." Eve smiled as she walked into the hall where everyone was gathered, finishing up their meals. She was greeted with grins and a chorus of hello's.

"Eve!!" Guarnere cried. "Come sit here next to me!" She made her way to the table, ruffling Luz's hair as she passed around him. She slid onto the empty seat next to Guarnere.

"Miss me?"

"Always. Where ya been?" Muck asked. "Did you see Talbert's back?" Eve nodded.

"I was the one who cleared him for duty." She replied. "And _I've_ been working."

"Hey! We've been working." Luz exclaimed.

"_Sure_ you have. I've seen all of you out there, playing with your guns like real soldiers and everything." The men laughed.

"Okay, we don't miss you so much now." Guarnere joked. Eve gave his shoulder a shove.

"Smokey! Do the thing! The _Night of the Bayonet_!" Someone cried. Eve frowned, glancing at Guarnere for an explanation.

"Listen." Was all he said. Smokey got to his feet and the men started to call for everyone to shut up.

"Hey, Hoobler! Be quiet for the man." Muck ordered Everyone turned to Smokey.

"_The Night of the Bayonet._" He paused, letting the title sink in. "The night was filled with dark and cold, when Sgt Talbert, the story's told..."

"I don't like this." Talbert muttered.

"...pulled on his poncho and headed out, to check the lines, dressed like a Kraut..."

"Why is everyone in such a hurry to get back, huh?" Malarkey asked as he and More came into the room, greeting Talbert in that aggressive way men do.

"We don't need you anymore, Tab." More teased.

"...upon a trooper our hero came, fast asleep, he called his name..."

"Oh God..." Smith bemoaned.

"...Smith, oh Smith! Get up! It's time to take your turn out on the line but Smith, so very weary, cracked an eye, all red and bleary, grabbed his rifle, he did not tarry, hearing Floyd, but seeing Jerry."

"Oh my God!" Eve giggled as the rest of the men laughed at Smith's face as he put his head down on the table.

"Way to go, Smithy!"

"..."It's me," cried Tab, "Don't do it!" and yet Smith charged tout suite, with bayonet, he lunged, he thrust, high and low..."

"Oh come on!" Smith cried helplessly.

"...and skewered the boy from Kokomo." Behind Eve, a soldier-a replacement, got to his feet. She, and the rest of the table, turned to watch as Guarnere stopped him, placing a hand on his chest.

"You Heffron?"

"Yeah." Heffron admitted.

"Where you from?"

"Who's asking?" Heffron asked defensively.

"You from Philadelphia?" Guarnere pressed.

"South Philly, yeah."

"I could tell. 17th Street."

"Yeah? Front Street!"

"Come here, sit down." Eve watched as Heffron walked around to sit next to Luz. "Hey, you know a guy named Johnny Waylon?"

"Yeah, I know Johnny." Smokey was talking again so Eve turned her attention back towards him.

"Since you weren't wounded by the enemy and thus didn't qualify for a Purple Heart, we've taken matters into our own hands. Tab, this is for you." Smokey held up the Purple Heart and everyone cheered.

"A souvenir!"

"That's right!"

"Congratulations!" Eve called. Talbert sent her a quick smile.

"I could've shot the kid a dozen times."

"Yeah right." Liebgott snorted.

"I just didn't think we could spare a man." With Smokey sitting down again, the area in front of the cooks was empty. But not for long. Lipton was soon standing exactly where Smokey had been, only looking more grace.

"Couple of announcements to make, men." Eve cleared her throat and Lipton sent her a quick, apologetic smile. "And woman." Everyone sat up a little straighter, focusing on Lipton. "First...listen up. First, the training exercise scheduled for 2200 has been cancelled.'

"Oh yeah!"

"Secondly, all passes are hereby revoked. We're heading back to France..." _That _sobbered the men up quickly. "...so pack up all your gear. We will not be returning to England, boys and girl. Anyone who has not made out a will, go to the supply office. Trucks depart from Membury at 0700. As you were." The mood of the room was low but Luz rushed out a joke to brighten it up a bit, at the expense of the replacement sitting next to him. Heffron flushed slightly. Eve shook her head and reached across the table, placing her hand on Heffron's hand briefly. He glanced at her and she smiled, raising her hand for him to shake.

"Don't mind him. He likes to think he's amusing. I'm Eve Nixon, field nurse for Easy Company." He took her hand, returning the smile.

"It's nice to meet you Eve. I'm Edward Heffron but everyone calls me Babe."

"Babe. I think I can remember that." Eve repeated, her eyes twinkling. "Welcome to Easy Company."

Heffron couldn't be more smitten and Eve's fate couldn't have been more sealed.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so a few things today...er...tonight...

1) I'm aware I rushed it at certain parts and emitted a few "night" details between Speirs and Eve, but I have to for plot purposes cause otherwise there would be a lot of blahness inbetween then and when she finally meets Babe, so I rushed it along a bit.

2) There is actually another Nixon sibling, a sister who's younger than Lewis but older than Eve. She actually exsists, Eve, obviously, does not. That being said, I have no idea who she married in real life or anything.

3) Another reason I'm rushing this chapter out is because I might not be able to update all weekend--4th of July stuff--so I wanted to make sure y'all got at least one more update before then.

I think that's everything. Thanks for reading, Serena and I love reviews, and have a Happy 4th of July!!


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hope everyone had a great 4th of July!! We now come to chapter 20...and it's the longest one yet!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual soldiers. I do own Eve Nixon, however.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty  
****Aldbourne, England  
****September 13, 1944**

"It'll be fun."

"No."

"Come on." Speirs shot her an annoyed look.

"I said I don't want to go, Eve." Eve pouted, falling back against the headboard.

"Why not?"

"Because." Eve gave him a look.

" 'Because' is not a reason, Ron. What? Are you embarrassed to be seen in public with me?" She teased.

"Of course not but we both know that if it gets out that we're involved--" Eve waved her hand.

"I know, I know." She sighed. "Well, I'm going." She started to reach for her dress, which was draped over the end of the bed, but Speirs grabbed her around the waist, pulled her back.

"Stay with me." He murmured against her skin as he kissed the back of her neck.

"I want to go get a drink and we can't stay cooped up in your room all the time."

"Why not?" Eve felt her resolve weakening so she said the first thing that came into her mind,

"Because eventually your land lady is gonna ask if we married in secret and then we'll have to say no and she'll start talking to her neighbors." Speirs sighed, released her. "Thank you."

"Go. Have fun."

"Oh, what? I need your permission to go and have fun now, hm?" Eve asked playfully, her hands on her hips. Speirs smirked.

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Probably not." Eve admitted, pulling on her dress. Speirs watched as she straightened out her hair and fixed the few wrinkles that were in her dress. When she was done, Eve twirled around once. "So, what do you think? Do I look presentable enough?"

"Maybe I _should_ go with you." Speirs mused. Eve giggled and leaned across the bed to give him a quick kiss.

"See you later." She turned to go and Speirs suddenly had the urge to stop her, keep her to himself. But, just as quickly as it had come upon him, the feeling dissipated and he let Eve walk out the door.

*** *** *** ***

Sighing, Lewis ran a hand over his face. If he never had to sit through another meeting in his life, he'd be more than fine with it. But the chances of that happening, especially since he was an Intelligence officer, were slim to none. The sound of a door opening nearby made him glance over. A feminine figure, who reminded him vaguely of Eve, was running out of a house. Since she reminded him enough of Eve to be concerned about, Lewis made his way towards the house. Near the doorway, something shiny laying on the ground caught his eye. He bent down and picked it up, his hand clenching into a fist around it once he recognized that it was Eve's cross. _So little Eve was seeing someone, huh?_ Lewis looked at the house, racking his brain to remember who was quartered there. The question was answered for him when the door opened and Ronald Speirs came walking out.

"Nixon." He greeted gruffly. "Something you need? I just got the phone call about the next jump so if that's what you were coming to tell me..." Lewis was too stunned to respond. His sister-_his baby sister_-was sleeping with the infamous Lieutenant Ronald Speirs of Dog Company?!

"Why?" He blurted out when his mind finally began to clear. Speirs raised an eyebrow.

"Why what?"

"Nevermind." Lewis grumbled, shoving past him. "This isn't over."

*** *** *** ***

It seemed that everyone from Easy was already at the pub when Eve walked through the door, heading straight for the bar where those she always hung out with.

"And don't you look gorgeous this evening." Guarnere said, pulling Eve up against him, kissing the side of her head. Eve grinned.

"It's all for you, Bill."

"Let's run away together." Guarnere suggested jokeningly.

"Sorry..." Eve replied, slipping out from under his arm and sliding over to Babe. "But I think I'm gonna run away with Babe." She glanced at Babe. "Okay, Babe?" Babe flushed as she brushed by him to lean up against the bar and order a drink.

"Okay, yeah, sure." He agreed.

"Fuckin' replacement. Comin' in and taking my Eve away." Guarnere grumbled, obviously kidding. Eve, a beer in hand, turned back around, smiling.

"Maybe it's because he's still a gentleman."

"You've barely said two friggin' words to the man! How can you know he's a gentleman?"

"A girl can always tell." She replied. "Besides," Eve leaned towards Guarnere, kissed his cheek sisterly. "Bill, you know you are every inch the gentleman." Guarnere grinned.

"Damn straight. Come on. Let's go play some darts."

*** *** *** ***

"Well, Lieutenant Nixon, I love ya' with all my heart, but you are the worst darts player I've ever seen." Guarnere commented. Eve blushed brightly as she leaned up against the nearby support beam.

"I told you I was bad!" She exclaimed defensively. "And it doesn't help that I've been drinking!" Those who were surrounding her laughed.

"You've had _one_ beer!" Martin exclaimed.

"I have a low tolerance level!" Eve shot back.

"You _are_ a Nixon, aren't you?" Luz teased.

"Everyone's picking on me." Eve pouted.

"I didn't think you were all that bad." Babe spoke up, walking over and handing her a fresh beer.

"See?" Eve beamed. "Babe's a gentleman."

"Yeah, he's a regular friggin' knight on a white horse." Babe's face turned bright red. "Come on, "Sir Babe", Lieutenant Compton needs an opponent at the dartboard." Luz said, already dragging Babe away. Eve turned to watch, sipping on her beer. Guarnere moved closer to her, nudging her gently. She glanced at him.

"Hm?"

"You sweet on Heffron or something?" Eve frowned.

"What?! No. We barely know each other."

"Really? 'Cause I think you're flirting." Eve gave him a look.

"Please." She snorted softly. "I'm _not_ flirting. I'm just trying to make him feel more comfortable, you know, welcome him into Easy with open arms."

"You're welcoming him with an open something alright." He muttered. Eve glared at him.

"He seems like a nice person. Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"You mean, Speirs?" Eve's eyes widened in surprise and she choked on her beer.

"How'd you--"

"Know?" She nodded. "Because I saw you two sneaking a smooch outside his quarters one day. Then I realized how often you two were always missing at events where both companies were socializing at the same time. I put two and two together. I may not be smart but I ain't dumb."

"Does anyone else know?" Eve asked quietly, her face pale. Guarnere shook his head.

"No and I'm not gunna tell anyone either. But Eve, I gotta tell ya," They locked eyes. "That Lieutenant Speirs is a good soldier and a good man but he ain't gunna be able to give you what you need. Not that I'm tellin' you what to do or nothin'. I just worry about you is all." Despite being a little shaken, Eve was touched by his concern and she gave him a small smile.

"Well, there's nothing for you to worry about. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Guarnere chuckled.

"I don't doubt it." Eve downed her drink as Guarnere turned his attention back to the game. "Man, Lieutenant, you're takin' a friggin' beating!" Eve, feeling the beginning euphoric touches of the alcohol, laughed as Toye informed her of the score.

"Come on, Buck!" She cried, clapping her hands together as best as she could with the glass in her hands. Babe glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Hey! I thought you were rooting for me?!"

"You're winning! I need to root for the underdog. It's an American thing." She replied, giving him a cheeky grin. Babe couldn't help but smile.

"Alright now, Lieutenant, nice and easy." Luz said. "We still got a shot." Everyone was silent as Buck made his shot. The dart landed nowhere near the target. "Tough break. You're having a tough night. People have tough nights." Luz glanced at Eve. "Right Eve?"

"Right George." She said mock-seriously.

"Sorry, George, Eve. I'm trying." Buck apologized, his ever-present smile in place.

"Nice shot, sir." Bull commented.

"Thank you, Bull." Buck stepped aside. "Heffron." Babe got into position, raised his hand.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"Go on, Heff, shoot them out." Toye encouraged, squeezing Babe's shoulders.

"Finish me up."

"See this."

"What does he need?" Luz asked.

"Double seven." Babe replied.

"Here we go." Babe made the shot and everyone clapped as soon as it landed decently enough.

"You're embarrassing the Lieutenant." Guarnere said as he approached, handing a fresh beer to both Eve and Babe. "Here, have a drink."

"Don't mind if I do, Sarge." Babe said as Eve said,

"You tryin' to get me drunk, Bill?" Guarnere grinned.

"That obvious, huh?" Guarnere glanced towards the other replacements. "Better start winning money soon, I think your buddies are starting to miss you." Babe nodded, a small smile on his face.

"Yeah." He agreed. "They do look kinda sad, don't they?"

"They're just serious fightin' men, that's all." Bull replied. Eve smiled, taking another drink from her glass. It was times like these where she enjoyed the war. When no one was dying and no one was shooting at them. Just a bunch of friends, hanging out, having a good time.

"Well, I think I'm gunna go introduce myself." Bull put a hand out, made Guarnere pause.

"Be careful what you say now. Don't take much to set my group off."

"Yeah," Martin agreed dryly. "...you got some wide-eyed killers right there, Bull." Eve rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the beam. She was feeling light-headed and unsturdy on her feet. Of course that didn't stop her from taking another sip of her beer. Eve was teetering a bit when Martin placed his hands on her shoulders to steady her.

"Whoa there, nurse. You alright, E?" She nodded, giving him a big smile.

"A-okay." She giggled. Martin glanced at Bull and then at Guarnere, who took over for Martin and steered Eve into Babe's vacated seat; keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, fellas, 'member nurse Eve? So, what do you hear? What do you say?"

"Uh, actually," A replacement cleared his throat. "That's Babe's seat; Private Heffron's."

"Is that right? I don't care if it's fuckin' Eisenhower's. Who are you?"

"Private Miller, James Miller. I'm in Sergeant Randleman's squad."

"Us too. I'm Les Hashey."

"Hashey." Eve giggled. "That sounds like Hershey." She giggled again, glanced up at Guarnere. "Doesn't it sound like Hershey?" Then in a stage-whisper she asked him, "Do you think they're distantly related?" Guarnere, and he wasn't alone, tried to bite back a smirk. Their company nurse was drunk.

"Eve?"

"Hm?"

"Finish your beer." Guarnere ordered gently. Eve gave him a mock salute.

"Yes sir." Shaking his head, Guarnere looked back at the replacements.

"Tony--" The last replacement started to introduce himself but Guarnere interrupted him,

"Garcia. I know who you are. Old Gonorrhea don't miss nothing."

"Why do you _like_ that nickname?!" Eve asked, her head titled back up at Guarnere, a frown on her face. "I mean, it's a sexually transmitted disease for Christ's sake!" Martin snorted into his beer as Bull chuckled, shaking his head. Guarnere, however, seemed non-plussed.

"Eve. Beer."

"Right. Sorry."

"So, Heffron tell---" Guarnere was stopped mid-sentence by Eve tugging on his sleeve. He looked down at her questioningly. She held up her glass, which was empty.

"I can't go back to my beer 'cause it's empty."

"You can finish mine." Cobb said, handing her his half-full glass.

"Thank you Roy!" With Eve once again distracted, Guarnere started his story again.

"Heffron tell you about Doris yet?" The replacements all shook their heads.

"No."

"Who's Doris?" Eve asked loudly. "Is she a nurse?"

"No and I'm gunna educate you." By this point, Babe had joined them, standing between Martin and Bull. "We're getting ready to get on the plane for that first town we never jumped into. All of a sudden, Heffron stops dead in his tracks. Bing and a bang and a boom, everybody's banging into each other and everything. Heffron's just staring up at the nose of the plane because, on it, is painted this beautiful pin-up. Written underneath: _Darling Doris_. Doris just happens to be the name of the skirt who just that day send Babe one of them letters. You know the..." Guarnere trailed off, forgetting the word. He glanced at Webster. "Web, what do you call them letters that the broads send?"

" 'Dear John' letter." Webster answered. Guarnere nodded.

"That's it. A 'Dear--"

"Babe' letter." Eve interjected with a giggle. "She sent him a 'Dear Babe' letter." Guarnere sighed.

"Anyway," He continued. "Lucky for Babe, Patton overruns our drop zone. Mission canceled. In other words, Babe don't have to risk getting inside old Doris again." He finished with a guffaw. Eve made a face as the replacements smiled. "Hey, Bull," Guarnere said, glancing over his shoulder. "Your squad listens up real good."

"Yeah, they're being polite. Like whenever Bull opens his mouth."

"Johnny, what are you saying? Bull's boys are just humoring him?"

"Yeah," Martin nodded, smirking slightly. "Like whenever he gives out some of his folksy wisdom from back down in the farm."

"Probably think he's a fucking hayseed. Ain't that right?"

"I don't get it." Eve pouted. The replacements started to laugh. Martin glared at them.

"What are you laughing at?" The replacements quickly stopped laughing.

"You new boys, you pay attention to Sergeant Randlemen. Got that?" The replacements nodded. "That's the smartest man in the company."

"Bill?" Eve said, holding up her now empty glass. "Can you get me another one please?"

"What about water? You want some water?" Eve shrugged. "I'm gunna go get you some water. I think you've had enough beer for one night." He added under his breath, walking towards the bar to get her some water.

"Where'd you get that?" Cobb asked, breaking the silence that ensued when Guarnere walked away. Miller glanced down at what Cobb was pointing at.

"It's the Presidential Distinguished Unit Citation." He replied quietly. "For, uh," He cleared his throat quietly. "For what the regiment did in Normandy."

"That's right." Cobb snapped angrily. "For what the _regiment_ did. You weren't there." Miller glanced around the table nervously.

"Hey, hey, ease up, Cobb. It's a unit citation." Hoobler said, frowning at his fellow Easy soldier. But the damage was done. Cobb's angry glare had finally got to Miller and he took the citation off, placing it on the table before getting to his feet and walking away. Eve took the citation, glaring at Cobb.

_"Ass."_ She muttered.

"Shit, Cobb," Bull said, walking over and taking the citation from Eve as she raised it up. "You didn't fight in Normandy, either." Bull walked away and Cobb rushed to defend himself, smacking Garcia on the shoulder so that he would look up.

"I got hit in the plane before I got a chance to jump." Garcia nodded.

"Hey, y'all! Listen up!" Everyone turned towards the door where Smokey was standing, raised above a standing Lipton. "I got us an announcement to make." He placed his hands on Lipton's shoulders. "This here is Carwood Lipton."

"He's already married, Smokey!" Malarkey joked. Everyone laughed.

"This here is Carwood Lipton," Smokey continued, grinning. "...the new Easy Company first sergeant!"

"Go Carwood!" Dukeman called as Eve whistled loudly. Lipton smiled awkwardly.

"As befitting his position, he says he has to make an announcement." Smokey tapped his shoulders and then let Lipton step forward.

"Well, I hate to break the mood here, boys, but we're moving out again." The room grew silent as the news sunk in. But, eventually, the men started to move about, finishing up their beers and leaving. Eve, her alcohol-inspired good mood ruined by the announcement, tried to stand and promptly fell back into her seat.

"Bill!" She cried. Guarnere walked over, Babe on his heels.

"What do you need, Eve?" She looked helplessly up at him.

"I don't think I can make it home on my own two feet because you gave me too much beer." Guarnere rolled his eyes.

"C'mon, Babe, help me get her up." Together, they got her onto her feet.

"Guarnere!" Martin called. "Come here!" Guarnere glanced at Babe.

"You think you can handle her by yourself?" Babe nodded.

"Yeah."

"Alright. Hey, Eve?" She looked at him.

"Yes, Bill?"

"Babe's gunna walk you home 'cause Johnny needs me, okay?" Eve glanced at Babe and then back at Guarnere, nodding.

"Okay." Guarnere smiled, said his good byes, and walked away. Babe had barely gotten Eve outside when she suddenly pushed away from him and sat down on the ground.

"Um, Lieutenant Nixon, what are you doing?"

"For the love of God, if we are not in the presence of other officers, do _not_ call me Lieutenant Nixon. It's Eve or E."

"If that's what you want. So, what are you doing?" He watched as she took off her shoes and then got back onto her feet, beginning to walk away. Confused at first, Babe finally grabbed her shoes and jogged to catch up with her. "Why'd you take off your shoes?"

"Didn't feel like wearing them anymore." She replied, spinning a bit before turning and walking backwards. "Apparently, I can walk."

"Apparently you can." Babe agreed, smiling. Eve, naturally, then tripped over her own feet and fell backwards onto the ground. She burst out laughing as Babe knelt down. "You alright?"

"I'm a paratrooper-ing nurse. It's not the first time I've hit my ass." She giggled. Babe grinned and reached out to help her up. Only her shoes in his other hand made it difficult and they both ended up falling backwards, ending up a tangled up mess of limbs. Laughing, they finally managed to stand. "I'm sorry. I guess I can't hold my beer real well."

"It's fine. You aren't hurt, are you?" She shook her head.

"Just my pride." They walked in companionable silence to her nurse's quarters. When they reached her door, Eve climbed the step and turned, holding out her hand for her shoes. Babe handed them to her. They stood there for a moment before Eve leaned forward saying, "Thanks for carrying them for me." She was about to kiss his cheek when Babe turned his head and their lips met. It lasted a few seconds before Eve jerked back, nearly slamming into the door. "I can't do this. I'm sorry. Good night." Without letting him say a word, she rushed inside, all but slamming the door behind her. Babe stood there, stunned and regretful, realizing that he had just kissed a drunken officer. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he turned on his heel and walked away, trying not to panic at what the consequences of his hasty action were going to be tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N:**So, a lot happened in that chapter. Things have to come to a head at some point and this chapter is just taking us a one step closer to that point...hehe...and I'm not trying to make Eve all "everyone loves her and wants her and she flirts with everyone", I'm basing how she interacts with the guys on how I interact with my guy friends...don't judge me...lol...anyway, you know I love reviews and thanks for reading!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** I'm glad that people enjoyed Chapter 20. Onto Chapter 21, where the drama continues...lol...

**Disclaimer:** This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual men. I don't own _Band of Brothers_. And I was asked by my muse to point out that she has co-ownership of Eve Nixon, so I can't even lay ownership claim to that!!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One**

Eve awoke to a splitting headache and pounding on the door.

"Beatrice, what is it?" She groaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Open the goddamn door!" Eve frowned, turning her head to look at the door.

"Lew?"

"Yes! Now open the door!" With another groan, Eve got to her feet and shuffled to the door, squinting her eyes at the bright sunlight that was pervading the room. Lewis continued pounding on the door right up until she actually opened the door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" She asked, frowning in concern. Lewis pushed past her into the room. Still frowning, Eve closed the door before prompting, "Lew?"

"Mind telling me what the hell this is?" He demanded, shoving her cross necklace at her. Eve frowned deeper, taking the cross from him.

"My necklace. I wasn't even aware it was missing."

"I found it outside of Lieutenant Speirs' quarters!" Lewis exclaimed. Eve, despite her hangover and being surprised at the sudden entrance of Speirs into the conversation, remained calm.

"It must've slipped off while I was walking by--"

"I _saw _you leaving his place last night, Eve!" Lewis shouted so angrily that Eve jumped and took a couple steps back. "What the hell were you thinking?! Or is the problem that you _weren't_ thinking?!" Eve, now angry herself, glared at him, crossed her arms.

"What I do and who I spend my time with is _my_ business."

"Not when it's against army regulations!" Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Are _you_-of all people-really lecturing _me_ on army regulations?"

"How long has it been going on?"

"That's none of your business."

"How long, Eve?!"

"I said that it's _none of your business._" The two Nixon siblings glared at each other intensely, neither willing to back down. Finally, Lewis stomped to the door. Opening it, he turned to Eve.

"End it, Eve, or else." Then he left, slamming the door behind him. Eve sunk down onto her bed, her head falling into her hands. A soft knocking at the door only served to remind her of the hangover headache, which had been momentarily forgotten in the heat of the fight.

"What?!" She snapped.

"It's me, Beatrice." Eve sighed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Come in." The door opened and Beatrice gingerly walked in.

"I heard raised voices. Is everything alright?"

"No but it's nothing for you to worry about. Did anyone else hear?" Beatrice shook her head. "Good. I've got to get ready." Eve got to her feet once again. "Is there any aspirin to spare?"

"Of course. You just get a bath going and I'll fetch you some." Eve gave her a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

*** *** *** ***

**Briefing**

The last thing Eve wanted to do was sit in the same room with her brother but she had no choice. She was required to attend the briefing. And, honestly, she did the information. She arrived around the same time as the rest of Easy Company but she was in no mood to make small talk so she fell into the first seat she came across. Which happened to be in front of Babe and Perconte.

"Mornin' Eve." Perconte greeted. "How ya feelin' this morning?"

"Fine." She replied shortly. Perconte frowned and glanced at Babe, who flushed slightly but shrugged. Perconte glanced back at Eve and tapped her on her shoulder. She turned her head sharply, glaring at him, "What is it, Sergeant Perconte?" She snapped. Perconte sat back, blinking in surprise. Eve had _never_ snapped at any of the men in Easy like that before.

"Nothing, Lieutenant. Sorry for bothering you." Eve turned back around in her chair, focusing on the briefing which was being called to order.

"As you can see," Winters began once everyone had stopped chatting. "...This is called Operation Market Garden. In terms of airborne divisions, this one's bigger than Normandy. We're dropping deep into occupied Holland." Winters waited for the initial information to sink in before continuing. As he began talking again, Eve lit up a cigarette. "The Allied objective is to take this road here, between Eindhoven and Arnhem, so the two British armored divisions can move up to it toward Arnhem. Our job is gonna be to liberate Eindhoven, stay there, wait for the tanks." Winters stepped aside to let Lewis take over. Eve's teeth clenched around her cigarette. Lewis made a point of not looking in his sister's direction.

"The entire European advance has been put on hold to allocate resources for this operation. It's Montgomery's personal plan, we'll be under British command." Everyone groaned, not at all wanting to be under command of the British. For Eve, however, it was nothing new. She'd be under British command since most of these guys had been in boot camp. "The good news is, if this works, these tanks will be over the Rhine and into Germany. That could end the war and get us home by Christmas." There was some quiet cheering at that. Once again, Eve didn't join in, simply remained silent as she smoked her cigarette. Since she was in a crappy mood, she wasn't inclined to believe that the war would be over by Christmas. "It'll be a daytime job. Intelligence doesn't expect much opposition. They think the Krauts in Holland are mostly kids and old men. And we should take them by surprise. In any case, say good bye to England. I don't think they're gonna call this one off." After that, the briefing came to an end and Eve got to her feet as Lewis made a beeline for her. He reached out, grabbed her elbow. "Eve." She wretched her arm away from him with a glare.

"I don't want to fucking talk to you." She growled to the surprise of all those around her. Even Lewis looked surprised, but only briefly. His eyes narrowed after a moment. He opened his mouth to say something but Eve was already walking away. Babe rushed after her, more worried about Eve than about what had happened last night between them.

"Lieutenant Nixon?" Eve whirled around, glaring at him.

"Why is everyone after my attention today?! What, Private Heffron?" Babe, surprising them both, didn't back down, he didn't even flinch as she continued glaring at him.

"Are you alright? You seem upset." Eve exhaled, ran a hand through her hair. When she looked back at Babe, there was something about the way he was looking at her, with such a soft expression, that she had a flashback to a dream from last night. In it, she had kissed Babe...or had he kissed her? Well, it didn't matter because it was just a dream. At least, she was pretty sure it was a dream.

"I'm fine. Thank you for asking. It's just a little family spat." She gave him a small smile. "Are you nervous about the jump?" Babe shook his head.

"No, not really."

"Good. It doesn't pay to be nervous." Just then, Eve glimpsed Perconte walking past them a ways off. She turned back to Babe. "Look, I have to go apologize to Perconte for biting his head off back there, but thank you again, for asking after my well being. I appreciate it." Giving him another smile, Eve dashed off after Perconte. Beaming at having made Eve smile once again (he did love seeing her smile), Babe shoved his hands into his pockets and started walking away, whistling.

"So care tellin' me what that was right there?" Guarnere asked, smirking as he came up next to Babe, who glanced at him.

"What was what?"

"That moment right there, between you and our nurse."

"It wasn't anything." Babe replied, though he couldn't wipe the smile off of his face. "I just wanted to make sure she was alright." Guarnere nodded, his face suddenly serious.

"Yeah, I tell you what, I ain't never seen Eve react like that before. She don't use language like that."

"Is she, uh..." Babe cleared his throat. "...involved with someone?" Guarnere raised an eyebrow. "I'm just asking because maybe that's what her and Lieutenant Nixon were fighting about." Guarnere didn't respond right away, choosing instead to look off into the distance. "Sarge?" Babe prompted.

"Involved?" Guarnere repeated, scratching his head. "It's not really my place to answer that." At Babe's barely concealed crestfallen face, he rushed to continue. "I mean, what with her bein' an officer and all. But, you know, say we were back in the States, I think you two would make a real cute pair. But that's back in the States. If you get what I'm sayin'." Babe frowned slightly, nodding slowly.

"Uh, I think so."

"Good." Guarnere slapped him on the back with a large grin. "You ain't the only one interested in Eve. Hey, you got a cigarette I can bum?"

*** *** *** ***

With her apology to Perconte out of the way, Eve decided to seek out Speirs. It didn't take long. He was speaking with two "D" Company sergeants nearby. Eve waited politely off to the side while he finished up his meeting and called his name the minute the sergeants walked away. Speirs turned to her with that small smirk of his.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Nixon." He greeted as they saluted each other.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Speirs. Do you have a few minutes?"

"For a fellow officer, always." They began strolling along, keeping a respectable distance of course. "You look a little pale. Are you feeling alright?"

"Hungover." Eve admitted.

"I'm guessing you had a good time last night."

"I always enjoy spending social time with those in Easy Company. They're good guys." They continued in silence for a minute or so before Eve said, "My brother knows about us." Speirs' face didn't change a bit but he give a quick nod.

"I figured as much when I met up with him last night just outside my quarters." Eve's eyed widened in surprise.

"What?!"

"I got the phone call about the jump and left the house just after you left. Your brother was standing outside."

"That must've been when he found my necklace." Eve mused. "He's angry. Warned me to end it or else." Speirs glanced down at her, face free of emotion.

"What do you want to do?"

"What do _you_ want to do?" Speirs shrugged.

"He's your brother." Eve frowned.

"You're not worried at all?" He shook his head. "Not even a little?"

"No." Eve halted.

"Do you _even_ care?" Speirs turned to look at him.

"Of course I care but what to do you want me to do about it? Challenge him to a duel or something? He's your older brother; _of course_ he's angry that we're involved." Eve glared at his casual tone of voice.

"I'm so glad you find this situation so inconsequential." She snapped, stalking past him. He reached out to grab her elbow as she passed but Eve side-stepped him. "I've got work to do." With a frustrated sigh, Speirs watched her walk away.

*** *** *** ***

Eve always hated getting ready to jump. Mostly because all of the equipment was extremely heavy. Granted, she was lucky, not having to carry as much as the others, and she knew she was lucky. Didn't make it any easier to wear.

"Need anyhelp Eve?" Roe asked after watching her struggle with her gear for a few minutes.

"That obvious, huh?" She joked lamely as he walked over. He gave her a brief smile before beginning to "work".

"There. All better." He said a couple minutes later, stepping back to look her over.

"That's Gene. You're a lifesaver."

"That's why the Army made me a medic." He joked. Eve grinned.

"At least they gave you a reason." Spina muttered, glancing up from his last minute check on his pack.

"Look's like Popeye's back." Roe commented, looking past Eve, who turned to follow his gaze. Popeye was indeed jumping down from an army jeep and being greeted by Lipton.

"And look who's with him." Spina added darkly, getting to his feet. "Sadistic Sobel himself."

"Still looking as miserable as ever." Eve remarked, shielding her eyes from the sun. "And it looks like he's marked Mal as his latest target."

"Probably has something to do with that motorcycle he and More "borrowed"." Roe said. Eve looked at him, smiling slightly. He frowned. "What?"

"I just love the way you say 'motorcycle'." Roe flushed. "Should I go rescue Malarkey from the wrath of Sobel?"

"No." Muck said, appearing out of nowhere. "Let the Mick fend for himself."

"Some friend you are." Eve teased.

"I try." Muck grinned. Eve shook her head with a small smile.

"Alright, well I'm ready to go. Anyone need help getting their stuff on?" She asked, looking around.

"From you? No thanks." Muck replied, grinning. Eve gave his shoulder a shove. "Sorry but I've seen the way you help with packs and--" Eve placed a hand over his mouth.

"_Thank you_ Skip, you can shut up now."

"Yes ma'am."

*** *** *** ***

**Holland  
****September 17, 1944**

Eve couldn't help but compare this jump to the one she had made in Normandy. But there simply was no comparison. The jump into Holland went as though it was merely a practice jump, not a single shot was fired at them. Which was more than fine with Eve. Still, she landed with a thud and jumped to her feet just as quickly, throwing off the chute and running towards the others. Silently, Easy fell into a ditch to await further orders. Eve found herself sandwiched between Toye and Liebgott.

"Howdy boys." She greeted them with a small smile. "I think I like jumping into Holland; what with no one shooting at us."

"Are you gonna bite our heads off if we answer that?" Liebgott asked. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Okay, I get it, I was a bitch earlier. I had a bad morning."

"You hear the mouth this girl's got on her?" Toye asked pointing with his thumb at Eve as he shook his head. "Such language."

"Ha ha." Eve remarked dryly as Peacock came along.

"We're going in through this field here. Wait until my signal and then go." Peacock said before moving along down the line.

"Think we're gonna run into any resistance at all?" Eve asked.

"Your brother didn't seem to think so." Toye replied. Eve made a face.

"Ugh. Don't mention him." Toye and Liebgott exchanged a look.

"You, uh, wanna share or something?" Liebgott asked, looking decidedly uneasy at the thought.

"Not really." Eve replied. Liebgott exhaled in relief. "Anyway, I, for one, would be thrilled if we didn't run into any resistance. If not a shot is fired, it would mean the end is definitely in sight.

"Here here." Toye muttered in agreement.

"Move out! Easy Company! Let's go! Move out!"

* * *

**A/N:** So, um, the relationships in Eve's life, yeah, not going so well right now...lol...ah well, she's a big girl, she'll figure everything out. I gotta admit though, it's hard for me to pull Eve away from Speirs...I was startin' to like them together...friggin' muse...lol...anyway, hope you enjoyed and the more reviews, the merrier...


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** The only thing I have to say before you read is that I do not speak German, only a handful of phrases thanks to my grandfather (who was German-Swedish and lived in Germany just prior to WW2. His family left before the break out of the acutal war for reasons no one in the family will actually tell me...all I know is that my grandfather insisted that he wasn't German). Anyway, I'm getting off point, sorry, I've had a lot of sugar in the past hour. Anyway AGAIN, what's supposed to be in another language besides English is in _italics_, which you probably would've figured out anyway. Ok, I'm done now.

**Disclaimer:** I own Eve Nixon but not _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual soldiers.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two**

**Eindhoven, Holland**

It was utter celebration chaos in Eindhoven when Easy Company arrived. Even to those who believed in the intelligence, it was surprising. No one expected to be greeted with hugs and kisses. Eve had a huge grin on her face as she walked down the main street of Eindhoven, a little girl in her arms. Guarnere laughed the minute he saw her.

"Look at you. We're barely arrive in Holland and you already got a kid."

"Her name is Astrid." Eve informed him. "And she's..." She glanced down at the little girl. _"How old are you?"_

_"Four."_ Astrid replied with a huge smile. Eve kissed the top of her head before turning to Guarnere, still grinning.

"She's four."

"Since when do you speak German?" Guarnere asked, eyebrow raised.

"Since I passed Webster and heard him telling Perconte how to say it."

"Uh and where exactly is Miss Astrid who's four's mother?"

"I have no idea." Eve replied. "This child was literally thrust into my arms without warning."

"Alright, well come here, Mother Goose, they're taking photos over here. Hey Heffron!" Babe looked up, grinning as well, and laughed as he watched Eve place her helmet on Astrid's head. Guarnere followed his gaze. "Yeah, Eve's playing mother for a change."

"Hey! What are you talking about?! I play mother to all of you guys nearly every day!" Eve exclaimed indignantly.

"You're _nothing_ like my mother." Babe informed her. Eve frowned at him slightly.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you."

"No, no, no!" Babe exclaimed quickly. "That's not what I meant! I mean that I'd rather not think of you _like_ my mother." But Eve's attention had been pulled away by Astrid and she didn't hear him. Babe groaned as he ran a hand over his face. Next to him, Guarnere laughed and patted him on the back.

"You're gunna have to be more aggressive than that." He said as they got together for the picture. In Eve's arms, Astrid lunged sideways, grasping for Babe's jacket.

"Whoa there." Babe laughed as he helpled Eve straighten Astrid up in her arms.

"Apparently your jacket is more interesting than mine." Eve joked. Babe grinned as their eyes met.

"Guys, the man's tryin' to take our picture. Would you mind lookin' at the friggin' camera?" Guarnere asked. Babe flushed as he and Eve both turned to the camera. Astrid, naturally having the appropriate lack of attention for her age group, did not turn to the camera.

"Hey, watch this." Babe said, tugging on her sleeve to make Astrid look at the camera, which she finally did.

"Watch the camera!" Perconte exclaimed to his own little group of followers just as the camera clicked.

"Easy Company! Keep it moving! Let's go! Come on!" Eve looked at Astrid and then at Babe.

"What should I do with her?" As if on cue, a voice from the crowd shouted,

"Astrid!"

"Well that answers that question." Eve muttered, putting Astrid down and retrieving her helmet as Astrid rushed into a woman's open arms. For a moment, Eve watched the scene regretfully but soon she was pulled along by Babe and Guarnere.

*** *** *** ***

Winters had offered her a bed in the HQ building but Eve had polietly declined. She knew that Lewis would be there and he was still the last person in the world she wanted to talk to. He had no right butting into her life like that. Especially telling her to end it with Speirs.

"Hmph." She muttered, kicking at the ground.

"So, what'd the ground do to you this time?" Luz asked, materalizing from the darkness, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "Was it talking dirty?" Despite herself, Eve snorted in laughter.

"Why? Are there rumors about me and it going around?"

"About you and the dirt? No. About you and Speirs? Well, now, that's a different story."

"What the hell?!" Eve exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Does _everybody_ know?!"

"So they're true?!" Luz chuckled, shook his head. "Of all the men in the army, I never would've pegged Speirs as the one you'd go for." Eve frowned.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. He's just so...intimidating?"

"Are you saying I can't handle him?" She asked accusingly. Luz's eyes widened and he held up his hands.

"No, not at all. It's just...I mean, come on! It's Speirs!"

"Everyone keeps saying that like they know him! But does anyone _really_ know him?! Do you?!" Eve exclaimed, shoving her finger in Luz's chest. Luz quickly shook his head.

"No, can't say that I do." Eve muttered an 'I didn't think so' and turned away from him. "I gotta say though, and I'm just gunna go ahead and apologize before hand, that if you're this stressed out, maybe you _should_ rethink the relationship." Leaving Eve to muse over what he had said, Luz bid her good night and walked off.

*** *** *** ***

**The Next Day**

"Now this," Hoobler grinned. "...is the only way to travel." Eve couldn't help but agree. The tanks were a hoot to ride on. He glanced at her. "Think they'll let me take one home?"

"I'm thinking probably not." Eve replied. "Besides, where would you park it?"

"Eh, you're right." Hoobler agreed.

"Oh man!" Bull exclaimed suddenly. Everyone glanced up at him. "You know, I hate eggs!" Eve giggled, shook her head, and looked away.

"Here, Sarge, you can have this one." Up along the side of the road was a young woman, a baby in her arms. The woman's head was freshly-and harshly-shaved. She was one of the women who had slept with the Nazi's, more than likely because they had no choice.

"I think that baby's a result of her relationship with a Nazi." Eve mused out loud, saying it more under her breath. No one answered as Bull handed off his food to a soldier to give to her. No one completely agreed with the treatment but it wasn't their place to comment so they would do what they could when they could. Soon, the tanks had passed the woman and were slowly approaching a sign, letting them know they were in---

"Vincent van Gogh was born in Nuenen!" Webster exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah? So what?" Cobb asked, not sounding impressed at all.

"Sure teach you a lot of useful stuff at Harvard." Hoobler muttered, a small smirk on his face. Eve grinned.

"Mellet!" Hashey suddenly exclaimed. The group watched as the Lieutenant walked further out ahead of the tanks, raising his binoculars.

"Hey, get a load of General Patton."

"What the hell's he doing?" Peacock asked.

"He makes quite a target, don't he?" Eve couldn't help but nod in agreement with Hoobler.

"Lieutenant!" Bull shouted. The Lieutenant turned and was suddenly struck down by a bullet. And then everybody was moving.

"Sniper!"

"Sarge!"

"Clear the tracks! Move it! Get behind the tanks!"

"Come on! Get in the ditch!" Eve had barely reached the ditch when Bull yelled,

"Medic up front! Medic up front!" Eve ran forward, skidding to a halt next to the wounded Lieutenant.

"Go, Bull, I got him." She said. The words had barely left her mouth when a bullet suddenly ripped high into her left thigh. Eve cried out, and clutching the bullet hole, fell backwards. "Son of a bitch!" She exclaimed through clenched teeth, trying to fight the pain in order to continue working. She shifted up only to be hit by another bullet, this one piercing her side. "Gotta stop moving." She muttered, her eyes starting to feel heavy. The last thing she saw, before passing out, was Roe's concerned face, hovering above her.

"Eve, hold on. We're gunna get you out of here."

* * *

**A/N:** Ok, so I know that this one was a short chapter but it had to be because of how I ended it. But, don't worry, the next chapter will be longer. I promise. Also, the whole part between Babe, Eve, and Astrid, I admit, was kinda cheesy but hey, I'm entitled. Who knows? A later chapter could be pure fluff!! hehe...Also, I know there was another medic who ran to help the injured idiot of a lieutenant, but I made it Eve. One of those fanfiction author liberties things again. Oh and I know the stuff with Luz seemed random but I let my BF decide who would stumble across Eve and, since my BF loves Luz, she said Luz. Serena and I had another little tiff over this chapter because she didn't want Eve to get shot but I had to make Eve got shot. In other words, my muse does not want any credit in this past chapter because she hates it...lol...muses, what can you do? Reviews are always appreciated!!


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ but I do own Eve and any other character whose not originally in the miniseries. This is all for entertainment and is based on the characters in the series, not the actual men.

* * *

**  
Chapter Twenty-Three**

**Field Hospital**

It was the pain that eventually woke her up. Groaning, Eve opened her eyes, blinking to clear her vision.

"Whoa, ease up there." A medic appeared above her. "You keep still. You have impeccable timing, Lieutenant. I was just about to pump you up with some fresh morphine."

"Where am I?" Eve asked, her voice scratchy.

"Field hospital. We barely had this place set up when you arrived."

"How's the other lieutenant?" The medic frowned.

"Who?" Then it dawned on him. "Oh! You mean the lieutenant who came in with you. He's still in surgery. And here comes the morphine." Eve closed her eyes, took a deep breath. "So!" The medic clapped his hands, dragged a metal stool up next to her bed. "You're the infamous female paratrooper that everyone's been talking about." Eve opened her eyes so she could look at him.

"Technically, I'm a nurse, not a paratrooper." The medic shrugged.

"Potato, patato. I'm John Owens, by the way."

"Eve Nixon."

"So I read on your dog tags. You feelin' the morphine yet?"

"Mmhmm." Eve replied, her eyes starting to close as the pain finally began to fade.

"We're gonna take out the last bullet and then move you back to England." Eve's eyes shot open and she turned her head quickly towards him.

"No!" She exclaimed as loud as she could. Owens sat back, surprised.

"No? You don't want to go back to England?"

"No. Don't let me get sent back to England. Please." And then the morphine took her completely over, leaving her unconscious to the world around her.

*** *** *** ***

Bull had his orders. He had been asked to send out all of Easy's hello's (and a hug from Guarnere) and a letter from Lewis, all to Eve. Bull himself was worried about their company nurse. While all of them accepted her presence within the company, and didn't doubt that she could do the job, when it all boiled down, Eve was still a woman. And seeing her get hurt like that had, well, shaken all the men of Easy Company up.

"Bull?" Bull snapped his head up and grinned as he saw Eve being wheeled towards him.

"Hey, Lieutenant." He greeting, getting to his feet. Eve narrowed her eyes.

"Just because I've been injured doesn't mean you need to start calling me lieutenant." Bull laughed.

"Right, sorry. How ya feelin'?"

"Take over for Owens here and I'll tell you." Owens put on an exaggeratedly wounded look.

"Geez Louise, Eve, I'm hurt. You don't want me around no more?"

"Not right now, no." Eve replied. Owens looked at Bull.

"Careful, she's grouchy." Eve glared up at him. "I'm going, I'm going." He glanced back at Bull. "Good luck, Sergeant." As Owens walked away, Bull took over the wheelchair duties.

"So, are you feelin' alright?"

"I feel fine. Okay, admittedly, I'm a little sore in the side and leg but they won't let me walk around. They keep saying '_not yet, not yet_'. I hate hospitals."

"You're a nurse." Bull pointed out.

"Let me rephrase that, I hate being a _patient_ in hospitals."

"Well, I'm sure they know what's best for you."

"They _wanted_ to send me back to England but I said no. I don't need to go back there yet." Bull silently admitted that he was continually impressed by Eve's doggedness to stay. "Oh my God! You're injured! Well, _of course_ you're injured! Why else would you be here?! How selfish of me not to notice! I hope I haven't made it worse by making you push me around in this stupid thing!" Bull chuckled as he waited for her to calm down.

"I'm fine, Eve, so calm yerself. It was just a piece of tank shrapnel."

"Just a piece of tank shrapnel. _Hmph_." Eve snorted softly.

"I should get you back to your bed though. That Private Owens hasn't stopped watching us since I took over." At first, Eve looked ready to argue but then she sighed.

"Yeah, okay." It didn't take Bull long to bring Eve to her bed, which was located in the back of the field hospital.

"Before I leave, I'm supposed to tell you that Easy says hi and Bill wanted me to give you a hug but since you're already in bed---" Eve held up her hand, a small smile on her face.

"We'll just consider the hug delivered." Bull grinned.

"Alright. And your brother wanted me to give this to you." He held out the envelope. Hesitanting a fraction of a second, Eve accepted the letter.

"Thank you." Bull nodded.

"Yer welcome. Want me to come by later?" Eve smiled.

"I'd like that." He turned to go but Eve called him back. "Was anyone else in Easy injured or..."

"Lieutenant Compton was shot in the backside, the million dollar wound. Private Miller was killed." Eve sighed sadly, shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Bull." He nodded, ran a hand over the top of his head.

"So am I." He gave Eve a small smile. "I'll see you later, Eve." She returned the smile and watched him leave. Once she was alone, Eve looked down at the letter from her brother.

"To read or not to read, that is the question." Her hands answered for her as she began tearing open the envelope. Eve unfoled the letter, noting her brother's usual lack of length.

_Eve_

_You know I hate writing letters so I'll keep this short. That fight we had was, without a doubt, mostly your fault...  
_

"Please." Eve snorted.

_...but I had a hand in it too. I'm not going to apologize for what I said because my stance hasn't changed. However, an explanation might help._

_You've got a future ahead of you. You aren't bogged down by all the vices like the rest of our family. And I don't want you to caught in a situation where that future is either put in jeopardy or completely taken away from you. That's why I got so angry. Now don't think you're perfect or anything, because you're still a pain in the ass with an attitude problem._

_Know that I'm worried sick about you and I'll come see you the first chance I can break away from the line._

_Lewis  
_

"Leave it to Lewis to compliment and insult me in the same breath. Couldn't he just've said that he was worried about me?" Eve muttered, but she had a smile on her lips. Placing the letter back in it's envelope and the envelope under her pillow, Eve settled down further into the bed. The action made her cringe as the skin around the wound stretched painfully. "And all I'm gonna have to show for this is two scars and a purple heart." Grimacing, Eve continued to get comfortable. The sooner she beat the pain, the sooner she could return to the line and back to Easy.

*** *** *** ***

The battle of Nuenen had been a disaster. _Especially_ when it came to the intelligence. And no one was taking it harder than Lewis Nixon. The inaccuracy of the intelligence had nearly cost his baby sister her life. If there was ever a time to drink, it was now. Lewis was stretched out, a cigarette in one hand, flask in the other. And it was in that position that Winters came upon him. Silently, he sat down next to his friend.

"Just ran into one of the medics from the field hospital making a supply drop." Lewis didn't say anything so Winters continued. "Says he knows Eve and that she's doing fine." Lewis raised his flask.

"I'll drink to that."

"You know, Nix, you could go see her if you wanted to."

"She's probably still angry with me." Lewis muttered. Winters, as curious as any human, wanted to ask what the fight between the siblings had been about, if the rumors about an affair between Eve and Speirs were true, but he also didn't want to invade anyone's privacy so he remained silent. "_I am_ her older brother. I know what's good for her." Winters nodded.

"I'm sure you do."

"I mean, it's not like he's the last man she'll ever be attracted to." Winters watched as Lewis stood, swaying on his feet. "Hell! She should hook up with you!" He gestured at Winters with his flask. "At least then I'd know she'd be taken care of by a gentleman!"

"As much as I like Eve, Nix, I don't see that happening." Lewis snorted.

"Yeah, she'd probably eat you alive anyway. She has no filter." Winters smirked slightly.

"Yeah." They were quiet for a minute.

"So, she's really going to be okay?" Lewis asked seriously. Winters nodded. "Good." Lewis started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He held up his flask, shook it to show it was empty.

"Your footlocker."

*** *** *** ***

Guarnere wasn't sure he was going the right thing, going to see Speirs, but he figured that if the situation was reversed, he'd want to be told. So, it was with this knowledge, that Guarnere drove into the Dog Company camp. Leaving the borrowed motorcycle, Guarnere asked around and found Speirs leaning up against a tree, snaking a cigarette.

"Lieutenant."

"Sergeant." With the salutes out of the way, Guarnere got right down to business.

"To be honest," He began. "This ain't a professional call. I'm here because of Eve..." Guarnere noted that Speirs' face didn't change at all at the mention of her name. "...she was shot at Nuenen. She wasn't killed but she's laid up in the hospital. I wasn't sure if you knew or not, and since Eve's a good friend of mine, I figured she'd want someone to tell you." Speirs nodded.

"But she's alright?"

"Yes, sir." Guarnere nodded.

"Good. I'd hate for Easy to lose one of their medics." Guarnere frowned. "Something wrong, Sergeant?"

"You aren't worried?"

"Should I be? You said that she's at the hospital and that she's going to be alright." The muscles in Guarnere's jaw twitched in anger. He wanted nothing more than to punch Speirs in the face but he held back, mostly for Eve's sake. "If you go visit her, please send my regards."

"With all due respect, sir," Guarnere said quietly and thinly. "You should give her your regards yourself." Speirs looked him over, almost like he was sizing him up.

"Do you have a problem with me, Sergeant Guarnere?"

"One or two, sir." Speirs crossed his arms.

"By all means, share."

"It ain't my place to say."

"I insist." That was all the prompting Guarnere needed.

"If you don't love Eve, then you need to let her go because she deserves something better than being a notch in your bedpost."

"Is that all?" Speirs asked calmly.

"Yes." Guarnere replied, stunned by the continuing calmness of the senior officer.

"You should get back to Easy. There are still German snipers out there." Guarnere snorted softly in disbelief.

"Have a nice night, Lieutenant." He snapped before turning and walking away.

"Oh, and Sergeant?" Guarnere glanced over his shoulder. "She's not just a notch in my bedpost."

* * *

**  
A/N:** Okay, before any Speirs lovers kill me, know that I love Speirs. He's right up there with Guarnere and Malarkey for me (and I really, really like Guarnere and Malarkey) but I need to have him act like this because, well, part of it is his actual character in the series, another part is because of how I view him. I see Speirs as being a very matter-of-fact, private man. And also because I need to continue pulling Eve and Speirs apart otherwise they'll end up together...lol...I'm not at all thrilled with Nixon's letter to Lewis but, again, things needed to be said so now they are. Anyway, thanks for reading!!


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Mucho thanks to everyone who added this story to their alerts!! And I've already thanked my reviewers but I'll thank them again...thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own _Band of Brothers_. Based on miniseries, not actual men. Do have joint-ownership (with muse) of Eve.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four**

The minute the head medic-some surgeon-gave her the '_ok_' to walk, Eve was up on her feet, helping out wherever she could in the hospital. Secretly, she was just biding her time until she could find a way back to Easy Company. Eve wasn't alone in the hospital. Bull was still there (though he'd be heading back to Easy soon) as were Guarnere and Buck. All of them were itching to get back onto the line with the others.

"Bill, if you're serious about helping me, then help me. Otherwise, at least talk and keep me company." Eve snapped gently as Guarnere's attention drifted away from the task again.

"Huh?" Eve gestured at the empty box in front of him.

"We're filling these up to send to the Brits, remember? You volunteered to help me but so far you've only filled up one box."

"Oh, sorry." Guarnere mumbled, tossing some bandages into the box. Eve frowned.

"Are you alright, Bill? You seem distracted. Is your leg bothering you?" He shook his head.

"The leg hurts but it's nuthin' I can't handle."

"Then what's wrong?" Eve came around the table to sit in the chair next to him. Guarnere looked at her concerned face and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"E, there's sumthin' I gotta tell you." Eve's frown deepened.

"What?"

"I, uh, I went to see Speirs." Eve's eyes widened in surprise.

"You what?!"

"Look, before you bite my head off, I went there to tell him that you were shot."

"Bill, why? He didn't have to know! Did he think I told you to tell him that I was shot?" Guarnere frowned.

"I don't think so. Why would he? I told him that I figured someone should tell 'im. Why wouldn't you want him to know?"

"Because," Eve began, getting to her feet. "I don't want him to get worried that I expect something more from him."

"Sumthin' more from him?" Guarnere repeated, eyebrows raised in disbelief. "You're sleeping with the man for Christ's sake!" Horrified, Eve clamped a hand over his mouth, glaring at him.

"Bill!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." He said as soon as she removed her hand. "But, what the hell do you expect from the friggin' relationship?"

"I don't know." Eve admitted, sitting back down. "Companionship, I suppose. I know this may seem hard to believe but Speirs...Ron...is actually a fun man to spend time with."

"Oh my God." Guarnere groaned. "I don't want to hear where this is goin'."

"I don't mean it in that way." Eve said. "I mean that he's got a great sense of humor and he's intelligent. I like talking with him. And yes," She added, a mischevious twinkling her eyes. "He's great in the other department." Guarnere shook his head.

"I _really_ didn't need to know that. You're spending too much time with us soldiers." Eve smiled, nudged his shoulder playfully. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Do you love him?"

"I..." Eve hesitated. "...care very much for him."

"Then you don't love him." Guarnere said, getting to his feet.

"Why are you leaving? I thought we were having a heart-to-heart." Guarnere nodded down towards the entrance; Speirs was heading their way.

"You've got a visitor 'cause he sure as hell ain't here to see me. Have fun."

*** *** *** ***

It hadn't been easy for him to leave but, eventually, he'd felt comfortable enough to leave Dog Company and go visit Eve in the hospital. He was glad to see that she was least up and walking around. He approached her, giving her the smallest of smiles.

"How are you, Lieutenant?" Eve asked pleasantly, though her smile was a bit wary, like she had a lot on her mind.

"I should be the one asking you that."

"I'm fine. I'm almost all healed up." Speirs nodded, glanced at all the people walking around them.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Eve nodded.

"This way." She led him outside, away from the general population. When they were out of sight, hidden behind the hospital, Speirs leaned down and kissed Eve gently.

"I'm glad you're okay." He went do kiss her again but Eve placed a hand on his chest, stopping him. He frowned down at her. "What?"

"What are we doing?"

"Well, _I_ was about to kiss you." Speirs replied teasingly.

"No, I mean, where is this relationship going?" For the first time ever, Eve saw a look of panic on Speirs' face. It lasted briefly but there was no mistaking it.

"If this is about marriage, I'm not sure I, uh..." He broke off, struggled to find the right words that wouldn't insult her. To his surprise, Eve started to laugh. "Well _that's_ not what I was expecting."

"I'm sorry. It's just...I don't want to marry you either if that's you're trying to get to."

"So why are we having this conversation if we're both on the same page?" Eve stood up on her toes and kissed him before pulling away. "We're ending this, aren't we?" She nodded.

"Yeah." Speirs sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"I think it's for the best. If the relationship's not going anywhere, I should end it to salvage my relationship with my brother, since he hates that we're involved. But I'd like it if we could at least try and remain friends. Do you think we could try?" Speirs nodded.

"I should get back to the line." Eve nodded.

"Thank you for coming to visit me." He nodded again and started to walk away but then turned around, stared at her for a minute. Eve was about to ask what was wrong when he said, in a slightly regretful tone of voice,

"I'm going to miss you."

*** *** *** ***

**Schoonderlogt, Holland**

**October 4**

Babe wasn't a nosy person by nature but when he heard Luz mention Eve's name, well, his curiousity was piqued.

"So, the rumor _is_ true." Talbert whistled. "Wow."

"What rumor?" Babe asked. They glanced at him.

"That Eve's having an affair with Speirs from Dog Company." Babe felt his heart drop. But, he had to admit, in a way, it made sense. Why she had pulled away from the kiss and probably why her and her brother had gotten into the fight. "Isn't that right, Heffron?"

"Yeah." He muttered absentmindedly. "Right." Feeling more than just a little foolish at having actually fallen for the nurse, Babe walked away.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll admit it, Speirs is a little OOC in this chapter but whatever. It had to be written. And I'm aware that the real Speirs was actually married during this whole time, but I cut that out for the story's sake. Also, can I just say, that I love the name of that town in Holland? Cause it's seriously a great name. Anywho, hope you enjoyed!!


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. Eve is a character of my own creation. This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Field Hospital**

Eve was hard at work when Guarnere finally found her after a half hour of searching. He grabbed her by the hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Bill, what are you doing?"

"We're leaving. I found us a ride back to Easy."

"Leaving?!" She exclaimed. "Bill, we haven't been cleared for duty yet. And I'm in the middle of re-organizing their---"

"Whatever it is..." Guarnere interrupted. "...they can take care of it and I don't care if we ain't been cleared yet. We're fine."

"It's against regulation to just leave the hospital." Guarnere grinned at her.

"That's why they call it goin' AWOL, sweetheart."

*** *** *** ***

**Mourmelon, France**

"How's Lieutenant Dike doing?" Lewis asked, glancing at Welsh.

"Three weeks in Holland and the guys are already calling him Foxhole Norman." Welsh replied with a small smirk and shake of the head.

"Well," Lewis began, settling into his chair. "They're talking about a Mid-March action at the earliest. So we train the guys for three months, we jump into Berlin, we end the war." Winters shook his head at how simple Lewis made it sound.

"The only thing holding together Easy Company are the NCO's; Toccoa men." Welsh and Lewis nodded in agreement as Winters' orderly knocked on the door, opened it.

"Sir, there's a Lieutenant Nixon and a Sergeant Guarnere here to see you." Lewis stood, a grin on his face as Eve and Guarnere walked in.

"Well look what the train brought in." Welsh chuckled.

"Hey." Lewis said to his sister before nodding at Guarnere. "The dare devil."

"Hey, Captain." Guarnere greeted.

"Welcome back Bill, Eve."

"Thanks." Eve smiled.

"Jesus, it's true. I never thought I'd see you behind a desk." Guarnere commented.

"Yeah, some day he'll sit behind it." Lewis quipped.

"Well I just went AWOL from the hospital to get back here, sir. I dragged E...Lieutenant Nixon here with me. She was workin' too hard, figured she could use a break. Hope that's not gunna cause you a problem." Winters glanced at him.

"Would you care if it did?" A slow grin spread over Guarnere's face.

"Not a bit, sir." He pulled a letter out from it's tucked in position on his belt. "Got a letter for you here from Moose--Lieutenant Heyliger, sir." Winters took the letter, glanced at Eve.

"He's recovering but it's gonna be a long haul." She replied to his unspoken question.

"Thanks."

"So, I, uh, hear there's gunna be a football game. Those chumps of the five-oh-deuce. Is that right?"

"Yup."

"Oh yeah. Christmas day."

"Great. Sky-trained boys. Can't wait. Isn't that great, Lieutenant?" Guarnere asked, looking at Eve.

"Oh yeah." She muttered sarcastically. "Great." A slightly awkward silence descended upon the room and Guarnere decided it was time to escape.

"Well, uh, I'll just go find some trouble."

"You do that." Guarnere glanced at Eve.

"I'll catch up with you later." She said quietly. He nodded, turned to go.

"Hey, Bill?" Winters called him back.

"Sir?"

"No more joyriding, right?" Guarnere smiled, shook his head. He took another step to go but then stopped again, pulling a card from his pocket. "Oh, uh, anybody ever heard of a little joint called _Lulu's_?" Everyone shook their heads.

"Got me."

"I'll just ask around." Raising his eyebrows once at Eve, Guarnere left, the orderly closing the door behind him. With him gone, all eyes turned on Eve.

"Before you ask, I'm fine. Still hurts from time-to-time but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Are you sure you're ready to be back?" Winters asked, fixing her with a searching look. Eve nodded.

"Positive."

"Good. We need you."

"Can't say you just missed her, can you Dick?" Welsh joked, rising to give Eve a hug. "Welcome back." Eve smiled.

"Thanks." Welsh then moved aside so Lewis could greet his sister properly.

"You look good." Lewis said after looking her over for a good minute and a half. Eve smiled.

"You do too." Lewis chuckled.

"Sure I do. How was your vacation in the hospital?"

"Well spent. Almost felt like it was a time of endings. Endings of wound innocence, amongst other things." She didn't need to elaborate; Lewis knew what she meant. He nodded in approval.

"Good."

"Well," Eve said, clapping her hands together. "I've gotta go say my hello's and see what kind of mess Roe and Spina have made of our supplies while I was gone."

"Have fun."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll have loads." Giving them a final smile, Eve left the office.

*** *** *** ***

"Well, well, well, here comes Mr Motorcycle himself." Toye said, rising to his feet to hug Guarnere.

"Yeah, figured I stayed away long enough." Guarnere joked as he greeted everyone else in the room. "I brought Eve back with me too." The guys automatically started looking for her over his head. "She's still talkin' with Winters and the others."

"How's she doin'?" Martin asked. "Bull gave us an update when he came back but that was awhile ago."

"She's doin' fine." Guarnere replied. "And I'm sure she'll be here soon so save all yer friggin' questions for her." Shaking his head, Guarnere headed over to Babe, who hadn't greeted him yet and was currently sitting off to the side, looking downtrodden. "Hey." Guarnere said, falling into the seat next to him.

"Hey." Babe muttered. Guarnere frowned.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nuthin'."

"Bullshit nuthin'. What?" Guarnere prompted. Babe finally looked at him.

"You know Eve was involved with Speirs from Dog Company, didn't you?" Guarnere had to bite back a smirk at Babe's petulant-like attitude.

"Is that all?" He asked casually. Babe glared at him. "Yeah, I knew. But---"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I asked you flat out if she was involved with someone!"

"I know, Heffron, and I'm---"

"I was this close to making a fool of myself!"

"Babe!" Guarnere snapped. "If you'd let me get a goddamn word in, I'd be able to tell you the good news I got."

"What?" Guarnere grinned, threw an arm over Babe's shoulders.

"Eve called it off with Speirs. They ain't seein' each other no more."

* * *

**A/N:** So I made this chapter a little shorter than planned mostly because the next chapter is probably gunna be filled with a lot of Eve and Babe pre-fluff, because we have to speed things up between them to two of them...lol...hope you enjoyed!!


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Alright, so, this is a two-part chapter because I wanted to break it up so that it didn't seem so disjointed and jumpy. Because, in my opinion, the chapter was already too disjointed and jumpy. Also I'm posting both because I'm going away and won't be back until Friday so I wanted to make sure that this chapter was, I don't know, special in some way? lol...also, I must warn you, there is some fluff in this chapter. I couldn't help it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_, this is based on the characters not the actual men, and I own Eve.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six Part One**

_It's good to be back with Easy_ was the only thought running through Eve's mind as she worked. It was so easy to fall into the familiar routine, laughing with Spina, even earning small smiles from the reserved Roe. It was almost like being home again. _Or, at least, as close to a home as was possible under the current circumstances_, Eve mused to herself.

"Welcome back." Eve looked up, only to find a daisy in front of her face. Moving her gaze up a little further, her eyes found Babe. Eve smiled, took the daisy.

"Where'd you get this?" She asked, twirling it around.

"I have my sources." Babe replied cryptically, falling into the seat across the desk from her. "What're you doing?" He asked, motioning at the top of the desk, which was covered with paper. Eve sighed.

"More trouble that my neat handwriting has gotten me into." Babe grinned.

"Glad to be back yet?"

"Actually..." She began. "...yes." They shared a chuckle. "So, what brings you by?"

"I never did welcome you back last night."

"Yeah." Eve laughed. "George decided that he needed to show me off to the 502 boys that were hanging around." Babe shook his head with a smile.

"Well, you can't blame him for wanting to show you off." Eve raised an eyebrow.

"Are you alluding to the fact that you find me attractive, Mr. Heffron?" She asked teasingly as she rose to her feet, walking over to the filing cabinet.

"What?! No!" He exclaimed, flushing bright red. "I mean, yes, you are attractive but--" He broke off as soon as he saw the grin on Eve's face. "Ha ha." He muttered dryly. Eve giggled and bent over him, giving his shoulders a squeeze.

"You need to relax, Babe." She stood up, moved back around the desk. He watched her as she went back to work, taking in the details of her face. After a few minutes of silence, Eve looked up, their eyes locking.

"So, I..."

"Yes?" Eve prompted when he didn't continue. Her questioning gaze drained him of whatever bravery he had felt moments before. Babe stood quickly, went to the door.

"Uh, I guess I should leave you to your work."

"Babe?" He paused, his hand on the handle, looked over his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Thanks for the daisy." Babe grinned.

"You're welcome."

*** *** *** ***

Guarnere was leaning up against the side of the door when Babe left the office.

"You lost your nerve, didn't cha?" He asked, pushing himself off of the wall. Babe glanced at him.

"She just broke up with Speirs. It's too soon."

"Babe, Eve's a pretty broad and she's constantly surrounded by soldiers who ain't got a lot of female company. This is war, you gotta move fast." Babe sighed. "Did you give her the flower?"

"Yeah, I gave her the flower."

"But you didn't ask her out." Guarnere shook his head. "No follow through, I tell ya. Well, ol' Gonorrhea can fix that." He opened the door, stuck his head into the room. "Hey, Eve, we're all gunna play Craps tonight in the barracks. You wanna come?"

_"Sure."_ Guarnere stepped back into the hallway, closed the door.

"She's coming. You can try askin' her out again then. Come on."

*** *** *** ***

**Later That Night**

"There she is!" Muck hollered as Eve walked into the barracks. The guys cheered as she blushed and gave a small wave.

"Hello boys."

"Glad you could join us." Toye said, appearing beside her. "Cigarette?"

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks." He lit the cigarette as she surveyed the room. Most of the guys were hovering around the Craps table, others were talking, and a few were laughing over by a radio that was currently playing Count Basie's _Blue Skies_.

"Hey, quit hoggin' her." Guarnere exclaimed throwing his arm around Eve's shoulders, leading her away as Toye flipped him off. "Here, sit next to Babe." He all but shoved her into the empty seat next to Babe, who smiled at her before glancing at her OD's.

"I didn't have time to change." She explained.

"Actually, I was noticing that lovely flower in your pocket."

"Oh." Eve smiled as she played with the petals. "Yeah, this nice soldier just randomly came by and gave it to me." Babe chuckled. "I still can't believe you found a daisy in the middle of winter." He shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"So!" Malarkey cried out loudly, stopping Eve from furthering the conversation. "Are we playing Craps or what?"

*** *** *** ***

Even without alcohol, the guys were loud and mouthy, snapping friendly insults at each other over their cards. Eve, after winning a few hands and a few dollars, had backed out of the game, declaring that she'd rather quit while she was ahead. She was currently standing behind Babe, offering him what support and suggestions she could. Not that it was helping since he lost another hand.

"Alright," Babe sighed, getting to his feet. "I am clearly not meant to win tonight so I'm out."

"Awe! Come on, Heffron! One more hand!" Babe held up his hands, shook his head.

"Nope, I'm out. Done. I can't afford to lose anymore money." The others shrugged, turned back to their game as Babe turned to Eve, fidgeting slightly as he tried to figure out what to say to her. The music finally swooped in and saved him. Over it's scratchy speakers came the opening chords of Bing Crosby's duet with the Andrews Sisters, _Hot Time in the Town of Berlin_. Babe held out his hand. "You want to dance?" Eve smiled, placed her hand in his.

"I'd love to." As Babe led her out onto the dance floor, the men at the Craps table watched with curious eyes.

"What's up with that?" Malarkey asked.

"Don't he know that dancin' with Speirs' gal is gunna get him into some serious trouble?" Perconte asked.

"Nah, they broke up." Guarnere said as he fiddled with his cards. "Eve's a free woman."

"And Heff's interested in her?" Toye asked.

"Guess so."

"Anyone care to make a wager on how long it takes him to get her?" Liebgott asked, a devilish smirk on his face. Guarnere fixed him with a glare.

"Hey, come on, that's Eve yer talkin' about."

"So?"

"So, put me down for a week. I have faith in the Philly charm."

"That must be some faith, Bill." Martin muttered.

*** *** *** ***

**Six Songs and An Hour Later**

"You know, you really didn't have to walk me back to my room."

"It's no big deal."

"Or surrender your jacket."

"It's cold."

"It's winter."

"Hence why it's cold." Eve smiled, pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face as a gust of wind blew.

"Well, it was very nice of you to do both." Babe smiled sideways at her.

"Anytime."

"Well, this is me." She said, stopping before the building. Babe whistled as he looked it over.

"You officers sure get better digs than we do." He joked. Eve giggled.

"Being an officer surely has it's perks. Here." She removed his jacket, handed it to him. "Thanks again for lending me your jacket and walking me home."

"You're welcome."

"Have a nice night." Before she could go inside, Babe reached out grabbed her hand.

"Wait. They're playing _Seven Sinners_ tomorrow night. You wanna go with me?" Eve thought for a moment and then nodded.

"I'd like that." Babe grinned.

"Great. See you tomorrow then."

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N:** And onto the next one.....


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Here's part two....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_, this is based on the characters not the actual men, and I own Eve.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Six Part Two**

**Mourmelon, France**

Eve was running late for her date with Babe and, as she literally ran over the frozen ground towards the movie theatre, she mulled over the fact that she was dating again so soon after breaking up with Speirs.

_"But it's Babe."_ She muttered to herself. It wasn't like he was some stranger. He was her friend. So was it actually a date? _"Great, now I'm confused."_ Babe was waiting outside the make shift movie theatre, smoking a cigarette and shivering. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw her. "Hey. Sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"It's fine."

"You should've waited inside."

"I didn't want to miss you."

"Where are your gloves?" Eve asked quietly with a frown as they headed into the darkened theatre.

"Can't find 'em." He replied as they sat down. She gave him a reproving glare and took his hands, rubbing them between her own hands to warm them up.

"You better find them. It's only going to get colder." Babe, with a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips, watched her face as she stared intently down at his hands.

"Yes ma'am." When his hands were warmed to her satisfaction, she let go only to have Babe keep the nearest one in his own hand. He brought it up to his lips and kissed it gently before lowering their hands back down and intertwining their fingers.

"Babe, I--"

"Watch the movie." He said, motioning at the screen with his chin.

"Okay." Eve whispered simply, turning her head to the screen.

*** *** *** ***

"Look at me. I'm John Wayne. The costume department set me up with these great Navy whites." Both Babe and Eve shared a smile as Luz' impersonation of John Wayne drifted their way. They seemed to be the only amused ones, however, as Toye turned around in his seat and snapped through clenched teeth,

"Luz, shut up." But Luz was not to be deterred.

"Whatta think?"

"I'm trying to watch this!" Lipton snapped.

"I've seen this movie thirteen times, alright?"

"Well I haven't so shut---"

"Watch the movie. It's fine."

"Shhhh!" No sooner had Luz gone quiet then Malarkey walked into the theatre, making for more distraction.

"Hey, Skip!" Both Toye and Lipton whirled around in their seats.

"Shhhh!"

"Come on!" Luz exclaimed in irritation at Malarkey, like he hadn't just been doing the same thing. Neither Babe nor Eve could ignore hearing the conversation since they were only a row back.

"Where you been?" Malarkey asked, sitting down. "I've been lookin' all over for you."

"Well, Don, I was at home in Tonnawanda but then Hitler started this whole thing, now I'm here. How'd you make out in Craps?"

"Not so bad. Here's the $60 bucks I borrowed."

"You're paying me back?"

"And...a tip."

"Jesus!"

"Shut up!"

"I was up six grand but I only have $3,600 left."

"Whatta ya gonna do with all that dough?"

"Blow most of it in Paris as soon as possible."

"Gimme a tip." Babe leaned over to whisper in Eve's ear,

"You wanna get out of here?" She nodded. Babe stood, helping Eve to her feet. They left the chaos of the movie theatre, stepping out into a light snowfall. Eve smiled, turned her head up to catch a snowflake on her tongue. Babe watched with a smile.

"Sorry." She grinned sheepishly as soon as she saw him watching her. "It's like I revert to a five year old when snow starts falling. Lewis used to tease me about it when we took our annual Christmas Eve walk through Central Park." She sighed. "Guess I won't be doing that this year."

"We could always pretend that Mourmelon was Central Park and walk around it on Christmas Eve." Babe suggested.

"We, huh? And what makes you think I'd invite you along, hm?" Babe tugged on her hand as she started to walk away from him.

"Because it was my idea." He replied, leaning in to kiss her.

"Evening Eve, Private Heffron." They jumped apart as Winters walked over to them. "Generally movies are played inside the theatre."

"Actually, Dick, we just left. Too much talking over the movie." Eve replied calmly, completely nonplussed by the interruption. Babe, of course, was blushing furiously.

"Luz?"

"How'd you guess?" Winters chuckled.

"Well I think I'll take my chances. Have a nice night."

"Night Dick."

"Night Captain Winters." Eve started walking back towards her quarters, Babe speed walking to catch up with her. "I'm sorry." Eve frowned at him.

"For what?"

"For---"

"Eve, there you are." Lewis came jogging up to them. "Heffron."

"What is it, Lewis?"

"We're moving out."

*** *** *** ***

They were all piled into transport trucks and, while uncomfortable, at least the concentration of bodies provided heat. Eve was sitting up against the side of the truck, Guarnere resting against her legs.

"I guess a black out's not in effect. Luftwaffe must be asleep." Buck commented, breaking the silence.

"What a difference a day makes, huh Lieutenant?"

"Christ I miss those C-37's!" Guarnere exclaimed, glancing up at Eve, who nodded in agreement.

"We got a tailgate jump here." Talbert agreed.

"I just wanna know where they're sendin' us. What the hell we're supposed to do with no ammo." Babe pondered bitterly.

"You got any idea, Eve?" Buck asked, looking her way. She shook her head.

"None. Lewis either doesn't know or didn't want to tell me."

"Hey, Kid! What's your name again?"

"Stewart, Stewart Jr."

"You got any ammo, Junior?" Eve sighed.

_"And let the hazing of the replacement begin."_

"Just what I'm carrying."

"What about socks, Junior? You got extra socks?"

"A pair." Junior replied, beginning to look anxious.

"You need four minimum." Muck informed him. "Feet, neck, hands, balls..."

"Extra socks warms them all!" Everyone, including Eve, chimed in.

"Okay, we all remember that one. But we didn't remember the socks."

"I've give my goddamn boots for a cigarette."

"Ammo and socks?"

"Anybody got a cigarette? I bet Junior's got a lot of both."

"I don't."

"Howa 'bout a hat?" Liebgott asked. "You got a hat?"

"No..." Junior replied nervously.

"What about a coat?" Liebgott pressed. "You gotta coat?"

"Shut up with the coat, Liebgott." Eve ordered as she rubbed her hands together. "No one's got one."

"Howa 'bout some smokes then?" At this, Junior seemed to perk up.

"Yeah, I got some smokes." Eve shook her head as the men descended upon him like a pack of starved children.

*** *** *** ***

The trucks stopped not long after that and everyone climbed out, looking around at the unfamiliar surroundings.

"Alright guys, 15 minutes. Smoke them if you've got 'em." Buck ordered.

"Where the hell are we?" Eve muttered.

"Sure we ain't in Hell." Muck replied. "It's too damn cold." Eve nodded silently as she moved towards the road a bit more, rubbing her hands together to keep warm. Babe came to a stop next to her, stomping out his cigarette and taking her hands in his.

"What happened to your gloves?" He asked.

"I forgot them. We were in such a hurry to leave..."

"This from a girl who chided me about not having my gloves?" Eve smiled.

"Shut..." She trailed off, the smile leaving her face. Frowning, Babe turned to see what she was looking at.

"Jesus Christ!" He exclaimed as soldiers, injured and dazed, started walking by. Leaving a stunned Eve, Babe walked back over to the truck. "Hey Bill, Don. Look at this. Come here, look at this." Both men followed him, stopping dead in their tracks.

"What the..."

"What the hell is going on?" Malarkey demanded.

"Hey!" Guarnere exclaimed to the nearest soldier, who just continued walking. Guarnere tried again. "Hey, pal. What happened? Where the hell are you going?" The shell-shocked soldier barely seemed to look at him.

"They came outta nowhere. They slaughtered us. You gotta get outta here."

"We just got here." Babe muttered.

"Gimme yer ammo. Come on." Guarnere said, already reaching for it. Babe joined in as Eve moved to another soldier.

"Take it. You'll need it."

"Get outta here." The members of Easy Company moved in and out of the retreating soldiers, grabbing whatever supplies they could. They were beginning to think the fight ahead was something different than what they experienced before. And they weren't wrong.

* * *

**A/N:** And done! That took forever to type up because my hands felt so clumsy tonight. FYI, I don't know for sure if Junior's name is actually Stewart but that's what it sounded like so I went with it. Hope everyone enjoyed and I look forward to reading reviews when I get back!! Thanks!


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** And I'm back from my trip. And I have a new chapter for you. I've been a busy gal this past week and it's not going to end anytime soon, lol. Hope people enjoyed the last chapter, despite the lack of reviews.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries, not the actual men. Eve is my own creation, well, along with my muse's help.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

**Bastogne, Belgium**

There had to be something good about their current situation. Well, they weren't dead. But the Ardennes was doing it's best to rectify that, along with the help of the Krauts, of course. Every day seemed to make matters worse. All Eve could think about was the ever worsening lack of supplies.

"Damnit!" She growled, kicking at the snow. It was only momentarily perturbed, which only served to fuel Eve's anger.

"What'd the snow do to you?" Eve whirled around, startled by the sudden appearance of her brother.

"You need a shave." She grumbled. Lewis raised an eyebrow.

"Why the hell are you so pissy?"

"This!" Eve snapped, waving her arms around at the forest. "_All_ of this! Our men don't deserve to be treated like this! How can we the war like this?! We need supplies!"

"I couldn't agree more but if your voice gets any louder, a supply shortage will be the least of your worries. Come on." Lewis took her by elbow and gently steered her to the foxhole they'd been sharing since their arrival. Eve dropped down into it silently, pulling her legs up into her chest. Lewis settled down next to her but waited a minute before beginning to speak. "So, you wanna tell me what that little episode back there was really about?"

"I'm useless." Eve replied, her voice muffled since the lower half of her face was pressed up against her arm.

"What?"

"I said," She began, turning her head to look at him. "I'm useless."

"What are you talking about?! How in the hell do you come to that conclusion?" Lewis asked, completely flabbergasted.

"I have next to nothing for supplies and I can't shoot. I'd say that qualifies me as useless."

"Oh give me a break." Lewis snapped. "You're _not_ useless. First of all, the supply problem is _everyone's_ problem. And of course you can't shoot! You're a nurse, not a soldier. It's your job _not_ to shoot. We're all in the same boat so get over this self-pitying bullshit, plaster a goddamn smile on your face, and listen for a medic call!" Eve blinked in surprise. But it slowly sunk into her head that he was right and she nodded.

"You're right." She admitted softly before a small smile came over her face. "You were a jerk about it but you're right."

"I'm your brother." Lewis replied. "I'm supposed to be a jerk." He pulled her into a hug. "You've come too far to flake out on me now." Eve grinned up at him.

"So you're finally okay with me being here?"

"No but I figure at least here I can keep an eye on you." He let her go, ending the hug. "I've gotta go check on Dick, see if he's done shaving yet." They climbed out of the foxhole, Lewis giving Eve a helping hand.

"I still can't believe he's shaving in this weather." Eve said, a bit enviously since she hadn't had the chance to shave in _way_ too long for her liking.

"I asked him about it the other morning and he said something about officers and being presentable."

"He's such a stickler for rules." Eve remarked with a shake of her head. Lewis tossed her a roguish grin.

"Not like us Nixons, huh?"

*** *** *** ***

"Knock, knock. Anybody home?" Eve asked, dropping into the foxhole Babe was sharing with Julian, a replacement. Babe grinned as they both shifted to make room for her.

"Hey, Eve." Next to him, Julian offered her a meek smile.

"Hello, Lieutenant Nixon." Eve glanced at Babe, eyebrow raised.

"Julian, you don't call her 'Lieutenant Nixon' unless other officers are around. Anytime else, it's just Eve."

"Oh," Julian flushed. "Sorry."

"I just hate being called 'Lieutenant Nixon'." Eve explained. "Makes me think my brother's behind me." She turned to Babe. "You two doing alright?" She asked softly, making it obvious that the question was directed more at him than Julian.

"Fine. Freezing our asses off but we're fine. Whatta 'bout? How are you doin'?" Eve shrugged.

"Anyway, I've got to go check on the others. I'm letting Spina sleep; Roe's off looking for supplies." She stood to leave but Babe reached out, grabbed her hand. Eve glanced down as Julian looked anywhere else but at them. "Babe?" He held onto her hand, stroking her knuckles. "What is it?"

"We need to find you some gloves." He murmured, continuing to caress her knuckles.

"Finding me gloves should be the least of your worries." Eve replied. "And _I'm_ the one who's supposed to be worrying about you. So you just focus on protecting the line from the Krauts and I'll worry about everything else." Babe smirked, brought her hand to his lips and gave her knuckles a kiss. For the first time in their budding relationship, it was Eve who blushed. He let her hand go and followed her figure with his eyes as she scrambed out of the foxhole. Eve was just beginning to realize that Babe was changing, as were her feelings for him. She wasn't sure which unnerved her more.

*** *** *** ***

"Spina, Eve." Both looked up as Rose appeared above them.

"Doc." Spina acknowledged.

"What's happening?" Roe inquired. Spina looked at Eve, who replied,

"We're digging in right along the line."

"Yeah?" Eve nodded.

"Yeah, this is it. So, what'd you get?"

"I got...uh...I got this." Roe said, tossing it off to Spina. "...and I got you, Ms Nixon, a Kraut bandage."

"Oh joyful. Just what I've always wanted." Eve muttered sarcastically as he handed it off to her.

"What?" Spina exclaimed. "This is it?" Roe nodded.

"Yeah, that's it. That's all we got."

_"Great."_ Eve muttered, shoving the bandage into her pocket.

"You know," Roe said, reclaiming their attention. "1st Battalion pulled out of Foy. Heavy casualities."

"So, if they're pulling back, what the hell are we doing sittin' here?" Spina asked. Roe shrugged, pulled out a single syrette.

"We need morphine. This is all I got." He glanced between Eve and Spina. "You got extra sizzuhs?"

"Just the one." Spina replied.

"Same." Eve nodded.

"Damn."

"1st Sergeant Lipton!" All three of them looked up as Dike came blundering over.

"Sir?" Lipton asked, never far away but Dike's attention was now on the medics.

"What's this? Three medics in one hole?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well what's gonna happen to us if _you_ take a hit, huh?" The medics were saved frmo having to answer by Lipton calling quietly for Dike's attention. Dike turned to him. "1st Sergeant, where's my foxhole?" Eve glanced towards Spina, who rolled his eyes.

"It's back here, sir." Lipton replied calmly. "Maybe you missed it, huh? I'll walk you back, sir. You're a bit close to the line here." Panic flitted through Dike's eyes as he cursed and hightailed it out of there. With him gone, the medics breathed a joint sigh of relief.

"That man..." Eve muttered with irritation. "...is going to get our men killed." Roe and Spina couldn't help but nod in agreement. Moments later, Roe was back on his feet.

"I'm gunna go look around again, see if I can't find more morphine. Or hell, anything." They watched him walk off, following him until the whiteness swallowed him up.

"Hey, Eve?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a personal question?" Eve glanced at him, her eyes wary.

"_Oo_-kay."

"You got a thing for Babe?" Somehow the question didn't catch Eve by surprise. Still it was a question she wasn't too keen to answer.

"It's complicated." She finally replied.

"Now," Spina began, leaning forward, eyes bright with curiousity. "Do you mean complicated as in complicated or complicated as in you don't really want to answer?"

"Both." Spina shook his head, smiling.

"Women. I'll never understand--' He broke off as a sudden burst of gunfire went off, followed closely by a call for a medic. Eve rose to go but Spina pulled her back down. "Let Roe get it. He's probably closer anyway." They sat in silence until Roe returned, slipping back into the foxhole. "Who got hit?"

"Penkala." He replied. "Alright, here, this is what I want you to do. Spina, I want you to take someone and work your way over to 3rd Battalion, alright? You know what we need. Bandages, plasma, whatever you can beg, you beg. Alright?" Spina nodded. "And get me some goddamn sizzuhs. I can't get any. And you get yourself a hot meal too, huh? Go!" With Spina out of the way, Roe's eyes turned to Eve, who was technicially the superior officer but was more than willing to take direction from him. "Eve, there are dead Krauts lyin' everywhere around here. You check them, see what they got but stay close. Last thing we want is for you to get shot again."

"Sure." Eve grumbled as she pulled herself out of the foxhole. "Spina gets the fun job. _I_ get to go get personal with dead bodies. He gets a hot meal; I get Kraut-sicles."

*** *** *** ***

"So, Babe, what's the deal between you and Eve?" Babe shrugged.

"It's complicated."

"Funny. She said the same thing." Babe glanced over his shoulder curiously.

"She did? She say anything else?" A smirk tugged at the corners of Spina's mouth.

"Sorry, buddy, I got no more for you."

"Huh." Babe shrugged again, decided to change the subject. "You know, he told me he's a goddamn virgin."

"Who?"

"The replacement in my foxhole, Julian."

"Yeah?" Babe nodded.

"Goddamn virgin." He muttered in disbelief. "Just a kid."

"The only virgin I know is the Virgin Mary." Spina paused, looked at all the snow around them. "Hey, Babe? Where the hell are we?"

"This way." Babe replied.

"I don't like it." Spina muttered, taking a few reluctant steps forward.

"Where the hell is 3rd Battalion?!" Babe snapped. Seconds later, he was standing nearly waist high in a snow-covered foxhole. "Shit!"

"Come on!" Spina urged.

"Give me a hand!"

"Hinkle?" A Kraut voice asked from the foxhole. "Scheisse!" Babe flew up and out of the foxhole.

"Come on, Spina, move!"

"I'm moving! I'm moving!"

*** *** *** ***

Normally, dead bodies didn't bother her. Since her initial arrival in London, she'd seen more than her share. But there was something almost supernatural about the dead Krauts she was currently crouched between. They were frozen to the ground, their faces covered in frost. The one on her left had died with his eyes open and Eve felt as though they were following her as she searched through his friend's pockets, whose pockets were apparently empty. Reluctantly, Eve turned to the German with his eyes open. She hesitated as her hands hovered above him, his eyes still staring at her.

_"Take a deep breath, Eve. You can do this."_ She whispered encouragingly to herself. She followed her own advice, taking a deep breath before she started going through the Kraut's pockets. Suddenly, behind her, a twig napped. Eve froze, fear rippling throughout her body. Another few seconds later and she could clearly make out someone walking towards her. Silently, Eve moved behind a nearby tree, getting as low as she could up against it. The footsteps came ever closer, finally stopping at the dead Germans.

"Shit. Eve?" Relief filled her as stood, pushing away from the tree. It was Malarkey and he looked just as relieved to see her. "Thank God. For a moment I thought the Krauts had got you."

"No, thankfully." Eve replied, bending down to finish her interrupted search of the soldier.

"I came to get you 'cause dinners almost ready."

"Okay. Just gimme a minute." The last pocket she searched had the German equivalent of an aid kit, which she quickly placed in her own pocket and stood. "Alright. Let's go."

* * *

**A/N:** It's not that long but since I got back from vacation, it is what it is. Hopefully it's alright despite being short. And hopefully it wasn't too jumpy. I don't know how else to seperate scenes sometimes and I just get lazy and do the **** thing. Anyway, I really would like some more reviews, I'll admit that I like reading them. Thanks!!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** This is the second version of this chapter. I didn't like the first and there are still some weak moments in this one, but c'est la vie. I don't want to rewrite it again. Too lazy, lol.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_, but I do own Eve. This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual men.

*This is the non-typo version...lol

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Eve couldn't stop the grimace as Joe filled her cup with, well, slop. It was the only way to describe it. She forced out a pleasant sounding '_thank you_' as Malarkey said,

"Should have shot Hinkle in the ass."

"Hinkle nearly shot him in the ass." Muck joked. Eve giggled over her cup, which earned her a look from Babe, who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, God bless you." He commented as Joe filled cup. Across from them, Malarkey was more vocal about the borderline deadly concoction being placed in front of him.

"These smell like my armpit."

"At least your armpit's warm."

"You want syrup with that?" Joe asked dryly as he began walking away.

"Be honest, what's in these things anyway, huh?"

"Nothing you won't eat, Malarkey." Joe replied.

"I won't eat Malarkey. What about you, Eve? Would you eat Malarkey?"

"Nah. Irish food's never been my thing." She replied. The men laughed as Malarkey tossed a quick snowball at her. It hit Julian instead.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Hey, maybe Hinkle would like your share, huh?"

"I should have shot him when I had the chance." Babe bemoaned.

"You were running backwards, Babe?" Babe flushed. Eve smiled and slipped her arm through his. He smiled down at her.

"Anybody seen Lieutenant Dike?" Peacock asked crossly.

"Try Battalion CP, sir." Malarkey answered.

"Try Paris." Muck added as Peacock walked away.

"Try Hinkle."

"Hinkle, sweety, I'm home." Eve giggled as Penkala made a move to hug her. Babe gave him a gentle push backwards and gave him a playfully warning look.

"Hey, Eugene." The medic, who was sitting apart from them, turned to Babe. "Lieutenant Dike's got a full aid kit. Try him. I'd let Eve up to go get it but she's all skin and bones." Roe nodded, gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's not using his."

"Maybe Hinkle's got a syrette for you." Julian grinned.

"Eat your strudel."

"Hinkle Vinkle, eat ze armpit, huh?"

"Ze armpit of Malarkey, yah?" Eve added, echoing Malarkey's use of an exaggerated German accent. They all looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Mocking Germans." Muck said, trying to sound disappointed. "Have you no shame?"

"Shut up." Eve blushed as they laughed.

*** *** *** ***

**Later that Night**

Eve tapped Roe on the shoulder to grab his attention. He looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

"Gordon's asking for one of us and I figured we could walk over to him together." It was as close as Eve dared to get at letting Roe know that she was worried about him. He gave a slow nod, got to his feet.

"Okay." They made the short walk in silence.

"Hey." Eve greeted More and Smokey.

"Gordon, you wanted us?" Roe asked, getting right down to business.

"Oh yeah, morphine." Smokey said, reaching for it. "3rd Platoon ponied up the contraband. You still looking for scissors?"

"Yes I am." Roe replied, eyes darting towards Eve and More, who were talking together quietly.

"Perconte."

"Perconte?"

"Doc." Smokey nodded, offering him a cup of coffee.

"Thank you."

"Oh, and you better check on Joe Toye out on the OP. He's missing something." Roe nodded.

"Thanks. Eve?" Saying her good byes, Eve followed after Roe. "You got Toye? I'm gunna go get sizzuhs from Perconte."

"Alright."

"Be careful, huh?" Eve gave him a small smile.

"Always."

*** *** *** ***

Eve crawled up to Toye and McClung's foxhole on the line, her heart racing just a bit faster at being even a bit closer to the business line of things.

"You guys okay?"

"They got hot food." McClung said almost bitterly. "Can you smell it?"

"That's the Germans for ya. Toye, you missing something?"

"Home."

"Ask him to dance, E."

"Joe, show me your feet." Toye rolled his eyes, glanced at McClung.

"You watch the goddamn line, McClung." Turning sideways, Toye brought his feet up for Eve to see.

"Where are your boots?!" Eve demanded.

"In Washington, up in General Taylor's ass." Toye replied sarcastically, once again facing forward. Eve sighed.

"I don't believe this."

"I can move better in barefeet, Eve."

"What happened?"

"Took them off to dry my goddamn socks and they got blown to hell, okay?"

"Well, what's your size?"

"Nine, just like everybody else."

"I'll see what I can do." Eve turned to go but Toye called her back. "Yeah?"

"Be careful headin' back, alright? Those friggin' Krauts will shot you if they see you."

"Why does everyone assume I'm not being careful?"

*** *** *** ***

"Frank, you keep cleanin' those teeth, the Germans will see you a mile away. Shoot you dead." Martin was saying as Roe approached. They nodded at each other before Roe dipped into the foxhole.

"Hey, Doc." Sisk greeted. Roe was too busy dumping the contents of Perconte's bag onto the snow to greet him back.

"Doc, that's my stuff!" Perconte exclaimed. "Aww, come on, Doc..."

"What? You got a drug store in here?"

"No, I own my stuff." Perconte countered. "Well, what are you looking for?"

"Sizzuhs." Roe replied, holding up a pair. "Thank you, Perconte." And out of the foxhole he went, leaving an irritated Perconte behind.

"Took my goddamn scissors."

"Sergeant Guarnere." Roe nodded as he passed the man's foxhole.

"Marlene, is that you?" Guarnere scrambled out of his foxhole after the Doc. "Hey, Doc! Doc, come here."

"USO picking up syrettes." Roe drolled as he came upon another foxhole, which was filled with Liebgott and Alley singing. "Alley, Liebgott, you got any?"

"No, got used in Holland, Doc."

"You ain't using this stuff, are you, Doc?" Alley asked as he tossed him a syrette. "I mean, personal like?" Roe cracked a brief smile before moving on, Guarnere hot on his heels. Behind them, the singing started up again.

"Hey, Doc. Doc, I still got the itching. Everytime I pee, it's murder."

"I know, I'm sorry but I just don't have penicillin for your biroute." Roe apologized without stopping.

"What?!"

"Lieutenant, make sure you move around a little, get your blood flowin'." Foley glanced up at Roe worriedly.

"I can't feel my feet."

"Yeah, well, that's why you gotta move around. You know, so you don't get trench foot."

"Should I take my boots off?" Roe shook his head.

"All you gotta do is just loosen them up and keep moving." He started walking again, glanced at Guarnere. "Sergeant, I'm sorry. Look, I know it must be hell, but I can't help you, alright? Have you asked Eve if she has pencillin?"

"I ain't goin' to Eve with this!"

"Well, then, just drink lots of water."

"Water?!" Guarnere exclaimed in disbelief. "It's pissing that hurts!"

"Shut it! Shut the hell up!" Buck hissed as he came barreling towards them. "What's going on here, Bill? Who the hell's singing?!" He demanded.

"I'll find out, Lieutenant."

"Stop them from singing!"

"I'll shut them up." With Guarnere's attention now diverted, Roe sunk into the nearest foxhole he could find, clasped his hands.

"Lord, grant that I shall never seek to be consoled as to console, to be understood as to understand, or to be loved as to love with all my heart. With all my heart."

*** *** *** ***

She was surprised the letter had found her out here in the Belgian forest, but it had. And she was loath to open it.

"Whatchu got there?" Lewis asked, sitting down beside her.

"A letter."

"I figured that much out by myself. I meant it more along the lines of who's it from?"

"Carl."

"The RAF pilot who propsed to you before he left for the Pacific?" Eve raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Did I tell you about him? 'Cause I don't remember telling you about him."

"I'm an intelligence officer. I have my sources."

"You talked to Bill, didn't you?"

"Are you going to open the letter or what?" Eve rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the envelope, which she opened.

_Eve,_

_I'm writing to you from a hospital bed. My plane was shot down and, while bailing out, I was shot through the leg. The doctor here says that I am going to make a full recovery, so there's no reason for you to worry. But now for some good news. I've been promoted to Captain! I was informed of this as soon as I was awake in the hospital, which was a rather nice thing to wake up to, I assure you._

_While we do get news of the European front from time-to-time, it's usually quite outdated. So my knowledge of where you are is limited. I hope you are doing well and I would very much like to receive a letter from you. Though I understand that mail is always questionable in these times. Perhaps you wrote me and it was simply lost. Ah well. I pray that this war ends soon so that we maybe be together._

_With Love,_

_Carl_

Eve finished the letter with a heavy sigh, feeling slightly guilty that she had not actually written him a letter.

"This guy sounds pretty hung up on you." Lewis commented. Eve pressed the letter to her chest, glaring at him.

"You read it over my shoulder?!"

"Hey," He said defensively. "If this guy wants to marry you, I need to know all I can about him."

"I'm not going to marry him."

"You planning on telling him anytime soon? The poor guy's hopes are through the roof."

"I plan on telling him the next time I see him."

"Have you told Babe about Carl yet?"

"Babe and I are just good friends and there's nothing to tell!" She cried out in exsasperation.

"Eve, the man proposed to you. I think you should tell Babe before your relationship with him goes any further."

"Why are you alright with me being involved with Babe but not Speirs?"

"I thought you said you and Babe are just good friends. Now you're saying you're involved?" Lewis asked with a smirk, eyebrow raised almost mockingly.

"You _know_ what I mean, Lewis!"

"I just don't like Speirs." He replied with a shrug. "There's just something about him that irritates me. He's not right for you."

"And you're an expert on this, are you?"

"You're my sister, of course I am."

"Sometimes, I hate having you for an older brother." She grumbled.

"Oh," Lewis smirked, putting an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze. "No, you don't."

*** *** *** ***

"Fight well for your God and your country. God bless you all. Stay safe. Amen."

"Amen." Eve repeated, kissing her cross. Babe offered her a hand up, which she accepted with a smile.

"That's it, guys." Muck declared. "Nothing more to worry about. We gonna die now, we gonna die in a state of grace. Isn't that right, Babe?" Babe gave him an absentminded nod, his attention focused on Eve.

"So, you're going to be extra careful, right?" Eve asked. "'Cause that run in with Hinkle's buddy the other day was too close for _my_ comfort." Babe smiled, nodded.

"It's just a Kraut-Scout mission. Everyone's gunna come back just fine."

"Yeah, well, I'd feel better if at least one of us medics was going with you guys." She grumbled.

"Sergeant Martin doesn't think--"

"--it's necessary. I know, I know." Babe glanced around to make sure everyone's attention was elsewhere before taking the small risk of pulling Eve to him and giving her a quick kiss on top of her head.

"See you soon."

"That's it!" Peacock's voice rang out. "Let's move out!" Eve watched as Babe fell in with the others.

"Tactical columns, gentlemen."

*** *** *** ***

Her brother forced her to stay further back then Roe, who was waiting at the patrol's starting off point. She paced nervously. She wasn't nervous only for Babe, they were all her friends, all under her care, more or less. But she would admit that Babe was at the top of her 'Worried About' list. The echoes of shots drifted back to them and Eve paused in her pacing, wringing her hands together. Her eyes strained the tree line but she, of course, couldn't see anything.

"_Come on guys, come on_." She muttered under her breath. Minutes passed and finally she could see someone coming towards them. "Lew!" Her brother came to her side and she pointed. "I think that's Tom."

"I think you're right." They jogged to meet up with him. "What's going on, Lieutenant?"

"We made contact. We're pulling back and---" Eve was already running forward.

"Eve! Get back here!" Lewis shouted but Eve kept going. "Damnit." Lewis growled, running after her. Eve skidded to a halt, surveying the scene quickly to see where she would be of the most help. There only appeared to be one wounded and Roe was seeing to him. But she ran over to him anyway, falling to her knees.

"What can I go, Gene?"

"Morphine." Eve nodded, already reaching for it. Next to her, Luz was on the radio, trying to get a jeep down to them.

"Martin?" Lewis called out. "Martin!"

"Sir?"

"What's going on?"

"They got Julian!"

"He's still alive!" Babe cried.

"We don't know that!"

"We gotta go get him, sir!" Eve stood, wiping her bloody hands on her pants as she stood, waiting to help Roe get him onto the jeep.

"Did you hit their OP or their line?" Lewis asked.

"Their line, sir!" Martin replied.

"We gotta go back to get Julian out of there!" Babe shouted again.

"I'll go back with Babe and get him!" Eve offered, already walking in that direction. Lewis grabbed her jacket and pulled her back so hard that Eve fell to the ground.

"No! Absolutely not! Fall back!" He ordered.

"We lost Peacock?"

"No, he's back at the CP." Eve moved back over to Roe.

"You okay, Doc?" Luz asked.

"Come on, Martin! Fall back!" Lewis pointed a finger at the injured soldier. "Get him outta here!"

"We gotta go back, Doc." Luz said but Roe was too intently focused on his work. "Doc, we gotta move now, Doc! Come on! Let's go!" All three of them stood, Luz and Roe grabbing the injured soldier to move him back towards the relative safety of their camp. Eve stood still, watching Babe, who was still watching where they had left Julian. "Eve, now! Let's go!" Reluctantly, Eve turned around.

"Move!" Martin shouted, grabbing Babe. "Let's go! Back, fall back!"

*** *** *** ***

He hadn't said a word since the decision had been made to leave Julian to whatever fate was in store for him. The only thing he vocalized was his horrible cough. Not knowing what to do, she had finally led him to her foxhole. When they had finally been alone, Babe had seemed to snap out of it a little. He had pulled her into his arms, resting his head on top of hers. Eve hadn't complained, hadn't even said a word. She had simply covered them both with a blanket. Spina had joined them not long after. He hadn't said a word either. He'd just given Eve an inquiring look, which she knew was more about Babe's well being than their current sitting situation. Still, it was a silent foxhole when Roe dropped in, looking relieved.

"Got you." He said, glancing at Babe. "Heffron." Babe remained motionless, even as Roe offered him chocolate. Roe glanced to Eve for help.

"Gimme." She took the piece of chocolate and twisted herself to hold it up to Babe's mouth. "Eat it." She ordered softly. Babe finally accepted the chocolate. "Good." Roe nodded approvingly.

"Alright."

"I promised him, if he got hit, I'd get his stuff and bring it to his mom, you know?" Babe said suddenly, startling Eve, who tried to sit up, move away, but Babe's grip only tightened. "Now the fucking Krauts'll strip him!"

"Hey, no, it's okay---" Roe rushed to say but Babe glared at him.

"It's not! It's not okay! I should have got to him." Underneath their blanket, Eve grabbed his hands, bringing them to her lips and kissing them, murmuring that it was going to be okay. Babe fell silent and, eventually, asleep.

*** *** *** ***

As Babe slept, Eve traced patterns on his hands, unable to move from his vicelike grip.

"Hey, what do you call those people again? Those Cajun healers?" Spina asked, breaking the silence.

"Traiteurs." He replied. "You know, my grandma was a traiteuse."

"Your grandmother? No shit?" Spina exclaimed, just a little too loudly. Eve glared at him to be quiet. "Sorry. I'm sorry."

"She was." Roe confirmed once the apology had cleared the air. "Laid her hands on people and cured them. Took away sickness, cancer, you name it."

"Your grandma did that? You're shitting me."

"I remember she used to pray a lot."

"Yeah, I guess she had to."

"Talked to God about the pain she pulled out. Asked him to carry it away. That's what she did."

"I'm still trying to figure why they picked me for a medic. God knows." Spina shook his head. "Snap of a finger and just like that, you're a medic. I've had enough playing doctor." Spina glanced at Roe. "Hey, how about you?" When Roe didn't answer, Spina turned his face to Eve, who replied before he could even ask,

"I've been a nurse in this war for almost two years. I volunteered for it. And I'll stay a nurse as long as I'm needed as one."

*** *** *** ***

**Christmas Eve**

"I can't believe it's Christmas Eve already." Eve muttered as she huddled next to Guarnere.

"Tell me about it." He shook his head. "What a way to spend Christmas."

"And to think, last year I was at home, looking up at a Christmas tree." Babe added as he walked over to them.

"I was in London for Christmas last year." Eve stated.

"You were?" Garcia asked from nearby. Eve nodded.

"Yep."

"Wow. So, you were there for the bombings?" She nodded again.

"Despite all that, we had a lovely dinner in the basement of the hospital." All conversation stopped as a jeep pulled up. Out of it stepped Colonel Sink.

"We're all sitting down to a Christmas Eve dinner of turkey and hooch back at the Division CP." He announced. "Damned if I don't like old Joe Domingus' rancid-ass beans better." This earned small smiles from a few people, though most were thinking of how good some turkey and hooch would be. "Hello, Easy Company."

"Hello, sir." Colonel Sink stepped over to Winters and they exchanged a few words before turning back towards the Company.

"Men..." His eyes darted over Eve's still obviously feminine figure. "...and woman...General McAuliffe wishes us all a 'Merry Christmas. What's merry about this all, you ask? Just this: we've stopped cold everything that's been thrown at us from the North, East, South, and West. Now, two days ago, the German commander demanded our honorable surrender to save the U.S.A. encircled troops from total annihilation. The German commander received the following reply: 'To the German commander: Nuts!'" Everyone laughed. "We're giving our country and our loved ones at home a worthy Christmas present, and being privilidged to take part in this gallant feat of arms, we're truly making ourselves a Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas to you all and God bless you." All around them, the men (and even Eve) exclaimed,

"Nuts, sir! Nuts! Nuts!"

*** *** *** ***

"George, where are you leading me?" Eve asked.

"I need you."

"You already said that right before grabbing me and pulling me along. Now I want to know where you're leading me. Is someone injured?"

"No."

"So where am I going?"

"You'll see." Eve let out a frustrated sigh. "Trust Jolly Ol' Saint Luz."

"I don't really want to." She grumbled. He simply laughed. Finally, they came to a stop in front of a well covered foxhole.

"Get in there."

"Whose foxhole is this?"

"Just get in there." Giving him an annoyed eye roll, Eve climbed down into the foxhole, only to find a surprised Babe looking at her. Luz stuck his head in.

"Enjoy your presents. Merry Christmas." Luz then wriggled his eyebrows suggestively and disappeared. Babe chuckled as Eve shook her head.

"What presents?" Eve asked.

"I think he means that you're my present and I'm your present." Babe replied.

"I don't remember agreeing to being a present for anybody."

"You can always go back to your foxhole but you'd be leaving me all alone and Luz might be disappointed." A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Well," Eve said, beginning to smile herself. "I don't want to leave you alone or disappoint Luz."

"No, we don't want that." Babe agreed.

"Your cough seems to be doing better." Babe nodded.

"It is." Silence filled the foxhole as Eve began playing with the hem of her jacket. A sudden burst of bravery made Babe move in front of her. She looked up and they locked eyes.

"Babe, I--"

"For once, Eve, stop talking." And then he was kissing her. He pulled her into his lap, his hands keeping her pressed up against him. Eve, not realizing until that moment just how much she had wanted Babe to kiss her, wrapped her arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, Eve." He murmured in between kisses.

"Merry Christmas, Babe."

*** *** *** ***

Lewis didn't know what Luz was up to, kidnapping Eve like that, but he figured that he was more than likely better off not knowing. So, not wanting to be alone in his foxhole, he wandered about the camp until the smell of a fire hit him. Using his nose as his guide, Lewis stumbled upon Welsh, Winters, and Peacock.

"I swear I thought I could smell a fire." He could see the small fire now and he shook his head, already bending down to join them. "I did smell a fire. Are you out of your mind?"

"No," Winters replied. "We're in a dell."

"Huh?" Suddenly, the bombardment began.

"Down!" Winters shouted as they all fell to the ground.

"Put out the fire!" Lewis shouted. Welsh let out a cry. He'd been hit.

"Medic!" Winters cried out as Lewis grabbed the nearby radio.

"This is Captain Nixon. I need an A-jeep to 2nd Battalion CP." Across from him, Welsh was moaning in pain.

"Stay still, Harry!" Lewis glanced at the still going fire.

"Peacock! Put that out!" Peacock stomped on the fire, finally extinguishing it. "Repeat: A-jeep to 2nd Battalion."

"Medic!" Winters shouted out again. "Roe! Eve!"

*** *** *** ***

Eve and Babe discovered Roe, sitting motionless in a foxhole alone.

"Doc!"

"Gene."

"Come on, Gene." Eve cried, shaking his shoulders.

"Is he hurt?" Babe asked, looking at her worriedly.

"I don't know."

"Move!" Babe ordered in the most commanding voice he could muster.

"We gotta go!" He glanced at her.

"Alright, you go." Hesitating only briefly, Eve dashed off. Babe turned back to Roe. "Eugene, Gene, come on, get up. The Captain's yelling. Come on, get up!" Finally, something seemed to get through to Roe.

"Okay..."

"Okay! Okay, get up. Not okay, lie down! Okay, get up! Move! Jesus Christ!" Without really seeing him, Roe let Babe help him up out of the foxhole. Babe yelped in pain as something in Roe's bag caught on his hand, gauged a cut into it. "Oh, my hand! My goddamn hand!"

*** *** *** ***

Before she could reach Winters' call for help, Eve came across an injured private, writhing in the snow, clutching his head. She debated a brief moment before falling down next to him.

"I'm gunna die!" He cried out as she grabbed at his hand, trying to remove it from the wound.

"Only if you don't let me cover the hole in your head up!" Eve snapped. With his hand out of the way, she examined the wound quickly. "It's not too bad." She informed him.

"Are you kidding me?!" He exclaimed. "Even I can see all the blood! It's all in my eyes!"

"Head wounds always bleed a lot! Stop moving, damnit! I need to get this covered!" She wrapped the bandage around his head before getting to her feet and then dragging him with her. "Get yourself into a foxhole." She ordered.

"I need to get into town!"

"You're fine! Get into the nearest foxhole, Private, that's an order!" Not waiting around to see if he was going to follow the order or not, Eve continued on her way. She came upon Winters and the others just as Welsh was being carted off in a jeep, Roe with him. Another close burst brought them all to their senses.

"Foxhole, now!" Winters ordered.

*** *** *** ***

Babe was sitting by himself, watching only whatever passed in front of him, as Roe sat next to him.

"Everything okay?" He asked. Babe didn't say anything so he tried again. "Babe?" Slowly, Babe nodded.

"Yeah." He rubbed at his nose, sniffling a bit. Roe noticed the cut on his hand, frowned.

"Hey, how'd you do that?" Babe glanced at him.

"You did that."

"I'll fix it up." Roe said after a minute, reaching into his jacket to pull out a bandage. He came up with blue scarf, Renee's scarf. He hesitated but then ripped off a piece, wrapping Babe's hand in it. "So you and Eve finally got together, huh?" Babe nodded.

"Guess so."

"Huh." With his hand all wrapped up, Babe glanced at Roe.

"Hey, Gene, you called me 'Babe'."

"I did? When?"

"Just now."

"Babe." Roe smirked a bit. "I guess I did."

"Babe." Babe repeated, mimicking Roe's voice. Roe gave him a look.

"Heffron, watch the goddamn line or I'll tell Eve you're being a pain in the ass patient." Smirking, Babe turned back to watch the line.

"We wouldn't want that."

* * *

**A/N:** Phew and done!! Few quick notes:

1) The whole 'Ze armpit of Malarkey, yah?' line was actually said by my friend when we were watching _Band of Brothers_ one day so it always plays in my head when I see/write that scene, which is why it ended up in the story. So if it's weird, that's why.

2) I did the best I could with this chapter because Bastogne is *so* hard to write without either a, writing all new scenes for a character or b, stealing all of roe and spina's lines. I didn't have the energy for the first and I didn't want to do the second so I had to just manage the best I could, lol.

3) I wrote some of this after just seeing _the Proposal_ so that movie may have influenced Babe and Eve's relationship suddenly progressing.

4) Speirs'll be showing up soon and yes, Carl's going to be coming back as well.

Anyway, hope y'all enjoyed! Pre-thanks for those who review!!


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** So I made a typo in the last chapter (I replaced the chapter as soon as it was pointed it out to me) but I wanted to make sure that everyone is aware that when Lewis and Eve are talking and she says that and I quote 'I'm going to marry him' (him meaning Carl) what I meant for her to say was 'I'm _not_ going to marry him'. Hope that clears that up. I am only human, I do make mistakes. Also, I def took some liberties with this chapter mostly because I was having issues with writing the damn thing to begin with so just bear with me if it's not 100% accurate.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ but I do own Eve. This is based on the miniseries and not the real men.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

**Ardennes Forest, Belgium**

**January 2, 1945**

Things calmed down a little bit after the holiday barrage but not enough to allow anyone to truly relax. The Kraut threat was still there, lurking at the tree line. And everybody knew it wouldn't be long before Easy Company would be called on to make an assault against the German forces.

Since their Christmas Eve "rendezvous", Eve had been avoiding Babe. Making a point to stick close to her brother and Battalion CP so there could be no conversation. Lewis knew something was up but, for once, didn't press her about it. Which was fine with Eve since even _she_ wasn't completely sure why she was avoiding Babe. In her mind, it was a complicated compilation of reasons too woven together for her to understand, let alone vocalize. The truth, buried beneath the quilt of confusion, was quite simple; fear. She was scared of how deep her feelings for Babe ran. Somehow, the shy replacement from Philly had made his way into her heart and it had greatly unnerved her.

"I think we're gonna start moving again soon." Eve glanced up, saw Lewis standing above her.

"Oh?" He nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"I'll take your word for it."

"Dick wants you to continue staying behind the main line. He's ordering Roe and Spina to hold back too."

"Won't be much help from behind."

"I'm pretty sure it's only a precaution until we set up a camp. And figure out exactly what we're walking into. Accurate intelligence in this place is, well, hard to come across." Eve nodded, got to her feet.

"I should go check in with them, see what the medic game plan is." She started walking away.

"You can't hide from him forever, Eve." Eve pretended not to hear him.

*** *** *** ***

"I just don't understand what I did wrong." Guarnere shrugged.

"Probably nuthin'."

"I just thought--"

"There's your first mistake." Muck interrupted, patting Babe on the back. "When it comes to women, don't think. We can't understand the crazy way they think so there's point in trying."

"Why are you all standing around talking?" Buck asked, producing a map. "We've got work to do. Malarkey, bend over. You're our new table." Grumbling, Malarkey bent over, ignoring the rude remarks of his comrades. "Lip?" Lipton stepped forward, the rest of the men crowding around them in a circle.

"We were here this morning. And then we came this way." Buck nodded.

"Alright. So right here's gotta be the logging road coming through here..." He pointed to the place on the map, the others watching as he moved his finger while saying, "...which means we get right there." Smirking, Buck quietly jabbed his finger into Malarkey's head. Malarkey jumped, glared up at them as best he could.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly. "Take it easy!"

"Stop crying, Malark, or I'll nail it to your head." Buck warned.

"You should." Guarnere joked dryly. "It's made of wood." All the same, Lipton was already rolling up the map.

"Guarnere, move them out. Let's go." Guarnere nodded.

"Yes, sir. 2nd Platoon, let's go!"

*** *** *** ***

From a "safe distance", Eve watched as the men of E Company moved out. They looked like a dark wave rolling atop a sea of white. Briefly, Eve pondered ditching the war effort and becoming a poet but the idea left her just as quickly. She was no poet and she could never just up and ditch her friends. Nor, she admitted, her country. She sighed.

"Think it's gunna be a long day?" Spina, who was walking nearby, asked. Eve shrugged.

"Probably. Though, aren't they all?" Spina gave a humorless chuckle.

"True enough. What's the name of the town again? Few?"

"Foy." Eve corrected.

"Foy." Spina repeated. "I hope we capture it soon because I, for one, would love to sleep under a roof before February rolls around." Eve sighed.

"We can hope."

It was slow going, walking through the woods, though, at least for Eve, a good time for thinking. The light resistance that was encountered was handled by the boys up front. There were, naturally, some casualities (Brown and Stevens) but the medics did their job. The most exciting thing that happened was Hoobler's run in with a German officer on horseback.

*** *** *** ***

"And then bam! I got him. Right in the head. It was a thing of beauty, I tell ya." Hoobler finished with a grin and small shake of his head. Eve rewarded him with a small smile.

"Sounds like a thrilling time. I'm sorry I missed it."

"Yeah." Hoobler sighed, still grinning proudly as he got to his feet. "Well, I'm gonna go tell Shifty. I got bragging rights now. Unless..." He eyed Eve as she continued working on her foxhole. "...you want me to help with your foxhole?" Eve shook her head.

"No, you go brag to Shifty. Since you have bragging rights and all."

"You sure?"

"Positive. I need the distraction."

"Alright then."

"Okay, Hoob." Eve turned her attention back to the foxhole, cursing the fresh snow falling all around her.

"You remind me of a snowglobe." Eve cringed but didn't stop digging.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Babe dropped down into the hole, started digging.

"I don't need help."

"I don't recall asking." Eve stopped digging to glare at him but Babe wasn't looking at her. "You have to admit that with two people digging, it does tend to get done faster. And I know that I, for one, would rest easier knowing that our medics are all dug in safe and sound." He sounded so sincere yet was so obviously joking that Eve couldn't stop a small smile from coming out onto her face. "Well?" Babe asked, giving her a sideways glance, eyebrow raised. "Why aren't you digging? I'm here to help, not do it for you." With the small smile still in place, Eve bent over, started digging again.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out quietly a couple minutes later.

"For what?"

"For being bitchy these past few days."

"I wasn't going to say anything but..." They both turned their heads, locked eyes. "...yeah, you were being bitchy." They shared a grin before resuming their digging. "Did I do something wrong?" Babe asked seconds later.

"No, it's just---" The shot ringing out ended the conversation as they both fell into the foxhole. "Sniper?"

"I don't know. Just stay low." They scanned the woods, their eyes straining to see something, _anything_.

"Oh geez! It's Hoobler! He's shot!" Hashey's voice rang out.

"Sniper?" They heard Buck call back.

"No, no, no! He...he shot himself!" Eve glanced across at Roe before they both burst out of their foxholes. The call for medic coming at the same time. The calls kept coming.

"Why the hell are we so far away?!" Roe cursed as they darted through the snow and around trees. They finally came upon the small group.

"How's it looking, Doc?" Buck asked as Roe knelt down at Hoobler's feet, Eve took over for Perconte, placing Hoobler's head in her lap.

"Sergeant, move. Let me see it." Roe ordered.

"Huh?"

"Hold on, Hoob." Eve said, forcing a smile down at him. "I've got you and Doc's here. He's gunna fix you right up." Eve glanced at the wound but couldn't tell how bad it was. Though there was a lot of blood.

"Can't we get him some blankets or something?"

"You're gonna be fine." Eve massaged his neck with her fingers, trying to keep him focused on her.

"How is he, Doc?"

"Keep talking to him."

"Okay, listen to me, Hoob." Hoobler's eyes were darting around. "Hoobler, look at me." His eyes met hers. "It's okay. Give me a smile, can you give me a smile?"

"Yeah, what, you think it was a German leg, Hoob?" Roe joked as he worked. Hoobler gave a grim smile, wincing in pain.

"Doc says it's not that bad." Perconte told Hoobler. "Ain't that bad."

"Hold on, Hoob! Hold on! Eve, put this across him." Buck dropped his jacket down onto Hoobler.

"Wrap him up." Eve ordered as they started laying it across him as best they could without disrupting Roe. "Wrap him up."

"Hang in there, Hoob." Eve stroked his cheeks, murmuring soft words of comfort to keep him focused on anything but the wound.

"Hey, Lip, you said I was a great shot?" Hoobler asked, his voice laced with pain.

"You are." Lipton nodded. "You're a great shot."

"The best." Eve agreed, tears beginning to prick at her eyes. This was taking too long, he was losing too much blood. "Come on, Hoob, you can--" Eve's voice cracked and Buck jumped in.

"Come on, Hoob, you jump out of planes. You're a tough man. You're tough. It's not that bad at all."

"Stay with us, Hoob! Stay with us!"

"Hoob?"

"Take it easy." Eve said, steeling herself once again. "It's alright. Don't worry." As Hoobler winced at a spasm of pain, Eve glanced across him to see what Roe was doing.

"Doc?" Lipton asked. "What're we gonna do?"

"How are we doing, Gene?" Roe looked at her.

"I can't see a thing! We gotta get him back to an aid station!" Lipton nodded.

"Alright, let's get ready to move him." Eve looked back down at Hoobler's face. His eyes were beginning to close.

"Relax." Hashey breathed down at him as Eve cradled his head. "Take it easy, Hoob. Take it easy."

"Hoob?" Eve asked as his eyes finally closed. She put her fingers to his neck, tried to find a pulse. But there none. He was dead. It was when the tear drop hit his forehead that Eve realized she was crying. She looked up, towards Roe. "Gene."

"I can't see anything!"

"Doc!" Buck snapped. Roe finally looked up, saw that Hoobler's eyes were closed. He looked at Eve, who shook her head. His face fell. "Perc, I'll need a jeep."

*** *** *** ***

He wasn't the first American soldier she had held in her arms as he died. And she knew he wouldn't be the last. But this was the first Easy man that she had held while dying and that made it just...._worse_. Hoobler had been her friend. Roe had gone with Hoobler's body back to the aid station, accompanied by Lipton, leaving Eve to wander back to the line. She went straight to her foxhole. Babe was still there.

"Eve, what happened?"

"Hoobler's dead." She informed him quietly, wiping at her eyes. Shocked at first, Babe reached out and began rubbing her back.

"You sure?" She nodded, sniffled. "What happened?"

"Shot himself in the leg. Severed the artery."

"Christ."

"Who's going to write the letter home to his parents?"

"Captain Winters."

"Of course." Eve sniffled again, rubbed at her nose before glancing at Babe. "But what's he gonna tell them?"

* * *

**A/N:**I just didn't have the heart to continue after writing all that about Hoobler so that's why this is such a short chapter. Oh and they did use the term '_bitchy_' in the 1940's to describe complaining or the like so it wouldn't be so off the wall for Eve to have said it. As always, I love reviews. Who doesn't? Thanks!


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Chapter 30, already? Oh, and a warning, there is some fluff in this chapter. I couldn't help myself.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is all for entertainment. It's all based on the characters, not the real men.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty**

**Ardennes Forest, Belgium**

After Hoobler's accidental death, there was nothing else to do but move on. Besides Hoobler's absence, everything remained the same. And one thing was on everybody's mind more than anything else-Norman Dike and his lack of anything resembling leadership skills.

"I'm telling you, I haven't seen him in _two_ full days. Then again," Eve gave her brother and Winters a smirk. "I make a point of avoiding him." Both men shook their heads. "What? The man is a kiss ass with no clue as to how to be an officer. Hell! _I'd_ make a better damn CO than him!"

"You..." Lewis said, wagging a finger at Eve. "...young lady, are developing _quite_ a cussing habit. You better break it before you see mom again. And _especially_ before our lovely sister's wedding. Maid of Honor's aren't supposed to curse."

"Oh God." Eve breathed. "You don't think she'd make me her Maid of Honor, do you? Isn't that duty supposed to go to her best friend?" Lewis chuckled as he shrugged.

"You know what Dike's problem is, don't you?" Winters asked suddenly. Both Nixon's looked at him.

"Hmm?"

"He's just another one of those arrogant, rich jerks from Yale."

"Aren't they the worst?" Eve giggled as Lewis smirked, said,

"Oh God, not another one of _those_."

"Division's not gonna let me replace him just 'cause I got a bad feeling about him."

"If they like him so much," Eve grumbled as she finished off the last of her soup. "Why don't they take him? Lord knows he spends most of his time there anyway." Winters smiled slightly before continuing his earlier thread,

"Even if they would, who'd I put in his place? Shames? Shames' seen too many wars movies. He thinks he has to yell all the time." Lewis and Eve both nodded in agreement with this assessment. "Or Peacock? God bless him, no one tries harder but he's not cut out to take men into combat. I'm sure as hell not gonna make him Company CO when I don't even want him as a platoon leader."

"What about Compton?" Lewis suggested.

"He's the only real choice." Eve agreed.

"Buck's a real combat leader." Winters nodded. "But, you know, I want Easy Company to have at least _one_ experienced platoon leader. Not that it matters anyway because I can't get rid of Dike."

"Well, we all know, who you'd like to have running Easy. Trouble is..." Lewis paused, fixed his eyes on Winters. "...it's not your job anymore, Dick. You gotta gind somebody." Eve stood up, patted Winters on the back.

"If the Army allowed women to lead combat troops, I'd take out Dike myself for the job." Winters chuckled.

"Thanks, Eve. I appreciate it."

"Anytime."

"Where are you going?" Lewis asked as Eve started to leave.

"Out to find better company. Officers are _so_ stuffy." She teased before walking off. Lewis shook his head.

"Says the lieutenant."

*** *** *** ***

Eve went by foxhole after foxhole, saying hello to those inside as she passed. A few asked her to join them but she had a specific destination in mind. When she finally found the right foxhole, Eve fell into it with a smile, startling both occupants with an enthuastic,

"Hello!"

"Jesus Christ, Eve!" Guarnere exclaimed. "You scared the shit out of me!"

"I'd apologize but I don't feel all that bad." She grinned before turning to Babe, her grin fading to a soft smile. "Hey." Babe returned the smile with one of his own.

"Hey." Eve moved closer to Babe, snuggling up to him as best she could without looking like it was _too_ personal.

"Jesus Christ." Guarnere muttered, though he was trying hard not to smile. "Just what I need in my foxhole; a pair of friggin' lovebirds." Showing another spark of that bravery Bastogne was gradually installing into him, Babe pulled Eve into his arms for a kiss. Guarnere snorted.

"Well that's one way to keep warm." Buck quipped, sitting on the edge of their foxhole. "Helping boost Babe's morale, Eve?"

"Oh, you know me, I like to help out the war effort in any way I can."

"Heh." Buck shook his head. "You guys doing alright?" He asked, his tone suddenly serious.

"Oh yeah, Buck. We're fine."

"Eve probably told you about Hoobler, right?" Babe and Guarnere nodded sadly. "He had a goddamn Luger in his pants."

"Jesus." Guarnere muttered.

"_Dear God_." Buck sighed. "And don't you three do something stupid like that, alright?" Babe rolled his eyes slightly as Buck glanced at each of them in turn.

"We'll try not to, Buck."

"I mean it. And you, Wild Bill," Buck had a slight smile on his face as he wacked Guarnere with a stick a couple of times. "I've invested too much goddamn time shaping you into something useful." Guarnere chuckled. "You do something crazy and get yourself knocked out of this thing--"

"I know, I know." Guarnere interrupted. "You'll kill me."

"Even if you're dead, I'll still kill you. And another thing, Babe?" Babe looked at Buck.

"Yeah?"

"You make sure to take care of Eve here, alright?"

"Hey!" Eve exclaimed indignantly. "I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself!" Buck chuckled, reached out to tap her helmet.

"I know you can but it never hurts to have an extra set of eyes lookin' out for you. Right, Babe?"

"I'll take care of her, Buck, don't worry." Buck smiled, his eyes going somewhat glossy, almost distant, as he nodded slowly.

"Good...good. Well," He got to his feet. "I'll see you guys later, alright? I'm gonna go check on the other guys." The three of them watched as Buck moved onto the next foxhole.

"_Crazy Joe McCloskey_." Babe said under his breath.

"What?" Guarnere and Eve asked in sync.

"This guy who used to hang out in front of _Delancey's_ and just, you know, stare at people." Eve frowned as Guarnere moved closer to them, a confused look on his face.

"Yeah, I know who Crazy Joe McCloskey is." Guarnere snapped. "What the hell's that gotta do with anythin', Babe?"

"Buck kinda reminds me of him now." Babe replied.

"What?!"

"You know, ever since he got shot in Holland."

"Wait, wait, wait. What are you sayin'? He's nuts? Because Crazy Joe McCloskey was fuckin' nuts, Babe. That's why they called him Crazy Joe!"

"No, no. I'm not saying he's nuts." Babe rushed. "I'm just sayin'..."

"What? What are you sayin'?" Babe sighed.

"Forget it."

"What?!" Guarnere pressed.

"Forget it." But neither were ready to truly let the subject drop so Babe continued, "Oh, come on! You've seen him, Bill! He's...he's all wound up like a spring!" Eve, who had been watching the exchange silently up to this point, nodded.

"You know Bill, now that Babe's mentioning it, I have noticed that Buck's been a little....off lately."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Guarnere said dismissively. "He's fine. It wasn't gettin' shot that got him, it was bein' in that hospital. I've been there, okay?" He said excusingly. "It ain't pretty."

"I've been there too, Bill!" Eve snapped, sitting up a little bit out of Babe's arms. "For quite awhile. So don't make it sound like you're the only here who knows how it is there."

"I know, Eve, I know. You gotta admit seein' all those guys injured..." Guarnere broke off with a shake of his head. "It messes with yer head. But Buck's fine."

"Yeah..." Babe said absentmindedly.

"Besides," Guarnere continued. "You saw, once he was up and movin' around, he was his old self again. I'm tellin' you, Buck Compton's fine." They sat in silence for a little while, their minds all wandering on various topics. Eventually, it was Eve who broke the silence.

"Will you show me Philadelphia, Babe?" She asked softly as she played with his hands.

"You want me to show you Philly?" He asked, surprised. She nodded. Babe grinned. "Yeah! I'd love to show you Philly. I'll take you to all my favorite places. We could even take in a Phillies game." Eve smiled up at him.

"I'd like that."

"Lieutenant Nixon?" Eve groaned, pulled away from Babe.

"What the hell does he want?" Guarnere grumbled as Dike came towards them, still calling for Eve.

"I don't know but I guess I'm about to find out." She smiled at them both, her eyes lingering on Babe for a second before she stepped out of the foxhole. She left Babe with a strange little smile on his face. Something Guarnere was quick to point out.

"She wants me to show her Philly." Babe explained.

"Yeah, I know. I've been right here in the foxhole with ya the whole time."

"But still, me? Of all guys?"

"Well, considering there are only a few of us from Philly and out of us few, you're the only one she seems to be keen on..."

"I get the picture, Bill. Thanks." Guarnere grinned.

"Just remember to invite me to the weddin'."

*** *** *** ***

Lewis glanced up as Eve came towards him, looking more than a little irritated. He could make out Dike walking in the opposite direction so he guessed that was part of the reason she was upset.

"Insufferable man!" Eve growled, bypassing Lewis in order to jump straight into their foxhole.

"What'd he want?" He asked, following after her.

"He had the nerve to say that if I wanted off of the line, he-and I quote-"knows people" and could "pull a few strings"." She looked at Lewis increduously. "Can you believe that?!"

"How dare he try to help you."

"Help me?! Help me what? Abandon the men?!"

"I'm sure he wasn't thinking of it like that--"

"I'm _exactly_ where I belong. Thankyouverymuch!" Lewis watched as she breathed heavily, eyes glaring into the opposite wall.

"Feel better after getting that out?"

"A little." She admitted, smiling meekly.

"Then shut up. I'm trying to get some sleep."

*** *** *** ***

Eve was sipping at her coffee when a jeep pulled up and a sergeant jumped out, heading straight for her foxhole.

"Captain Nixon, sir?" Eve stood, moved over to the man, who was staring down into the foxhole where Lewis was still asleep..

"He's a heavy sleeper, Sergeant. But I can take it." The Sergeant didn't look too comfortable with the idea. "Sergeant, I'm Lieutenant Nixon, the Captain's sister. Give me the letter."

"Yes ma'am." The letter was in her hand a moment later.

"Thank you, Sergeant. You are dismissed." Eve watched as he rushed back to the jeep with a small smile on her face. She forgot how much fun it could be to pull rank sometimes. Forgetting about her coffee, Eve turned her attention onto her brother. "Lewis." Nothing. "Lewis!" He muttered something and moved a bit but didn't wake up. With a devilish grin, Eve climbed down into the foxhole, getting close to his ear, and said loudly, "Captain Nixon! We're being overrun by the Germans!" Lewis jerked awake, smacking his forehead on the roof of the foxhole as he scrambled out. Looking around in bewilderment, Eve's laughter finally registered and he turned to her with a glare.

"Not funny."

"Oh, I disagree." Eve giggled as she climbed out of the foxhole herself. "Here." She held out the letter.

"What?"

"Take it."

"What is it?" He asked as he took the letter.

"Don't know." She shrugged. "It came from Division a couple minutes ago."

"Alright." His eyes scanned the page, a smile coming onto his face as he finished.

"Please tell me we're out of here."

"No such luck, sis. But this may be of some use yet. Is Dick up yet?"

"Of course. Where else would I get my morning..." Her eyes opened wide as she grabbed her coffee cup up off of the ground. "It's cold!" She bemoaned, dumping what was left onto the snow.

"Serves you right." Lewis chuckled, starting to walk away. She glared at his back.

"Shut up."

"Never. You coming or what?" Eve jogged to catch up with him. "Mornin'." Winters glanced up as they approached but didn't stop shaving.

"Lew, Eve." He noticed the letter in Lewis' hand. "Eviction notice?"

"Not quite but I think I got something that'll help you with your leadership problem." Winters' eyes lit up.

"Ah, Dike's being transfered?"

"No. I can't help you with that." The hope left Winters' eyes. "But Division's decided to pluck one officer from each regiment that has served in the heroic defense of Bastogne and send him back to the States on a 30 day furlough. Get him up banging the drum for the war bond drive and that kind of thing." Lewis paused slightly for dramatic effect. "Turns out, I've been plucked."

"Hey, that's fantastic, Lew." Winters said. "Good for you."

"Thank you." Winters then asked the question Eve had going through her own head,

"How in the world does your leaving help me?"

"It doesn't." Lewis replied. "I'm not going. I've already seen the States. I grew up there. That's why I came to Europe. Just wish they'd told me there was a war on. Anyway, the point is, this thing's..." He waved the letter. "...wasted on me. But I'm sure we can find an officer somewhere in this Battalion who could use a long trip home."

*** *** *** ***

**Sometime Later (just for reader clairification)**

"I don't want to be on camera." Eve grumbled, hiding behind Babe as the cameraman turned towards them. Babe chuckled, giving the camera a little wave.

"Why not? Why deprive the world of your beautiful face?" He asked teasingly. Eve pinched his sides, making him jump.

"Don't be cheeky." Babe grinned.

"Eve, not that we mind the view, but what the hell are you doing?" Eve stood abruptly, whirling around. Everyone was standing in line for food and had clearly been staring at her backside. Eve flushed brightly.

"You know, maybe if we showed the Krauts that, they'll just give us Foy." Muck suggested jokingly. "Because, really Eve, you have a very nice as--" Babe cut him off with a warning glare.

"Alright, alright. Enough of that." He led the still blushing Eve to the food line with his hand on her back.

"Look at Heffron." Penkala whistled. "Being all protective." Eve, who was now recovered from her embarrassment, opened her mouth to snap something at him but Guarnere called out,

"Hey, fellas! Look who I found." Everyone grinned as he led Toye over to them.

"Hey, Joe Toye, back for more."

"Hey, Rick, how are you?"

"Alright, Joe?"

"Yeah," Joe nodded. "Doin' pretty good. Escaped from the aid station. Hey, Eve. These guys givin' you a hard time?"

"Hey, Joe and always." The guys let Toye get ahead in the line.

"Where'd you get hit?" A new replacement, Webb, asked. Toye regarded him cooly.

"What's that?" He asked, turning back around in line.

"That's Webb." Muck replied. "Replacement."

"Really? Thought it was some guy I've known for two years and I forget his face." Everyone chuckled.

"Joe got hit in the arm." Penkala informed Webb. "New Year's Eve gift from the Luftwaffe."

"_Jesus_."

"Lot of you guys been injured?" Webb asked with excitement in his eyes.

"It's called wounded, peanut." Martin corrected. "Injured's when you fall out of a tree or something."

"Don't worry. There's enough crap flying around here, you're bound to get dinged sometime." Muck started leading Webb around, giving him the wound lowdown. "Almost every single of these guys've been hit at least once. Except for Alley. He's a two-timer. He landed on broken glass in Normandy and got peppered by a potato masher in Holland." Eve glanced at Babe.

"Why's Webb in such a hurry to get hit?" She asked in a whisper. Babe shrugged.

"Now, Bull, he got a piece of exploding Tank in Holland. And George Luz here has never been hit. You're one lucky bastard."

"Takes one to know one, Skip." Muck grinned.

"Consider us blessed." Babe followed after Eve as she took a seat next to Popeye, standing behind her since she got the last seat. "Now, Liebgott-that skinny little guy? He got pinged in the neck in Holland. And right next to him, that other skinny little guy, that's Popeye. He got shot in his scrawny little butt in Normandy."

"And Buck," Malarkey interrupted. "Got shot in his rather _large_ butt in Holland." To accentuate the point, Buck turned, raised his jacket, and pointed to the "wound area".

"Yeah, kind of an Easy Company tradition, gettin' shot in the ass." Penkala grinned.

"Hey, even 1st Sergeant Lipton over there and Eve right here got hit. Sarge got a couple pieces of a tank shell burst in Carentan. One chunk in the face, another chunk almost took out his nuts. And Eve, well, she got hit twice at once. One in the left thigh and one on the side. She had to be special."

"Yes." Eve agreed sarcastically. "Getting shot twice at once _really_ made me feel so _very_ special." Muck chuckled.

"Eve knows we love her. Not as much as Heffron here does but---"

"Skip," Eve warned. "Don't make me pull rank on you."

*** *** *** ***

By the late afternoon of January 3, Easy Company was ordered back to it's original position. A few men were staying behind as an attachment to Dog Company. Eve's first thought, naturally, upon learning of this was Speirs. They hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the break up and Eve had to admit to herself that she was a little nervous at the prospect of seeing him again. As much as she loved Babe, the thought of those nights with the intense Speirs still made her heart race. The thought came across so innocently that, at first, Eve hadn't even realized the implacations of it. But, as the words digested further into her brain, their significance startled her. She was in love with Babe.

"_When did __**that**__ happen?!_" She asked herself under her breath. Winters, who she was walking next to, glanced at her.

"Sorry?"

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Winters quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything. His attention was called to something else shortly after regardless.

"Lieutenant Speirs." Once again, Speirs had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"Captain Winters, Lieutenant Nixon. Heading out already?"

"As ordered back to our original position."

"The trials and tribulations of war, huh?"

"Mmhmm." Winters agreed. "We left the detachment back there a ways."

"We'll get 'em back to you safe and sound."

"Please do." Winters shifted on his feet awkwardly as the silence descended upon them. All that ended once he saw his escape in the form of Lewis walking by. "Don't take too long, Eve."

"I won't." Winters nodded at Speirs.

"Lieutenant." Speirs returned the gesture.

"Captain." Once Winters left, Speirs relaxed his stance, his eyes softening as he looked at Eve.

"How are you?" He asked, his voice quiet though otherwise devoid of emotion.

"Surviving surprisingly well. Yourself?"

"Same."

"I should get going." Eve gave him a small smile and was about to continue after the others when Speirs reached out and brushed his hand with hers. She turned back around.

"Eve, I have to tell you--"

"Eve?" Both Eve and Speirs turned. Babe was standing there, looking slightly disgruntled at the sight that he had stumbled upon. Eve smiled.

"Babe."

"Captain Winters sent me back to get you." Whether or not this was true, Eve neither knew nor cared. She was just glad to see him and glad for the interruption.

"Right 'cause I need to stay close. See you around, Ron." Eve started to walk in the direction of the position. It was only when she didn't hear any footsteps behind her that she stopped and turned back around yet again. Babe and Speirs were just standing there, staring at each other. Taking a deep breath, Eve walked to Babe's side. "Babe, come on."

"Hold on a second, Eve." Speirs said, holding up his hand at her while his eyes stayed focused on Babe. "I'd like to talk to Private...Heffron is it?"

"Yeah." Then, as an afterthought, Babe added. "Sir."

"It'll only take a moment." Beginning to feel a little ill at the thought of them talking, Eve could nonetheless do anything but watch helplessly as Babe and Speirs stepped off to the side. They talked quietly so Eve had no way of listening in. After what, at least for Eve, felt like an eternity, Babe walked over over to her and lead her away by the hand.

"What'd he say?"

"Nothing you need to know."

"Somehow I doubt that. What'd you two talk about? Was it me?" Babe stopped walking and smiled down at her.

"Nothing you need to know." He repeated before tapping her nose and walking off, his hands in his pockets. Eve ran to catch up with him, slipping her arm through his.

"You're lucky you're cute, you know."

*** *** *** ***

The Germans had shelled the hell out of the area while Easy had been off in other parts of the Ardennes. The trees will all shoot up, most of them missing all of their tops. It was a reminder of everyone that the Germans weren't about to give up just yet.

"It's just crazy." Eve muttered as she and Babe walked around, gathering cover for his foxhole. Eve was planning on joining her brother and Winters after making sure Babe was tucked in for the night. At least, that's what she was telling herself. Truth was, she wanted to find out what Speirs had said to Babe.

"Tell me about it." Babe agreed.

"Say what you want about barbarians," Eve said as she paused to wipe the sweat off of her forehead. "...but at least they didn't have 88's to destroy trees." She frowned. "Granted, they did have axes." Babe smiled as he watched her furrow her brow. "Which I guess is equally as bad for the tree. Though maybe less brutual. Well--" She was cut off as a familiar sound filled the air. A shell burst nearby and everyone started scrambling into their half-completed foxholes.

"Take cover! Come on! Find some cover!" Lipton shouted. Another shell hit one of the remaining trees nearby, showering them in tree and shell fragments.

"_Shit_." Babe muttered, covering Eve with his body.

"Find some cover! Find a foxhole!"

"Come on!" The two of them made a mad dash for the nearest foxhole. Babe stumbled to the ground and Eve helped him up, both of them falling into the foxhole as a tree exploded behind them. Eve couldn't stop a small scream from escaping as the tree fell on top of the foxhole, covering it completely. "Are you alright?" Babe asked.

"Not really but I'm not injured if that's what you mean. What about you?"

"I think I jarred my ankle a bit when I tripped and I'm a little shaken, but other than that, I'm fine."

"Good. We need to get this tree off of us or we're gonna be stuck down here."

"We should probably wait until we're not under attack anymore."

"Obviously." Though muffled, they could still hear the shells hitting the ground and, of course, since the ground shook with every burst, they could feel it too. "So, uh, what was it that Ron...Speirs said to you again?"

"Eve."

"What? If it's about me, I think I have a right to know!"

"Do you _really_ think _now_ is the time for that?"

"What else are we going to do? We're stuck in a foxhole covered by a tree."

"I'm still not telling you." Eve pouted. "And stop pouting."

"How'd you--" Eve broke off as the sounds of the shelling died down and then finally stopped. "Do you think it's over? Or are they just waiting for us to start moving around again?"

"Probably waiting for us to start moving around again but we need to get out of this foxhole." Babe stood, moved slowly as to not kick Eve, who also decided to stand. They ended up in the same place; a small opening.

"Help!"

"Help! Anyone there?!" Eve giggled and Babe, being able to see her now, glanced at her with an odd expression. "How can you possibly be laughing?"

"It's either laugh or cry. Which do you prefer?"

"Good point." Babe turned back to the opening. "Help!"

"Anybody there?!"

"Who's that?" Lipton called down.

"Heff! Babe and Eve!" Babe called back.

"Come on, get us outta here, Lip!" Eve added. Both sat back down as the tree started shaking above them, Lipton and the others working to get them out of there.

"Hang on." There was the sound of a branch snapping and then sunlight poured into the foxhole. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Babe replied. "Up you go, Eve." Babe gave Eve a boost up as Lipton grabbed her hands, pulling her out.

"Oh Jesus." Babe chucked as Lipton helped him out. "Think I overdid it on the cover of my foxhole?" But Lipton's attention was on the _whir_ of fresh shells heading their way.

"Incoming!" He shouted. The group scattered; Babe and Eve, being the closet together, falling into the same foxhole.

"Is this ever going to end?!" Eve shouted as she curled up, covering her ears. Babe just shook his head.

*** *** *** ***

When she would look back on it, years and years down the road, Eve would always get tears in her eyes. Bastogne, as horrible as it was, would've been bearable if it weren't for the fact that nearly all her friends were taken out of the "war game". Toye and Guarnere had both taken "ticket home" hits to their legs. Buck had seen them get hit and it pushed him over the edge. No one could blame him nor would they ever look at him with anything but respect. The deaths of Muck and Penkala were another severe blow. To Malarkey more than anyone else. He had lost his three best friends in the Ardennes. But, as worried as everyone was about him, Malarkey seemed to be functioning alright. Though just barely. It just seemed that more and more of the veterans were disappearing off the line.

But even with all the loss, there still remained one goal: Foy.

*** *** *** ***

**The Assault on Foy**

Eve wouldn't be going in with the assault; none of the medics would. They all knew it was for their own good. They weren't infantry and they weren't for combat. But watching and waiting as your friends followed a failure of a leader into an assault on a town was nothing less than terrifying. Hands clasped around her cross, Eve watched as the dark wave made it's way down towards the town. One soldier was down, then another. The covering fire barely registered in her mind as the injured count went up.

"_Please God. Protect them._" She whispered, eyes straining to see if she could make out any of the individuals on the ground. Suddenly, everyone stopped moving. They were just sitting there, out in the open. "What the hell are they doing?!" She exclaimed, mouth ajar.

"I don't...are they stopping there?!" Lewis' eyes went wide with disbelief.

"Will you move?!" Winters shouted, sounding as perturbed as Eve. "Get out of there! Move!" But they didn't move.

"Dike's going to get them killed!" She snapped bitterly, her fists balling up. The Krauts were just picking their targets. And when they finally did start moving, it looked as though they were falling back.

"Go forward!" Winters yelled, his voice probably being drowned out by the gun fire before it even reached Dike and the men, since they continued to fall back. Winters grabbed the radio. "You better get Dike on that radio now!" Eve watched as two men ran across, one of them falling victim to a gunman in a church tower. Tears were coming to her eyes. There was nothing she could do, she knew that, but it made it all the worse. "Get going forward!" Winters watched just as helplessly as Eve, trying to scramble a plan together in his head. "_Jesus Christ_." The men were moving but falling just as quickly, even with returning fire. At this rate, Dike was going to get everyone killed. Anger filled Winters as he shouldered his weapon and started forward. "You've got to keep moving."

"Dick!" Sink rushed after him, Lewis hot on Sink's heels. Eve knew better than to follow. "Captain Winters! Goddamn it!" Winters paused, turned back around. "You do _not _go out there! You're the battalion commander! Now get back here!" Sink ordered. Winters stalked back, his face tight with anger. "Now, Dick, I understand your attachment to Easy Company--"

"Speirs!" Winters interrupted. "Get yourself over here!" Eve watched as Speirs jogged over to Winters. "Get out there and relieve Dike and take that attack on in!" Wordlessly, Speirs ran out, down towards the town. It was like a battlefield miracle, Speirs rushing forward to take over. And, while no attack ever runs perfectly or without casualties, at least with Speirs in command, Easy Company wasn't destroyed.

*** *** *** ***

**Rachamps**

It was the first place any of them had felt safe in in months. Tomorrow, it'd be back to Mourmelon (or so everyone thought). And, for once, they allowed themselves to relax. The nuns of the convent gathered up their girl's choir to sing for the Company and, as the candlelight, bounced and flickered off the wall, the war was briefly pushed aside.

Eve had decided to stay with the men instead of sitting around at Battalion. So, as exhausted as the rest of them, Eve curled herself up on one of the benches, bringing her feet up underneath her. Babe sat next to her, leaning forward with his chin resting on his arms. Eve watched him for a few minutes, a thoughtful look on her face. Finally, when she knew she couldn't hold it in any longer, she sat up and leaned forward to tap his back.

"Hey Babe?" She whispered. He glanced at her before leaning back up against the bench.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know if this is the right place but I wanna say it before I lose my nerve." Babe frowned.

"What is it?" She turned her head, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"_I love you._"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'm sorry. I know that I rushed like the last quarter but I had to. I just had to be done with Bastogne. I needed it over. Forgive me this one rush up job...I just couldn't imagine writing anymore for Bastogne. I didn't want to brush over Toye and Guarnere, Skip and Penkala, Buck and Malarkey like that but I had to or I was going to go crazy. But so much happened in the chapter and there's more to come. Just not in Bastogne. Hope it was enjoyable, even the rushed parts. And I know not everything's 100% correct in the chapter but I did my best...lol...thanks!!


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** So, here's a fair warning, I took some liberties with this chapter just to make it easier on myself. Also, there's some more fluff in this chapter. There will be a certain amount of fluff in all the remaining chapters because it's like now that the flood gates are open, it's all pouring out...lol...

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is based on the miniseries, not the real men. I own Eve.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One**

**Haguenau**

It wasn't much of a town to look at anymore, thanks to the war, but at least they would have roofs over their heads.

"Better than Bastogne, huh Eve?" Luz asked over the hum of the jeep's engine. Eve nodded.

"Without a doubt." She agreed before glancing back down the road towards the troop trucks. Her thoughts, naturally, drifted towards Babe, a smile forming on her face as the memory played.

******Flashback******

_"I love you." Babe smiled, his eyes lighting up as he brought her hand to his lips. It was as close to a kiss as they could get here, since they were surrounded by those of Easy. And, while it was fairly common knowledge __**within**__ Easy that they were involved, it was still in their best interest to keep it as unofficial as possible._

_"I love you." He replied quietly. "And I think this was the perfect place."_

******Flashback******

Eve didn't realize the jeep had stopped until Luz said,

"Hey, dreamer, are you goin' to get out of the jeep or continue undressin' Heffron in your head out here in the open?" Eve's cheeks tinged pink as she quickly climbed out of the jeep, rushing after a slow moving Lipton. Luz's chuckle followed her.

The building that was serving as the Company CP was almost completely intact. Save for some blown out doors and windows.

"I found a couple bedrooms in the back." Eve informed Lipton after her preliminary run through of the already bustling CP. "They include beds with clean sheets. I want you back there."

"Not yet, E." Lipton replied, tossing his pack onto a nearby couch.

"You have pneumonia. You need to rest. Beds are more conduisive to this than couches surrounded by soldiers."

"I can rest here just fine." Eve rolled her eyes, placed her hands on her hips.

"Lip, so help me God, if you don't go lay down, I will force you back there and tie you to a bed myself!"

"Sounds like fun." Luz remarked as he entered the room. "Can I take you up on that threat?" Eve sent him an annoyed glare as Lipton offered up a weak smile.

"George, make yourself useful and go find him something hot to drink. And Lipton, _sit down_!" As she ordered this, Eve pushed Lipton gently onto the couch. He groaned in fatigue but didn't argue. "Thank you." Luz returned then, not with a hot beverage but papers. He ignored Eve's glare as he handed off the papers to Lipton before glancing past her.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "Look who it is." Eve turned, saw a familiar yet unexpected face. "Nice digs, huh Web?"

"Yup." Lipton agreed sarcastically.

"Sergeant Lipton, Eve." Webster greeted slowly, almost cautiously.

"Welcome back, Webster." Eve replied polietly.

"Feelin' alright?" Webster asked as he watched Eve drape a blanket, handed to her by Luz, over Lipton.

"There you go." Eve glanced at him. "He's got pneumonia."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Nuh. Whatta you say about? He's alive, he's got a couch, got a personal nurse, got a goddamn blanket..." Luz remarked. "He's as snug as a bug."

"I'll just go find him something hot to drink myself." Eve muttered irritably at Luz, who simply shrugged.

"Uh, Sergeant Malarkey said to check in with the CO if I should be in 2nd Platoon." Webster said as he shifted on his feet.

"Have a seat, Webster. We'll get you situated." Eve looked back at Lipton. "Coffee sound good?"

"Yeah."

"How long have you been sick?" Eve heard Webster ask as she left the room in search of coffee.

"If I were coffee, where would I be?" She mused outloud.

"They're making some right in there, Eve." Vest informed her as he passed by, a box in hand. She sent him a quick smile.

"Thanks."

By the time Eve returned to the main room, coffee in hand, there were more people.

"Here you go, Lip." She said, handing him the coffee mug. "Want me to find you some food?"

"No, thanks." Lipton motioned behind her and Eve turned. A fresh faced lieutenant saluted her, a salute Eve returned lazily. "This is Lieutenant Jones. Lieutenant Jones, this is Lieutenant Nixon." Eve glanced down at Lipton, who explained, "He's waiting on Captain Speirs." Eve made an '_ah_' face and turned back to Jones.

"Would you like some coffee, Lieutenant?"

"No thank you, ma'am." Jones replied stiffly. Eve shrugged, began busying herself with tucking Lipton in.

"Alright."

"What platoon are you in?" Jones asked. Eve figured he was talking to Webster so she didn't turn around.

"Well, we're about to find out." Webster replied as Speirs entered the room.

"Captain Speirs, sir, this is, uh,..." Lipton paused for a fraction of a second. "...Lieutenant Jones." Speirs paused at the foot of the couch.

"Lipton, for Christ's sake, will you go back in the back and sack out?! There's some beds back there with fresh sheets."

"I will. Just tryin' to make myself useful, sir." Lipton replied as Speirs turned to Eve.

"Why the hell is he still sittin' out here instead of back there?"

"I tried." Eve grumbled. "He's being stubborn."

"Where's that inventory of supplies I asked for?" Speirs continued brusquely. Eve grimaced. "Don't pout. Get it done. I need it." She clenched her jaw but replied,

"As soon as I'm satisfied that Lipton's taken care of, I'll get right on it."

"Good." Winters and Lewis chose that moment to walk in.

"Listen up." Winters began as he removed his helmet, scratched his head. "Regiment wants a patrol for prisoners."

"This comes straight from Colonel Sink, so, uh, it's not my idea." Lewis added as soon as Eve sent him a look.

"Since the river's the main line of resistence, we're gonna have to cross it to get to them."

"What do we need to do?" Speirs asked.

"There's a three story building on the enemy's side, up the embankment. We know it's occupied. You can have fifteen men. Think very hard about who you want to lead the patrol." Speirs nodded, his mind already hard at work in drawing up the list. "You need a lead scout, a translator...we'll have the entire battalion on covering fire."

"When?"

"Tonight. 0100." Winters glanced at Lipton, who nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Speirs? I want this one to be as foolproof and safe as possible."

"Yeah." Lewis agreed. "Don't take any chances on this one. We're too far along for that."

"Speirs," Winters continued. "I want to discuss what to do--" Everyone started to move off. The unofficial meeting was unofficially over. Eve looked down at Lipton.

"Are you _sure_ I can't convince you to go lay down? Or at least get you something to eat?" Lipton shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Eve sighed.

"Well, alright, if you're sure." Lipton smiled, insisted,

"I'm sure."

"Then off to paperwork duty I go."

*** *** *** ***

The aid station was a quick walk from the Company CP and Eve had just made it through the door when the shelling began.

_"Shit!"_ She exclaimed as one burst near enough to the door that it knocked her down.

"You alright, Eve?!" Spina asked from the other room, having heard her shout out.

"Yeah, I'm good!" She called back as she stood and dusted herself off. She moved past the few people milling about and entered the main room. There were a few beds, a couple with patients in them. The house shook as another blast hit. Then all went quiet until they heard the all too familiar call for,

"Medic!"

"I'll go." Roe said, tossing his bag over his shoulder. As he left, Eve turned to Spina,

"Speirs wants an inventory of all our medical supplies. Don't suppose you want to do it, do you?" Spina chuckled, shook his head.

"Not a chance in hell. I'd rather face Hitler by myself." Eve pouted. Spina's grin only widened and he pointed towards a hallway off to the side. "Supply room is down that hall, second door on the right." He patted her on the back. "Have fun." With a groan, Eve followed his directions to the supply room. It wasn't much bigger than a pantry, for which she was grateful. She pulled out her notebook and looked around, her eyes finally settling on the shelf of boxes filled with aid kits.

"As good a place as any."

*** *** *** ***

Over an hour later, she was nearly finished with the list. There had been a sad interruption when Roe had come in to inform her of Kiehn. Another Toccoa death. The list was growing too much for anyone's liking. But, as always, life must go on.

"And another box of syrettes which makes five total." She muttered, making a note of it before placing the pencil in the spiral notepad. "Done." She sighed and leaned back against the shelf, closing her eyes.

"You look exhausted." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth but Eve didn't open her eyes.

"We're all exhausted." Babe walked over, leaned into Eve, pressing her further into the shelf. Eve started to open her eyes.

"Wait." Babe exclaimed quickly. "Don't." Eve allowed him to remove the notepad from her hands. He tossed it to the side before cupping her face in his hands and leaning down to give her a deep kiss. His thumbs stroked her cheeks loveningly as Eve raised her arms, resting them on Babe's back. A throat clearing broke them apart moments later. They both turned to the door, guilty expressions on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt." Lewis apologized somewhat sarcastically, his jaw clenched. "But Speirs is harassing Roe and Spina about the inventory. I was walking by and offered to come find you before he kills them."

"That man," Eve grumbled, moving towards the door. "...has anger issues. I'll be right back, Babe."

"Eve! Wait!" Eve caught the notepad as Babe tossed it to her. She sent him a grateful smile before disappearing. Lewis regarded Babe, who fidgeted under his gaze, for a moment before saying,

"Yeeahh." Lewis turned to go but Babe took a step forward, said,

"Captain Nixon, sir?" Lewis turned back around. "Can I, uh, ask you something?" Lewis raised an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

"Alright. Shoot." Babe cleared his throat and shifted his feet so he was standing straighter.

"Captain Nixon, sir, I'd like your permission in asking for Eve's hand in marriage." Lewis, in that moment, reminded Babe very much of the Cheshire Cat in _Alice in Wonderland_.

"Did you rehearse that?" He asked. Babe flushed. "Please tell me it wasn't in front of a mirror because that would be just..." Lewis broke off with a laugh, shook his head. He walked over to Babe, circled him as best he could in the small space. "And how exactly are you planning on supporting her after this war is over?"

"Whatever I have to do, I'll do."

"You know she has a trust fund, right? You aren't marrying her for that, are you?" A horrified look came over Babe's face.

"Of course not!"

"Calm down, I had to ask." Lewis said soothingly. "Are you sure you want to marry her? Or is this some war time romance that'll end along with the war itself?"

"Sir," Babe began seriously. "I love Eve with all my heart. And I want to spend the rest of my life with her." Lewis nodded slowly.

"Alright. You have my permission to ask her to marry you. But, just for your information, you have no idea what kind of family you're marrying into." Grinning, Lewis clapped Babe on the back and started to leave, pausing at the door to throw out, "Make sure you survive this war because it'll break my sister's heart if you don't. And if there's one thing I hate in this world, it's seeing my baby sister's heart broken."

*** *** *** ***

Babe was still in the supply room when Eve returned, looking a bit on the excited side.

"Sorry." He gave a small shrug.

"It's no problem." Eve narrowed her eyes, looking him over. "What?"

"There's something different about you."

"No there's not."

"Yes there is." Eve insisted. Suddenly, her eyes widened. "You're clean! How in the hell are you clean?!" If Eve had been paying closer attention, she would've noticed that Babe seemed relieved. As it was, she cared more about his cleanliness.

"They had showers for everyone outside."

"What? Why wasn't I told?"

"Maybe because they didn't figure you'd want to shower with men." Babe offered, he himself not at all thrilled at the thought.

"At this point," She grumbled. "I'd shower with baboons to be clean again. I need to go see if I can still shower." She turned to go.

"Eve?"

"Yeah?" Babe took the few steps needed to close the distance between them.

"I'm on the patrol tonight." Eve froze for a quick second before her face finally fee. "All of us from 2nd are."

"Who's leading?" Babe shrugged.

"Don't know yet. I've gotta head to the briefing in a few minutes."

"You're heading out at 0100 and you'll have dinner before going, obviously. I'll find you after I'm clean. Now that you're all clean, I don't want to kiss you and get you all dirty again." Babe grabbed her hand before she could leave.

"Eve, you could be the dirtiest woman in the world and I'd still think you're the most beautiful." He kissed her softly and, underneath the dirt, Eve flushed.

"That's good." She murmured once he pulled away. "Because I think right now I _am_ the dirtiest woman in the world." Babe chuckled.

"And you're still beautiful. My point is proven." Eve smiled.

"I'll see you after the briefing."

*** *** *** ***

The bad news was the showers were almost completely dismantled. The good news was, one corner still remained. After half-explaining, half-begging to the man in charge, a Sergeant Shirer, Eve managed to convince him that she should be able to shower. He even offered to stand guard. So, hiding as best she could in the corner stall, Eve undressed down to her underthings and stepped into the hot stream of water.

It was the most heavenly feeling in the world, Eve decided right away as she leaned back. All the dirt, dried blood, sweat, and grime from Bastogne slid down her body, mixing into a dark pool of liquid at her feet.

"One more minute, Lieutenant Nixon!" Shirer called. Eve pouted but washed up quickly. She stepped from the water, grabbed the sorry-excuse-for-a-towel rag to dry off with, and then dressed back into her OD's. _They_ were still dirty but at least _she_ wasn't. "Feel better, Lieutenant?" Shirer asked as she stepped out of the shower tent. Eve smiled with a nod.

"Much better. Thank you." He tipped his helmet at her.

"My pleasure, ma'am."

*** *** *** ***

The briefing was over by the time Eve made her way into the building. Hearing voices from below, she headed down to the basement. All of 2nd was there, as well as a few of 1st. Babe was leaning up against a wood pile, smoking a cigarette and looking anxious.

"Eve?" She turned, saw that Malarkey was offering her something to eat.

"No, thank you. Are you leading the patrol?" She asked, her mind revolting at the very thought. Malarkey shook his head.

"No. Martin." Eve let out a sigh of relief.

"Good."

"How's Lip doin'?"

"He's still got pneumonia but he's slowly getting better. It's taking awhile because the man won't rest." Malarkey gave her a half-smile.

"Duty before health, huh?" Another sigh escaped Eve's lips as she looked around the room at all her exhausted companions.

"Yeah." She agreed. "Duty before health."

"Well, I know you came down here to talk to Heffron and not me so I'll let you go."

"Don," Eve said seriously let kindly, placing her hand on his arm. "I am _always_ here for you to talk to and I _always_ enjoy talking with you. So," She smacked his arm. "Don't ever say something like that again." Malarkey smiled.

"He's a lucky guy, Heffron." Eve blushed slightly.

"I think I'm the lucky one." Malarkey nudged her forward with his shoulder. Taking the not so subtle hint, Eve left Malarkey and walked over to Babe, who had had his eyes on her the whole time. "Hey."

"Hey. See you got your shower." Eve nodded.

"Just barely."

"Feeling better?"

"Clean, yes. Better, no. I'd rather this patrol was called off."

"Here, here." Babe agreed glumly. Eve reached out, began playing with his jacket, her eyes downcast.

"This just keeps getting harder and harder." She said softly.

"What does? The war?"

"No, well yes, but that's not what I meant." She lokoed up to meet his eyes. "I mean you going on these patrols. All I can think about is that you won't come back." Babe laced his fingers with hers, held both hands to his chest.

"I'm gonna come back from this patrol and any other patrol I have to go on. I'm always gonna come back to you, Eve, I promise." Even though it was a promise she knew he couldn't possibly guarantee, Eve felt reassured as she spread her fingers so her hand was laying flat on his chest with his hand resting on top of it.

"I have to get back to the aid station."

"I'll see you when I get back." Eve suddenly felt the need to lighten the situation.

"You better." She warned, jamming a finger into his chest. "Because I've got plans for you." Eve raised her eyes slowly, tugging on her lower lip. The seductive look made Babe's blood boil and it took all of his willpower not to grab her right there and then. To make matters worse, he couldn't even _kiss_ her.

"That's not fair." He muttered. Eve smiled briefly before patting his chest.

"Be safe, okay?" She asked softly. Babe nodded.

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Eve paused at the doorway, her hand resting on the frame, glanced over her shoulder, "Come home safe guys." The men nodded, a few muttered '_okay's_' or '_alright_'.

*** *** *** ***

Eve was sitting next to a Private Jordan, reading from a rare copy of the _New York Times_ when Martin rushed into the aid station.

"Jackson's been hit by a grenade!" Roe and Eve both jumped up, grabbing their packs. Spina watched as they ran out the door after Martin.

The room was crowded and noisy when they entered. But all the commotion died down once they saw the medics. Roe and Eve stood on the opposite sides of Jackson, hunched over.

"Alright, Jackson, take it easy." Roe muttered as he steaded Jackson's face with his hands, looking over the wound caused by the grenade. Jackson whimpered and Eve stroked his arm.

"_Shh_. It's okay, it's okay." She murmured soothingly. Jackson gurgled in response and, with a frown, Eve leaned down, put her ear to his mouth. "Okay." Jackson gagged and Eve stood, looked at Roe. "He's got some fragment's in his throat."

"Light." Roe ordered. "We need some light." One of the soldiers fished out a lighter, handed it to Eve who flicked it on, holding it near Jackson's face. "Alright. Look at the flame. Jackson, look at the flame." Jackson's eyes turned to the flame. "That's good." There were some particulary loud gun shots outside and Jackson whimpered.

"We need to get it him out of here, Gene." Eve said. Roe glanced down at Jackson and then back up, nodded.

"Alright, let's get him out of here." As everyone started to move, Jackson continued to gag.

"Let's go." Eve said, watching as the men got ready to move Jackson onto a stretcher. They were stronger, they'd carry him, she'd follow. As soon as they moved him, Jackon started to wail,

"I don't wanna die! I don't wanna die!" Eve offered words of encouragement as he was actually moved onto the stretcher. They had barely moved a foot when Jackson made a strange sound. They placed the stretcher down onto the ground and moved so Eve could kneel across from Roe. As Roe held up the upper half of Jackson's body, Eve checked over his wound, tried to see if they had missed something. Jackson continued to choke, not only from the grenade fragments but the blood as well.

"Jackson!" Eve exclaimed, blood gushing over her hand. Roe laid Jackson back down so that Eve would have an easier time of seeing the wound. "You're not gonna die!" Jackson glanced at Eve. "I need you to hang on!" The gurgling only worsened. "Jackson!" But he was gone. Jackson was dead. Eve sat back, removed her helmet, and looked up and across at Babe, who turned to look at the others. Eve's eyes landed on Roe, who held her gaze. Finally, with tears in her eyes, Eve had to look away. There was no blame in Roe's eyes, but it was all too reminiscent of Hoobler. Martin stepped through the men, placed a blanket over Jackson's body. Outside, they could still hear the fight.

*** *** *** ***

She stood over the basin of water, watching as the blood stained it red.

"Eve?" She glanced over her shoulder, saw Babe watching her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She said, her voice cracking only slightly. "Just trying to get cleaned up. So much for being clean." She let out a dry, humorless chuckle. Eve dried her hands, listening to the noise of Babe's jump boots as he came closer. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back into him. "Is it true they want another patrol?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah, they do." She scoffed, brushed a stray tear from her eyes.

"Guess they won't be satisfied until all of Easy is either dead or in the hospital. I hope those Kraut prisoners give them something useful. Something that can justify the death of men like Eugene Jackson."

*** *** *** ***

**The Next Day**

Harry Welsh hadn't been in the hospital long but it had felt like forever. He was glad to be returning to the line and to Easy. Before checking in with Winters, he stopped at the aid station, deciding to say hi to Eve first. He walked into the building, saw Eve standing over a patient, taking his temperature.

"Well Mr. Jordan, it appears your fever is going down. Give it one more day and I think you'll be fit for duty once more." She informed the private once she had removed the thermometer from his mouth.

"Really?" Eve nodded.

"Really."

"Swell."

"Knock knock. Anybody home?" Eve turned around and grinned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well Harry Welsh, ain't you a sight for sore eyes."

"I could say the same about you." Eve shook her head and moved over to him so they could hug.

"All healed up?"

"Well enough." Welsh replied. "How are things here?"

"Though I hesitate to say it, better than Bastogne. We lost Jackson yesterday. On a patrol for German prisoners." Welsh shook his head sadly. "He was barely 20 years old."

"Poor kid."

"And Kiehn was killed a couple days ago during a shelling."

"Great welcome back, Eve, running down the casualty list." Eve grimaced.

"Sorry. I just figured that you'd want to know."

"I do want to know." Welsh replied. "Just not right off the bat."

"Sorry." Eve replied her earlier apology. "If it makes you feel any better, the rest of us are alive." Welsh smiled.

"That does make me feel better. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"Eve! Eve!" Babe shouted, running into the room. He skidded to a halt as soon as he saw Welsh. He gave a hasty salute. "Sorry to interrupt, sir." Welsh waved him off.

"It's fine." Welsh looked between Babe and Eve. "I'll just go check in now." Raising his eyebrows once, he left the room, Babe scurrying past him towards Eve.

"There's not gunna be another patrol!" Babe exclaimed excitedly. Eve's eyes widened in surprise.

"There's not?!" Babe grinned, shook his head.

"Nope!" Relief filled Eve's body. "And that's not all." Babe continued. "We're moving off the line tomorrow!!" The words had barely left his mouth when Babe picked her up, swung her around. Eve let out a squeal of surprise before joining in with Babe's laughter. As soon as he lowered her back down, he kissed her. "The war's almost over, Eve. I can feel it." He rested her forehead against hers. "I can feel it."

*** *** *** ***

**A/N:** I didn't want to take that scene away from Roe and Babe, the one where they look at each other over Jackson's body, but the way I was writing the scene, that's how it played out. Like I said, I took some liberties in this chapter. Also, I know it seems like Eve does all the paperwork but I figured that since she's female, she kinda ends up playing the role of secretary. The more reviews, the faster I update. Just a thought I figured I'd share...lol...thanks!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Everyone relax! I promise you'll learn what Speirs said to Babe before the story is out. Have faith. There's just a certain place it has to go in.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this is all based on the characters and the miniseries, not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Two**

**Sturzelberg, Germany**

Babe couldn't stop watching her. Eve was lounging in an old copper bath tub, her legs bent, one draped over the other. She was humming a tune, which Babe didn't recognize but loved all the same. In that moment, with the rays of sun bouncing off of her pale skin, her dark hair up in a messy bun, he'd never loved her more.

"Are you enjoying the afternoon show, Mr. Heffron? You are aware that the front seats provide the best view, aren't you?" Babe smiled and shoved away from the wall, coming to a kneeling stop beside the tub. She gave him a lazy smile.

"How was the all nighter?"

"Long and boring, thankfully. Garcia came in with a cut on his hand from a broken window, apparently. That's it." Babe nodded, watching her talk with a small smile. "Anyway, I know Gene and Ralph were glad for the break so that's all that matters." She finally noticed Babe's strange little smile. "What?"

"Marry me." She blinked, completely taken by surprise.

"What?"

"I don't have a ring yet because it's back in Philly and I didn't wanna risk it gettin' lost in the mail-it's my grandma's engagement ring, you see-but ring or no ring, I wanna marry you, Eve Nixon." Eve reached up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a kiss. The problem was, in the process of pulling him into a kiss, she also managed to throw him off balance. Simply put, Babe fell into the tub with Eve. They both let out yelps of surprise as the tub tipped over, sending them and the water all over the floor. Just as the initial shock was wearing off, the door flew open and Popeye came rushing in, a concerned look on his face. He took one look at them laying there on the floor and burst out laughing.

"Wait until I tell the guys this." He laughed as he backed out of the room, closing the door behind him. Eve buried her cherry red face into Babe's soggy jacket as he chuckled,

"I guess that's a yes then."

*** *** *** ***

After their little "incident", both Babe and Eve had to return to duty. Neither of them were really sure what to do in so far as telling people about their engagement, so they decided to keep it under wraps for now. Really, the only thing Eve was worried about, was Popeye telling everyone about the "incident". Babe assured her that he'd talk to Popeye about it and get him to keep quiet. Babe was just hoping he caught Popeye before he told Luz.

"Hey," Babe said as soon as he saw Bull. "You seen Popeye?" Bull smirked as he asked,

"Any particular reason you need to find him?" Babe grimaced.

"He already told you, didn't he?"

"Oh yeah." Bull nodded. Babe groaned.

"Great. Look, don't bug Eve about it, alright? She's really embarrassed about it. I'm fair game but please, leave her alone, alright?"

"Sure. I can do that--"

"Thanks."

"--Soggy." Babe rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, great." Bull's chuckle followed him as he continued on his search for Popeye.

*** *** *** ***

"Yeah, I do. Don't you?" Eve hadn't meant to eavesdrop. She had simply wanted to see how the jump had gone for Lewis. But she'd overheard most of the conversation between her brother and Winters. Cautiously, and leery of interrupting, Eve stepped into the doorframe, knocking on it to announce her presence.

"Am I interrupting?"

"No." Lewis said. "Just in time actually. Want a drink?" He raised his glass, motioning at the bottle of _Vat 69_.

"No, thank you." Eve glanced at Winters.

_"He's all yours."_ Winters murmured before leaving the room. Eve sat down next to Lewis, pulling the bottle towards her.

"Thought you didn't want any."

"Changed my mind." Eve took a quick swig, grimacing as it burned down her throat. Lewis reached forward to take the bottle from her, chuckled. "So, the jump went badly, I'm guessing." Lewis nodded as he refilled his glass.

"Good guess."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nah. I'm not in the mood for another pep talk. Anything new with you?"

"No." Eve replied quickly. _Too_ quickly apparently because Lewis raised an eyebrow. She flushed.

"Well...?" Lewis prompted, knowing full well that she was lying.

"It's nothing, Lew."

"Uh huh. I know that look, Eve. That's the same look you gave Grandma Sally when she asked who broke her Ming Dynasty vase. Thanks for ratting me out, by the way."

"She gave me that look of hers! That one that makes my skin crawl!"

"Still, you owe me."

"That was like twelve years ago!"

"What is that you aren't telling me, Eve?"

"Nothing!"

"Eve..." He gave her a piercing look and she sighed in defeat.

"Babe proposed." Lewis grinned, raised his glass.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you." Eve smiled softly. "I really love him." Lewis smiled himself as he stood and walked over to her in order to kiss the top of her head.

"I know you do and I'm happy for you both. He's a good man." Eve glanced up at him.

"Think mom and dad will like him?"

"They'll like him more than they would've liked Speirs."

"They talked back in Bastogne." Eve informed him as she too stood.

"Who did? Babe and Speirs?" She nodded.

"Yeah but Babe wouldn't tell me what was said." Her eyes lit up suddenly and she rounded on Lewis.

"No." He said quickly. "I'm not asking." Eve pouted.

"Please?"

"No." Lewis repeated firmly. Eve rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Fine. Some older brother you are."

"Oh," Lewis chuckled. "We both know I'm the best older brother you've ever had." He ignored the '_only older brother_' comment she made under her breath. "Come on. I've got some recent news to share with the guys."

*** *** *** ***

"The Cooperative for American Remittance to Europe food care has begun assembling food packs to assist those European families in dire need. Presumably all of them. So, notes to your family, reminding them to donate whatever they can, would be much appreciated." Lewis paused, glanced over the page. "I'm sure that you'll all be happy to know that _Oklahoma!_ is still playing on Broadway."

"_OOOOk-lahoma_--" Luz began, everyone soon jumping in.

"_--where the wind comes sweepin' down the plain._" Lewis smiled, started to "conduct" them. "_And the wavin' wheat can sure smell sweet. When the wind comes--_" Luz drew a finger across his neck, directing everyone to break off, leaving O'Keefe as the only one to sing, in a rather high pitched voice,

"_--right behind the rain!_" Everyone laughed.

"O'Keefe, are you sittin' on your bayonette?" Christenson joked. "Why don't you leave the singing to Luz?"

"Yeah," Luz agreed. "Unless you wanna do, like, _Surrey with the Fringe on Top_, O'Keefe." By this point, O'Keefe was blushing furiously in embarrassment so Eve stepped in.

"Alright guys." O'Keefe sent her a grateful smile.

"Aww." Lewis lamented. "Rita Hayworth's getting married." All the guy's groaned.

"Oh, Rita, say it isn't true." Luz bemoaned.

"I wasn't aware you had a shot, George." Eve teased, earning a few chuckles. Luz glanced at her.

"I still got a shot with you though, right? As soon as you come to your sense about Babe, I mean." Babe rolled his eyes.

"Not anymore." Lewis chuckled. "She's an engaged woman now."

"Lewis!" Eve cried, slapping her forehead as everyone turned to her and Babe, whose eyes were wide.

"You popped the question, Heffron?" Perconte asked, turning in his seat to face Babe full on. "When?"

"Probably when they were swimming in the bathtub earlier." Luz laughed.

"Oh my God." Eve groaned, burying her face into Babe's, who was flushing like mad, shoulder. Liebgott patted Babe on the back.

"Way to go, Babe. You two gunna wait until your wedding to seal the--"

"Moving on!" Lewis exclaimed loudly. "Abbott and Costello..." Lewis flipped the page. "...ah, wartime news. Resistance in the Ruhr's crumbling. It looks like there might be a breakout in Remagen. Apparently, the Krauts forgot to blow up one of their bridges when they headed back over the Rhine. I guess the boys in the 17th Airborne did okay after all."

"Ah, forget it." Luz waved him off. "We'd be in Berlin by now, sir, if it was us instead of them, huh?" Lewis chuckled with a small nod.

"Yeah."

"So, Babe, Eve," Luz smirked at her. "When's the wedding date?"

*** *** *** ***

**Later**

It came as a shock to everyone; the President of the United States was dead. It also left everyone feeling a little on edge. What would Truman do now that he was President? The war, while everyone still believed it was drawing to a close, was still going on. And the slightest decision could alter their entire reality. But, whatever their reservations and questions, no one in Easy Company had any power over Truman or his decisions so they turned their attention elsewhere. For the medics, sitting around at the aid station, there was very little to turn their attention to. So the conversation naturally turned to the day's second biggest news event: the engagement of Eve and Babe.

"...but the ring, which is his grandmother's, is back in Philadelphia."

"You're gunna have to get used to calling it Philly now, E." Spina grinned. "Since you're going to be living there and all." Eve nodded, a small smile on her face.

"I guess you're right, Ralph. Well that's one place I never thought I'd be living in."

"What? Philly? Why not?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. I just figured I'd live in New York or maybe even New Jersey, since that's where my family is. I always assumed I'd marry someone my family knew."

"Are you nervous about introducing Heffron to your family?" Roe asked quietly.

"Not really. Well..." Eve hesitated, thought it over. "Actually, I guess a little. He's not exactly what my parents had in mind for me. But he's a good man and he makes me happy so I don't forsee any _major_ problems."

"Where is Babe, by the way?" Spina asked. "I figured you two would be even more inseperable than usual."

"He's out on a patrol." Eve replied. "Working hard to keep us safe." She added jokeningly. Both men laughed. "Hey, Ralph, you got a cigarette? I'm out."

*** *** *** ***

"Pair of queens bets."

"Alright..." Speirs nodded, leaned forward. "...two bucks."

"Nix?" Lipton asked. Lewis was in the process of finding out that his bottle of _Vat_ was empty.

"Nah, I'm out." He stood, headed out of the room.

"Alright." Lipton sighed. "Well, I'll call your two and I'll raise you another two."

"Ahhh." Welsh groaned, leaning back against his chair, puffing away on his cigarette. "I can't believe we're not gonna drop into Berlin."

"No shit."

"Ike's gonna let the Russkies have it."

"Russkies." Speirs snorted with a shake of his head. "I'll tell you something, Welsh. This war isn't about fighting anymore. It's about who gets what."

"Deal me out of the next hand." Lewis muttered distractedly as he walked past them, slipping into his jacket.

"What about your money?" Speirs called after him but got no response. Welsh turned back around in his seat, glanced at Lipton.

"Are we waiting on him again?"

"Yep." Lipton replied slowly.

"Did you hear about Heffron and Eve?" Welsh asked as they waited for Speirs to figure out what he was going to bet.

"What about them?" Speirs asked, his attention more on his cards than the conversation.

"You didn't hear?" Welsh asked, surprised. "Heffron proposed this morning." To anyone but a close friend, Speirs would've looked normal. Lipton, being a rather close friend, saw the slight shift in Speirs' demeanor.

"Oh?" Speirs asked, trying to sound disinterested. Welsh nodded, completely oblivious.

"Yeah. Apparently Eve was in the bathtub when he proposed. Not the way I would've done it but hey," Welsh shrugged, grinned. "Not a bad view either. I tell you what, it makes me miss my Kitty something fierce."

"Good for them." Speirs said nonchalantly as he looked up and across the table, meeting Lipton's searching gaze. Speirs gave a small shake of his head, making it clear it didn't want to talk about it. Luckily, Welsh changed the subject for him.

"Come on, are you betting or not?"

*** *** *** ***

Eve was asleep when Babe crawled into bed with her. He tried to be careful and non-invasive but she woke up anyway. Not that she minded.

_"Hey."_ She smiled at him sleepily.

"Hey. Sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It's okay." She yawned, turning into him, nuzzling into his chest. "How was the patrol?"

"Nothing happened." Babe replied as he wrapped his arms around her, breathed in her scent.

"That's..." She broke off with a yawn. "...good. I'm sorry about Lewis tellin' everyone."

"It's fine. Go back to sleep. We're moving out in the morning."

"Okay." She was asleep almost as soon as the words left her mouth. Babe smiled, kissed the top of her head.

*** *** *** ***

**The Next Day**

There were people, trucks, and jeeps everywhere. The chaos that was moving out always reminded Eve of the last day of school. With everyone trying to make sure they had everything and trying to make last minute plans. A quiet giggle escaped her lips as she lifted one of the last medical supply boxes into the truck.

"What?" Spina asked, glancing sideways at her. She explained her 'last day of school' analogy and Ralph smiled. "Yeah, guess it kinda does." Of course, this moving out situation was a bit more rushed than usual, since they had only been given an hour. Suddenly, a familiar voice yelling caught her attention.

"It's my dog!" She turned, her eyes searching for Lewis in the crowd. "She's taking _my_ dog!" She found him not too far away, Winters standing nearby. She looked at Spina.

"Go." She darted through the crowd, stopping next to her brother.

"Lewis, what's---" He shoved the letter into her hands. Eve looked at Winters who shrugged helplessly.

"Eve!" She turned, saw Babe standing in the truck, waving. "You going with us?!" She glanced back at her brother, who was staring off into the distance. She looked back at Babe and then back at her brother, completely torn between staying with a brother who would more than likely not want to talk about it or going with her fiancee. She held up her hand at Babe before looking down at the letter, reading it over quickly. Cathy was divorcing him, taking everything, including their child and Lewis' dog. Eve ran over to Babe, pulling at his pant leg to get his attention. He reached down to offer her a hand up but she shook her head.

"Lewis needs me." He frowned.

"Everything alright?"

"His wife is divorcing him." Eve explained, holding up the letter. Babe grimaced.

"Ouch. Okay. I'll see you when we stop." They shared a smile, not willing to risk a kiss, before Eve rushed back, jumping into the jeep next to Lewis.

_"--he ain't gonna jump no more! Gory, gory what a hell of way to die! Gory, gory, what a hell of way to die! Gory, gory what a hell of a way to die! He ain't gonna jump no more!"_ Eve nudged Lewis' shoulder, his eyes darted to her quickly before looking away again.

"Lewis, it's not like you loved her anymore anyway."

"She's taking everything!" He snapped.

"Like dad's lawyers will let her." Eve replied calmly. "She's not going to get everything."

"The dog--" She placed her hand on his arm, squeezed.

"She is not going to get the dog." Eve said firmly. "I will go and get that dog myself if I have to." This earned Eve the barest of smiles from Lewis.

_"Gory, gory what a hell of a way to die! Gory, gory what a hell of a way to die! Gory gory what a hell of a way to die! He ain't gonna jump no more!"_

"You okay, Nix?" Winters asked, turning around in his seat.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lewis replied. "She hates that dog."

_"He hit the ground, the sound was 'Splat!', his blood went spurting high, His comrades then were heard to say: 'A hell of a way to die!', He lay there rolling round in the welter of his gore, And he ain't gonna jump no more! Gory, gory what a hell of a way to die! Gory, gory--"_

_"--what a hell of a way to die."_ Eve glanced at Lewis as he joined in with the chorus of the soldiers. _"...what a hell of a way to die."_ Even Eve couldn't help but join in, a small smile on her face.

_"He ain't gonna jump no more!" _

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, just to let everyone know, I hadn't planned on any of that first half of the chapter. That was all the muse. I had a _completely_ different proposal planned and Serena was like no! I have a better one! and ran off with it. And I wasn't sure who should come into the room so I asked a friend and she said Popeye and I was like yay! Popeye's certainly growing on me...he's such a cutie. I just wanna hug him. And I'm aware that 'Soggy' is not the greatest of insults but I had a blah moment and couldn't think of anything else. Also, I had planned on writing all of _Why We Fight_ in one chapter but I figured that since the whole camp scene is way intense, I should break it up. Hope this wasn't _too_ nauseating of a chapter, lol, but Serena does like adding a lot of fluff from time to time. Anyway, reviews are love and thanks!!


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual men. I own Eve.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Three  
**

They stayed for a night in a small German town, still miles shy of their destination. In order to stay overnight inside, the houses needed to be cleared of their German occupants. Eve watched the platoons clear the houses from outside, leaning up against a jeep, smoking a cigarette. Though she spoke only minimal German, Eve could easily tell by the words she _did_ understand and their facial expressions that the Germans were _not_ happy.

"Something doesn't feel right about this." She muttered before taking a long drag on her cigarette. Lewis glanced at her.

"You don't actually believe their cries of Nazi innocence, do you?" Eve gave him an annoyed look.

"No, of course not. I'm not _that_ naïve. It's just..." She paused, watched as a particularly large family were evicted, a few of the children. "...these are old people, women, and children, not soldiers."

"Eve, just because they aren't in uniform doesn't mean that they're any less guilty. Don't forget that they helped elect Hitler to power."

"We're all clear if you want to head in." Speirs announced, jogging out of the building.

"Great!" Lewis exclaimed, shoving away from the jeep and stomping out his cigarette. He glanced at Eve once he was in the doorway. "You comin'?"

"Yeah, in a minute. Lemme just finish my cigarette."

"Alright." Eve watched as both officers headed inside. With a sigh, she ran a hand through her hair. Despite Lewis' very good point, Eve still didn't like the idea of kicking old people, women, and children out of their homes. Even if it was only for a night.

"Eve?" Babe was looking at her questioningly. "You alright?" She gave him a smile, flicking the butt of her cigarette away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Are you coming upstairs? We're, uh, sharing a room." Eve continued to smile as she closed the distance between them.

"We've been sharing a room for awhile, Babe." A strange look came over Babe's face.

"Yeah, I know, but I was thinking that maybe tonight we could, uh, you know..." He flushed as he trailed off.

"You know what?" Eve prompted with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Babe scratched the back of his head, let out a small chuckle. Eve reached her arms up, wrapping them around Babe's neck, giving him a deep kiss. With the permission given, Babe lost his initial reserve.

The walk up to their room involved a lot of fumbling, mostly because neither would break off the kissing. They nearly knocked a very bright red O'Keefe over. But a quick apology later they were in their room, safe and sound. Eve locked the door and then turned around to smile at Babe as she leaned against the door.

"What?" Babe asked as he sat down on the bed to remove his jump boots.

"Nothing." Eve replied, her hands working on the buttons of her jacket. Babe, his jacket unbuttoned to reveal his t-shirt beneath, leaned back, resting on his palms. Eve began walking towards him, tossing her jacket to the floor. Babe watched with bated breath as she removed her own t-shirt. True, it wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before but tonight was the night of night's in a completely non-Normandy sense. At least, that's how Eve viewed it. Once at the bed, she bent down and kissed Babe. "I love you."

"I love you too." Babe murmured back, pulling her onto the bed.

*** *** *** ***

When they moved out the next morning, Eve was once again riding in a jeep with her brother and Winters. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with Babe, she was still a little worried about her big brother and wanted to keep an eye on him for just a little while longer.

_"What a sight to behold."_ She muttered as they drove past the seemingly endless parade of surrendered German soldiers.

"Look at them!" Winters yelled over the noise, turning in his seat to look at the Nixon siblings. "Even in defeat they still know how to march with pride!" Both Lewis and Eve gave absentminded nods. The sound of shouting, however, turned their attention ahead. Webster was shouting angrily at some passing German officers. Eve shook her head as Webster let another 'fuck' fly.

"It's a good thing he isn't yelling in German!" She shouted to her brother. "Else he might start a riot!"

The ride continued on. The only "exciting" event being the scene of the French soldiers murdering two German soldiers, who had apparently been hiding. Eve had only seen the first German shot, having turned her head quickly to avoid seeing the second execution. She was as angry as anyone with the Germans but punishment should be doled out by a court, not by vigilantes.

*** *** *** ***

It was a surprisingly well kept town that they rolled into. Looking almost untouched by the war. As the jeeps and trucks pulled in, the townspeople watched, a mixture of fear and trepidation in their eyes.

Eve was glad for the end of the trip, even if it wasn't the very, very end. She desperately needed to stretch. As the officers gathered around the jeep and Winters, waiting for their orders, Eve watched from the corner of her eye.

"I wanna send out some patrols." Winters began. "I want Dog here in the village, Easy and Fox in the woods." Speirs nodded, began issuing out his own orders. Eve didn't stay to listen, following after Winters instead.

"Dick?" Both he and Lewis turned to her.

"Yes?"

"Anything in particular you want us medics to do?" Winters looked around for a second and then shook his head.

"Not right now. But stay close in case something changes."

"Yes, sir."

*** *** *** ***

Roe, Spina, and Eve were reorganizing the medical supply truck when they heard yelling.

"Everyone in the trucks now!" Winters shouted as he walked towards the three medics. "Suit up. Bring as many supplies as possible. I don't know what we're facing."

*** *** *** ***

It had to be a prison. The land was barren and what buildings did exist were inside an elaborate fencing system. Several guard houses were stationed around the perimeter, adding creedence to her prison theory. Beyond that, Eve didn't know what to make of it. But she knew, without a doubt, that it was beyond horrible. Everyone climbed out of the vehicles, looking at the sight before them in flabbergasted silence, hollowed faces staring back at them.

"Open it up." Winters ordered. Out came the bolt cutters and the lock was cut, dropping to the ground.

"Stand back, give us some room here." Christenson ordered gently the chain was thrown to the side. "Stand back." Slowly, carefully, they pushed the gate open. With the gate open, the Americans began to move in, still stunned and silent. The prisoners began grabbing at their jackets, murmuring in their native tongue. Eve felt the first beginnings of tears prick behind her eyes but she fought them back. Now was no time to lose it. Eve removed her helmet, tucked it under her arm. Immediately, a nearby prisoner latched onto her, sobbing into her neck, running his hands over her hair. Taken by surprise, her female instinct took over and she wrapped the dangerously thin man in a gentle hug, letting her helmet drop to the ground. The man was making heart wrenching noises, repeating the same phrase over and over again. One of the words sounded like a name and Eve got the impression that he was crying over a lost loved one.

_"It's alright."_ She whispered soothingly, rubbing his back. _"It's alright."_

"Alright, boys!" Lipton called. "These people need care. Give them water and any spare rations you might have." Eve gently pushed the crying man away from her, reaching down to grab her canteen at the same time. "Wasser." She told him, offering up the canteen. He took it gratefully and began to drink, most of it dribbling down his chin in his desperation for it. As Eve began digging around for the few rations she had brought with her, other prisoners came towards her, attracted by the water. The minutes ticked by and soon she was out of water and rations. Eve realized this was going to take a lot more than what they had brought with them. She reluctantly detached herself away from the small clump of prisoners she was surrounded by and sought out Roe.

"Doc." He glanced up at her from the man he was examining.

"Yeah?"

"This is..." She waved her arms around before running a hand through her now free hair. "...we need more supplies." Roe nodded.

"I know."

"I'm gonna see if I can get back into town, get more." She turned to go but then stopped, turned back around. "Gene, do you know what this place is?"

"I asked Liebgott when he walked by. It's a prison camp for Jews." He replied with a shake of his head. "The bastards rounded them up because they were Jewish."

*** *** *** ***

Hours passed, ticking by without anyone really taking notice. There was so much to do, so many people to take care of. And that was the only thing that mattered. Giving whatever they could, help or otherwise, to these victims of Nazi barbarity. Colonel Sink's arrival brought another issue to light.

"You want us to lock these people back up?" Lewis asked incredulously.

"We got no choice, Nix." Sink replied.

"Otherwise they might scatter." Kent explained, looking just as disgusted with the idea as Lewis. "We need to keep them centralized so we can supervise their food intake and medical treatment. So, until we find a better place..." Kent broke off with a helpless shrug.

"It's crying ass shame, but let's get it done." Sink moved off to the radio. Kent looked at Winters and Lewis.

"I don't like it anymore than you guys."

"General Taylor? Bob Sink, 506. Sir, we're at Landsberg, the other side of Buchloe. We found something I believe you ought to see, sir." Sink hung up the radio, turned to Winters. "Dick, I need to see Eve Nixon as soon as she can be spared." Holding back a frown, Winters nodded.

"Yes, sir."

*** *** *** ***

Eve was exhausted, both mentally and physically. Not to mention, she'd been holding back tears the entire time she was in the camp. A few times, during examinations of particulary emaciated prisoners, that the tears had broken through. Anyone who could look at these people and not have their heart break, was _devoid_ of a heart in the first place. But as exhausted and heartbroken as she was, Eve still had to meet with Sink. What the meeting was about, she could only guess at and she was too tired to do that. Sink's orderly was a tall, lanky private named John Warner and he ushered Eve into Sink's empty, makeshift office like a whirlwind, asking her if she wanted something to drink.

"Coffee please." Warner nodded and rushed out. He returned with the coffee at the same time that Sink entered. Sink looked tired as well but offered Eve a small smile.

"Thank you for coming to see me, Lieutenant Nixon." Eve nodded over her coffee. Warner left the office, shut the door behind him. "I know you're exhausted so I'll try to keep this brief. I've been hearing some rumors about you lately." Eve froze, a feeling of dread coming over her.

"What rumors, sir?"

"Rumors a relationship between yourself and Private Heffron. Hell! There's even a rumor goin' around that you two are engaged!" Sink chuckled, shaking his head. "Now, I'm sure they're not true but I have to ask--"

"They _are_ true, sir." Eve replied quietly, knowing that to lie would only land her in more trouble. Besides, she'd never been the lying type.

"Now since--" Sink paused, frowning as her words hit him. He gave her an incredulous look. "What?"

"Private Heffron and I are engaged, Colonel Sink. And, before that, we did have a relationship." Sink sighed, leaned back against his chair, looking like the wind had been knocked from him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He muttered, his tone taking on a seriousness that it had been lacking before. "I'm truly sorry to hear that." He repeated before letting out another deep sigh. "You know what this means, don't you?" Eve nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir." Sink leaned forward.

"Lieutenant Nixon--Eve--because of your excellent service and your devotion to your country, I'm going to give you two choices. This is a one time offer and it expires once you leave this office, so choose carefully." Eve nodded again, her face paling with anxiety as she fidgeted in her seat. "You can either return to Aldborne, where I'll recommend you for training new nurses or you can break off the relationship and engagement with Private Heffron, lose your rank, and remain with Easy Company." He was being generous and Eve was grateful for it. By all right, according to her original agreement with the army, she should be sent home packing. "Would you like me to give you some alone time to think it over?" Eve shook her head.

"No, sir. That won't be necessary." She really only had one choice and she said as much to the Colonel.

"And that choice is?"

"To return to Aldborne." Eve replied softly. "I love Easy Company but I love my fiancée more." Sink nodded.

"With the war more than likely drawing to a close, that's probably a wise decision. I am sorry to lose you though, you're a hell of a nurse." He smiled which Eve returned only slightly. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. There's a truck leaving for Paris tomorrow at 0700. I'll give you a letter for Colonel Gardiner whose in charge of transport over there and he'll get you back to Aldborne. And I'll give you another letter, this one of recommendation, for whoever's in charge of that in England."

"Yes, sir." Eve was suddenly very glad for that coffee because she would get no chance for sleep tonight. "I appreciate it very much sir. Everything." Sink nodded.

"I'll have Private Warner deliver the letters to you once they're finished." His tone was dismissive and, as such, Eve stood.

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir." She saluted, Sink returned it, and then she left his office, her heart even heavier than before. There was so much she had to do. Eve sighed. First things first, she had to tell Lewis and Babe.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I know I didn't go into a lot of detail of the camp but, to be honest, I lacked the heart and energy to write a lot about it. I'm getting ready for a trip so I wanted to get this chapter and then one more out before I leave for the ten days. As for that last little part, with Eve being shipped off, blame the muse because that's not at all how I planned on this story going. Serena's gone and completely changed my original plot ending so yeah. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the characters in the miniseries and not the actual men. I take liberties from time-to-time and I own Eve. I'm pretty sure that's everything.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Four**

She found Lewis first. He was just getting back from the camp.

"Eve, whatever it is, tell me later 'cause I need a drink before I pass out."

"I'm going back to Aldbourne." Lewis stopped dead in his tracks, whirled around.

"What?! Why?!" She took him by the elbow, pulled him to the side.

"Please keep your voice down."

"Why the hell are you going back to England?! Are you pregnant?"

"God no!" Eve exclaimed, horrified. "Jesus! Will you let me talk, please?!"

"Fine. Sorry. What's going on?"

"Sink found about the engagement between myself and Babe. He gave me two choices and I chose to return to England."

"What was the other choice?"

"Breaking off my engagement with Babe and I refuse to do that. I love him."

"So you're just giving up? What if I talk to Sink? You want to go talk to Sink? I'm gonna go talk to Sink." Lewis was already starting to walk towards Sink's office. Eve grabbed his arm again, pulling him back with a glare.

"No!" Eve snapped. She took a deep breath and, when she continued talking, it was quietly. "No. I knew it was against the rules when I went into the relationship." She sighed. "I suppose it was only a matter of time before we were found out."

"I still think I should go talk to Sink." Lewis muttered huffily. Eve sent him a grateful smile.

"I know and I appreciate that."

"Come here." He pulled her into a hug. "Well, for what it's worth, Easy isn't gonna be the same without you."

"Of course it's not. I'm the only one with tits." Eve joked. Lewis chuckled, pushed her away from him.

"On second thoughts, maybe it's good you're going back to England. You need more female company. Have you told him yet?" Eve shook her head, didn't need to ask who 'he' was.

"No. Actually, do you know if he's still on duty or not?"

"I have no idea." Lewis replied, his voice muffled as he ran a hand over his face. "This whole thing is just...chaos." Eve grimaced sadly.

"Yeah."

"Want me to help you find him?"

"No." She replied, giving her head a small shake. "Go get some sleep. You look like you need it."

"Gee, thanks." He muttered sarcastically. "What time do you leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, 0700."

"I'll be there." Eve gave him a small smile.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. Now go find your hubby-to-be."

*** *** *** ***

Luck seemed to be with her that night because Eve found Babe after only ten minutes of looking. He, like Lewis, was just getting back from the camp. He gave her a tired smile.

"Hey."

"Hey." They walked in silence up to their room, Babe holding the door open for Eve. Once inside, Babe began getting ready for bed as Eve rested against the door, watching him with a sad smile on her face. "I'm going to miss this." Babe glanced at her questioningly. "I've got something to tell you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"What?"

"Well, there's no easy way to say this but, well, I'm going back to England." Babe froze, turned to face her fully.

"England? What?" Eve nodded. "Why?"

"Colonel Sink found out about us." She informed him. "It was either that or break of our engagement. And that really isn't an option in my book so..." Eve broke off with a shrug. Babe quickly crossed the room, pulled her into his arms, burying his face into her hair.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I'm still going to be doing my part, just in a different place. We'll write each other and the war will hopefully be over soon." Babe pulled away slightly, so he could look at her face.

"How can you be so calm? You're giving up Easy Company for me."

"Don't give yourself so much credit." Eve teased. "I'm doing this for me, too. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Babe took her face between his hands, lifting it gently to give her a soft kiss.

"I love you, too." He dropped his hands, a small smile coming over his face.

"What?"

"Can I just say that I'm somewhat relieved? That you'll be out of harms way, I mean."

"I'll allow you that." She smiled. They kissed again. "I want to stay with you but I need to pack up my things and tell Dick and Gene." Eve exhaled deeply, ran a hand through her hair. "I have so much to do before I leave." Babe smiled, pulled her back into his arms.

"Stay with me for just a little while longer."

"Okay." Eve caved instantly. And she was happy to do so.

*** *** *** ***

Winters had taken the news in stride, though with obvious disappointment. He, like the others, regretted losing her but he understood her choice. She had said good bye to as many members of Easy Company as she could, managing to get in good byes to all the officers, save for Speirs. Surprisingly, it was Speirs who was waiting for her at the departure point, though both Lewis and Babe would arrive shortly. He came to stand next to her.

"So, you're leaving?" Eve nodded.

"'Fraid so."

"We're sorry to lose you."

"Thank you. I'm sorry to go but there's no changing my mind now, even if I wanted to." Speirs nodded absentmindedly before silence full upon them.

"You're curious."

"About?" Eve asked, frowning up at him.

"About what I said to Heffron."

"Oh, that. Well, yes, of course." Speirs met her eyes, giving her that intense gaze he had given her so many times before.

"I told him that if he didn't marry you, he'd be the dumbest man in the world. You're a keeper, Eve, and any man who let's you walk out of his life without a fight is a fool. And no one knows that better than me." Eve's eyes widened in surprise, her mouth falling slightly ajar. He turned away from her. "Have a nice trip, Nixon. See you around."

*** *** *** ***

**Paris**

Eve had been to Paris before but it was many years ago. So it was with different eyes that she descended from the truck, glancing at the building before her. The trip had been long and bumpy, filled with thoughts of the men in her life. What Speirs had said had surprised her. Eve had been sure that he hadn't cared for her. But, apparently, she had been wrong. Not that it changed anything. She still loved Babe, she would marry him, and they would live happily ever after. Or, at least, hopefully happily ever after.

"Your bag, ma'am." Eve turned, took her pack from the Private who had been driving the truck.

"Thank you, Private." He nodded at her.

"Ma'am." Hoisting her pack over her shoulder, groaning slightly at it's weight, Eve headed into HQ. She stopped before another Private, who was sitting behind a desk, busy at work.

"Excuse me?"

"One moment, please." He snapped. She sighed but didn't press him, choosing instead to look around. She walked up to a bulletin board which was covered with various maps and images of places around Paris.

"We call it our Victory of Paris board." Eve whirled around, or at least whirled as best she could with the pack over her shoulder. Carl was standing before her, a large smile on his face.

"Carl!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was promoted and then promptly sent back to England. Once I arrived in England, they sent me here, to Paris. I've only been here a month. What brings you to Paris? I wasn't aware that Easy Company--"

"Oh," Eve interrupted. "I'm not with Easy Company. I've been transferred, back to England. Aldbourne, actually."

"They want you out of harms way, do they?"

"I suppose that's one way of putting it." She shifted her pack from one shoulder to the next.

"Here, allow me to take that." Carl stepped forward, took the pack from her, slinging it over his own shoulder. "Where are you staying?"

"Oh, I don't know yet." She replied, completely flustered by his presence. "I've only just arrived. I need to speak with Colonel Gardiner."

"Right this way. And," He paused, glanced over his shoulder at her. "Once you're all settled in, I'm taking you out for a romantic dinner in Paris. I'm afraid I won't take no for an answer." He smiled before continuing on. Eve followed behind her, wringing her hands nervously.

"Oh, wonderful." She said half-heartedly, secretly wishing to be on the front line with Babe rather than in Paris with Carl. "Can't wait."

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know it's short and for that I'm sorry but I wanted to get out one more chapter before I leave to visit my mother. Hopefully, it's given you something to think over while I'm gone, lol. And see? I told you what Speirs said to Babe. It's a bit cheesy but yeah. And yes, Carl has returned. Cue fateful music, hehe...Thanks and I look forward to reading your reviews when I get back!!


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** And I'm back from vacation. Got out of Florida just in time for a storm too, hehe. Anyway, I wanted to make this chapter longer but I suddenly got an idea for a Malarkey story and my muse disappeared briefly. But, have no fear, it was only a brief thing. That being said, we are actually approaching the end of this story. I know, I know, tear but we all knew it had to come eventually. So, without further prattle, read on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ and this based on the characters in the miniseries, not the actual men. I do own Eve though.

* * *

** Chapter Thirty Five  
Paris**

She'd been in Paris for two days and she had yet to tell Carl of her engagement to Babe. With her departure to Aldbourne fast approaching, being only a day away, Eve knew she had to tell him and soon. Though, admittedly, a small part of her hoped that the English Channel would prove a great enough distance to end Carl's designs on her. Of course, Carl had other plans and he ambushed Eve with them one evening as she sat on a bench in a little park across from the hospital where Eve had been helping out whenever she could. Carl approached her from behind, covering her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who."

"General Patton?" Eve joked lamely.

"Ha ha." Carl said dryly as he came around the bench to sit next to her. "This is beautiful." He remarked quietly, overlooking what they could see of the fading sunset.

"Mmhmm." Eve agreed.

"Let's get married." Eve's shoulders stiffened.

"What?"

"Well, Paris _is_ the city of love." He turned in his seat to face her. "Can you think of a more appropriate place to get married?" Eve sighed, _now or never.  
_  
"Carl, there's something we need to discuss." Eve turned as well, now able to lock eyes with him. "While I was with Easy Company, I...well, I met someone." She paused briefly as Carl's face began to fall. "He proposed to me and I said yes. You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you but I love him very much and, once we're back in the States, we're going to get married."

"His name?"

"Excuse me?"

"What's the bastard's name?" He repeated venomously, though intensely clenched teeth. Eve was startled by his sudden change in appearance. His face seemed darker, his hands tight in fists.

"Edward but everyone calls him Babe." She repeated timidly. Carl turned his head to look at her, his face still tight with anger.

"You said, before I left, that we'd get married when I returned to you."

"I tried to tell you I wasn't ready to marry!" Eve cried, wringing her hands in her lap. "And I wanted to tell you that I didn't want to marry you but you were shipping out and I didn't want to--"

"So, you were, what? Hoping I'd be killed? That way you wouldn't have to deal with the situation?"

"No!" Eve exclaimed, horrified. "Of _course_ not! How could you ever think that?!"

"Were you just playing around with me then?" Carl snapped.

"No and that's not fair! I never said I was in love with you, Carl. I never said we were more than friends." Carl stood stiffly.

"My apologies then. I assumed there was more between us than simple friendship but apparently I was very wrong. I wasn't aware you were just an American floozy. Have a safe trip to Aldbourne and I hope you and this..._Babe_...have a "wonderful" life together." Turning on his heel, Carl left Eve alone on the park bench.

*** *** *** ***

Eve wasn't sure how long she sat there on the Parisian park bench, emotions swirling through her mind, but by the time she was back in her body, so to speak, the street lamps had been lit, and she realized she was very, very tired. With a sigh, Eve got to her feet, started back towards the hotel she was staying at.

There was a letter shoved under her door when Eve returned to her room. At first, she almost missed it but her foot knocked it across the floor, alerting her to it's presence. Eve bent down, picked it up. The return address was from her mother. For once she was glad for her mother's prattle that the letter was sure to contain so it was with a smile that Eve sat down on her bed, ripping the envelope open as she did so.

_Eve, _

I debated writing this letter for some time but to do so any longer would be, I believe, a mistake. Your father, just under a week ago, had a heart attack--

Eve's heart dropped down to her stomach.

_--and, while he's now home, he's still bed ridden. As I said, I didn't wish to burden you with this news, since you are so far away but, Eve, he's asking for you and your brother everyday. While Dr. Hodgins believes he shall make a full recovery, I know that his recovery would be speeded up if at least one of you was home.  
_

_I understand that you have an obligation to the army and, of course, the men but you have an obligation to your father as well. He __**needs**__ you. _She had barely finished the letter and was already running around her room, throwing everything she owned into her pack. She didn't know how she was going to get permission to leave or even how she was going to get there but Eve knew, without a doubt, that she getting home to her father.

Please come home,  
Mom

*** *** *** ***

** Nixon, New Jersey  
**** May 10, 1945  
**

It seemed like an entire lifetime had passed since Eve had last seen her home. It's architecture, like the rest of the US she'd seen since stepping off of the boat, was perfect and complete, unlike that of war torn Europe. For a moment, Eve felt like she was freshly 18 again, departing for Europe filled with hopes and idealism. She shook her head to clear the thoughts. Two birthday's had come and gone. She was 20 now, though in truth she felt much older. Eve glanced down as a newspaper hit her foot. It was a couple days old, since the headline was all about V-E day. She had celebrated V-E day on the _USS Crater_, a cargo ship heading back to the States for a refitting before heading to the Pacific. The Captain had produced a bottle of scotch and they had toasted the Allied victory in his cabin, along with his first mate and skipper. The celebration had been bittersweet for Eve, who was not only missing Babe terribly, but also felt slightly cheated at not being with Easy Company on such a glorious day.

"Eve?" Eve glanced up from the newspaper and saw her mother standing on the front step, a hand over her eyes, shielding them from the noonday sun.

"Yeah, it's me." Eve confirmed, continuing up the walk. Once they were face-to-face, they just stared at each other, neither knowing exactly what they wanted to say. Finally, Doris pulled Eve into her arms.

"You're home." She sobbed as she clung to her daughter. "You're home." Doris pushed Eve away, held her tightly by her upper arms. "How's your brother?"

"He's Lewis." Eve replied, shifting awkwardly. Her mother took this to mean she was tired. Doris tugged on her sleeve, pulling her inside, fussing about how skinny and tired she looked. A bitt annoyed, Eve stopped walking, kept her feet firmly planted on the ground so even her mother's incessant tugging couldn't move her. "Mom, where's dad?"

"Oh!" Doris exclaimed, clapping a hand to her forehead. "Of course. He's upstairs in bed, reading. Blanche stopped by earlier to discuss and increase on her wedding budget. Which reminds me--" Eve held up her hand.

"Mom, I'd love to talk Blanche's wedding extravaganza with you but not until after I see dad, alright?" Doris gave a deflated nod.

"Alright." Eve took the stairs two at a time after tossing her pack to the floor. She had traveled the route to her parent's room so many times that her feet led the way without involving her brain. At the door, Eve paused, unsure of whether or not to knock. Finally, after another moment of consideration, she raised her fist to knock, only to have the door suddenly open.

"Mary." Mary, a maid who had been with the Nixon's for as long as Eve could remember, smiled widely.

"Ms. Eve!" She exclaimed happily. Eve smiled.

"Hey, Mary." Mary opened the door wider, turning her head over her shoulder to say,

"Mr. Nixon, Eve is back from playing soldier."

"Ha ha." Eve rolled her eyes as she walked into the room. Stanhope was sitting up in bed; books, papers, and other various things scattered around him. He had the largest smile on his face that Eve could ever remember him having. In that moment, with him looking so frail, Eve reverted to her five year old self. It took all of her willpower not to run and jump onto the bed, hugging the proverbial life out of him. Instead of running, Eve walked stiffly over to the bed, sitting on it's edge.

"Eve." He greeted. "You look..." He paused, looked her over once again and said, "...good."

"Thanks, dad. How are you feeling?"

"Oh, me? I'm fit as a fiddle." He replied, waving his hand dismissively. "Dr. Hodgins just wants me to be extra careful, just in case. But I don't want to talk about me. I want to hear about your time in Europe. How was your brother when you left him?" Eve sighed. Stanhope wasn't acting like his usual Stanhope self. Maybe it was because he had suddenly been forced to face his own mortality that now he wanted to act like the perfect father. It made Eve a little wary. "Well?" He prompted.

"He was alright. What with Cathy and the pending divorce." Stanhope shook his head gravely.

"What a horrible situation. I don't understand how she could tell him all that in a letter while he's off fighting for our country."

"She's not the first and she won't be the last."

"Unfortunately. But, once again, I want to hear about Europe."

"There's not much to tell really." Eve replied, playing with the blanket.

"Somehow I doubt that. Eve, I've been in this bed for over a week, doing nothing at all exciting. Please give me something." Stanhope had such a desperate look on his face that Eve had to smile.

"Alright, well..." She moved further onto the bed, leaning up against the headboard, pulling her legs up to her chest. "...let me tell you about Aldbourne."

*** *** *** ***

** Back in Europe  
**  
"I miss her." Luz glanced up from his cards, cigarette dangling from his lips.

"Well, the war's almost over so I'm sure you'll see her soon. And then you'll give her a big kiss for all of us, maybe with a little--"

"Yeah, yeah, Luz. Shut up." Babe muttered. Malarkey, Liebgott, and Ramirez all joined in with grins as Luz chuckled. "And I hope so." Babe added wistfully. "The cards are not with me tonight." He griped, tossing his cards on top of the discard pile.

"Guess Eve took all your luck with her, man." Luz shook his head in amazement as he picked up the discarded cards. "These _are_ crappy cards." Babe gave him a look. "Hey, don't give me that look. It ain't my fault you've got shitty cards."

"Yeah, well--"

"Heffron! There you are!" Vest came rushing into the room, a letter clutched in his left hand. "Here." He shoved it at Babe, who took the letter. "Sorry it's so late but we're still getting the mail situation sorted out here and then no one could find you. And, well, you have it now so that's what matters, right?" Babe nodded as he got to his feet, already ripping open the envelope.

"I'll see you guys later, alright?" He muttered distractedly.

"Bet you two bucks it's from E." Ramirez commented.

"You know, I'm not much of a bettin' man but even I know a sure loss when I hear one." Luz replied.

"Come on." Liebgott frowned. "Are we playin' cards or what?"

*** *** *** ***

Even though the letter was free from it's envelope, Babe waited until he was settled in his room before actually reading it.

_  
Eddy, _  
Babe paused with a smile as he pictured Eve's teasing smirk as she wrote out that line.

Yes, that's right, I've decided to give you my own nickname--

_--since I can't imagine calling you Babe at 75 years of age. This is just a quick note to let you know that I arrived safely in Paris. Safely but lonely. I missed you even before the truck had pulled away.  
_At this point, Eve's hand writing changed, becoming more rushed, sloppy even.

_I know this is abrupt but I'm leaving Paris for New Jersey immediately. A letter from my mother reached me shortly after I arrived here in Paris informing me that my father had a heart attack. I sent in for a discharge, received it, and was granted permission to leave. I'll still be waiting for you, just in New Jersey. _

I love you,  
Eve

For a second, Babe felt a bit disoriented but then worry set in. He sat up, tried to think if there was anything he could do from so far away. Reluctantly, he admitted there really wasn't and the thought irritated him immensely. He stood, kicked at the nearby dresser. Webster, who was walking by, poked his head into the room, looking slightly concerned.

"Everything alright?"

"No. Hey, you know if Nixon's still up?"

"I have no idea. Why?" Babe shook his head, pushing past him to get out the door.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, Carl's out of the picture and Eve's now back in the United States. She's just all over the place, isn't she? I did play around with history here, but only a little. The _USS Crater_ was an actual cargo ship but I have no clue where it was in May 1945 and honestly, short of Wikipedia, I'm too lazy to try and find out. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and, again, the more reviews I get, the faster I update because I do love reviews...they feed the ego, no? lol...thanks!!


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Okay, so, just a head's up, that this is only the first part of a two part chapter. And, I'm sorry, but there's no Easy Company in this chapter. It's all Eve. But it had to be written. Well that and it's somewhat of a filler chapter, lol. I also noticed that the last time I did a two part chapter was for chapter 26, which is exactly 10 chapters ago. Just a strange little side note. Anyway, read on.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_ or the Nixon family, save for Eve. I also own Dean Price, Blanche Nixon's made-up fiance. Also, this is based on the characters in the mini series, not the actual people.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six  
Part One  
**

Blanche and Dean came over for dinner that evening for an impromptu '_Welcome Home_' celebration. In reality, it was only a family dinner but, regardless, Eve didn't at all want it. Mostly because she didn't want anything done in her honor. But there was no getting around it so Eve slipped into a dress and sat down at the dinner table to grin and bear it. Across from her sat a very glitzy Blanche, an overly large diamond engagement ring on her finger. She gave Eve a toothy smile.

"My, how grown up you look!"

"That's what war does, BB, makes men out of boys. Well, in your case," Dean grinned across the table at Eve. "...a woman out of a girl. How are you, Eve?"

"I'm alright."

"You must be glad to be home." Blanche ventured. "_We're_," She motioned between herself and Dean. "...glad you're home. Now we can set a definite wedding date, since April has already come and gone. Thank you." The '_thank you_' was directed at Dean, who had just finished pouring her a glass of wine. Dean held up the bottle to Eve, offering her some.

"No, thank you."

"No wine?" Doris asked, brow furrowed.

"Just not in the mood." Eve replied as she draped her napkin over her lap.

"Well, at least you aren't drinking that God awful blended alcohol that your brother loves so much. What's it called, Stanhope?" Doris asked, looking across towards the other end of the table where her husband sat.

"_Vat 69_." Stanhope and Eve replied in sync.

"Yes, that's it. Such a..._vulgar_ drink." Eve smiled as an image of Lewis toasting their mother's opinion of his beloved _Vat 69_ flashed through her mind.

"And what's that little smirk about?" Blanche asked, smirking over the rim of her wine glass.

"Oh I was just thinking about Lewis." Eve responded. "It's odd not seeing him everyday."

"You two always were close." Blanche commented before glancing at her fiance. "I was a bit jealous growing up."

"Is that why you followed him overseas?" Dean asked Eve, somewhat teasingly. "Couldn't bear to be parted from your dear older brother?"

"Technically," Eve smirked. "...he followed me. I was, after all, in England first." A chuckle went around the table.

*** *** *** ***

Dinner progressed uneventfully and, by coffee, Eve was thinking that the affair hadn't been so bad after all.

"So, Eve," Blanche asked, placing her coffee mug down and clasping her perfectly manicured hands around it. "Now that you're back from the war," Blanche broke off with a giggling glance at Dean. "...what are you going to do?"

"Settle down I should hope." Doris interjected. "That war has provided her with enough excitement for life."

"That war?" Eve muttered under her breath. "It's not over yet."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"They're looking for nurses at St. Frances. She could work there." Dean suggested.

"Excuse me?" Eve tried to interrupt but they ignored her. She clenched her jaw, annoyed.

"Don't be absurd." Doris scoffed. "She belongs at home, making babies."

"She needs a husband first, mom." Blanche countered.

"Why don't all of you be quiet and let Eve tell us what it is that she wants to do." Stanhope said loudly. All eyes turned to Eve. "Eve?"

"Well, I mean, the war isn't over yet." Eve began, somewhat awkwardly.

"Of course it's over." Doris snapped. "V-E Day was--"

"About the victory in Europe, yes." Eve interrupted. "But the war in the Pacific is still going on. If Easy Company is shipping out there, I'd like to re-volunteer and go to the Pacific as well." Even if she couldn't be with Easy Company, at least she'd be nearby.

"What?!" Doris exclaimed, horrified. "Re-volunteer?! Eve, you--" She broke off as Stanhope raised his hand, his eyes still on Eve.

"Is that what you really wish to do?" He asked. Eve nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir."

"Well then, you have my blessing."

"Stan!" Doris cried as Eve smiled, shoving her chair roughly away from the table. "You can't be serious!"

"Doris, Eve has earned the right to do what she will with her life. God knows I don't want anything to happen to her but it is her choice."

"She should find some nice young man to marry!" Doris pressed. "Not continue this wartime silliness." Eve decided to step in with some news to ease her mother's upset.

"Actually, I'm already engaged." Once again, all eyes were on her.

"What? You are?" She nodded.

"Mmhmm." A smile spread slowly over Doris' face.

"Well, finally," She grumbled as she sat back down, pulling her chair back towards the table. "...some good news."

"You've been holding out on us, Eve." Blanche chided. "What's his name?"

"Edward Heffron." She didn't feel the need to inform them of his nickname.

"Ooh. Of the New York Heffron's?" Doris asked excitedly.

"No. He's from Philadelphia."

"Philadelphia?" Doris repeated with a frown at Stanhope. "Do we even know anyone _in_ Philadelphia?"

"We do now." Stanhope smiled at his youngest daughter. "I'm very happy for you, Eve. Even if the young man didn't ask for my permission yet." Eve smiled and said,

"He did ask for Lewis' permission though. That has to count for something."

"Did he now?" She nodded. "That does indeed help his case."

"Thanks, dad. I can't wait for you to meet him."

"So, is he a lieutenant?" Doris asked.

"Ooh!" Blanche interrupted excitedly. "Or maybe even a Major?"

"No, he's enlisted, as brave as they come." Eve replied, more than a little proudly.

"A regular GI?" Blanche asked, only a hair away from sounding disdainful.

"There's nothing regular about being a paratrooper." Eve glanced across the table at her older sister. "They're the best of the best."

"If they're so amazing," Blanche sneered, leaning forward, eyes glinting maliciously. "Then why did General Patton need to rescue them at that Bulge battle?" Eve jumped to her feet, her hands slamming down on the table angrily.

"We _didn't_ need to be rescued!" She snapped. "And you shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about!" With the mood ruined, and flashbacks of Bastogne running through her head, Eve muttered hasty good nights and went upstairs to her room.

*** *** *** ***

**Later**

She was struck with yet another surreal situation as she sat before her vanity, brushing her hair.

"It's getting long." Doris said quietly from the doorway. "When was the last time you had it trimmed?"

"I don't know." Eve shrugged slightly. "Mourmelon, I think."

"I could make you an appointment at the salon, if you'd like." Her mother continued into the room.

"I should get it cut." Eve agreed.

"I'll call first thing in the morning." Doris stopped behind Eve, took the brush from Eve and began to brush her hair.

"Is dad in bed?" Doris nodded.

"And already asleep."

"He seems to be doing alright."

"It's seeing you again, knowing you're home safe. Now if only your brother would come home. Well," Doris sighed, gave Eve a small smile via the mirror. "Anyway, I came in to apologize for Blanche's behavior at dinner. I think the wedding planning is finally getting to her."

"Please." Eve snorted. "Blanche is just being Blanche." She turned around on her vanity stool. "And you don't have to apologize for her." There was silence for a moment as Doris regarded her.

"You've changed."

"As was stated at dinner, that's what war does."

"Oh I know, I know." Doris said, waving her hand. "But, it's just, well, it's hard for a mother to see her youngest child suddenly as an adult. It means you don't need me anymore." Doris concluded with a small smile.

"Mom," Eve began, standing. "I'm _always_ going to need you. You're my mother." They shared a smile and a hug. Doris pulled away, kissed Eve's forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, get some sleep. You've got a big day tomorrow." Eve frowned.

"I do?" Doris nodded.

"Since you're home now, you've got a bridesmaid fitting." Eve groaned and fell face first onto her bed.

*** *** *** ***

**The Next Day  
Mona's Dress Shop**

The minute she walked through the door and saw the dress, she _had_ to have it. It was almost off-white, but yet not quite. It reached the floor with it's length, had short, flutter sleeves, and a dropped waist. Around the waist was an extra band of fabric, complete with delicate off-white lace flowers. It was, without a doubt, her perfect wedding dress. Eve walked over to the dress, reaching out to rub the fabric between her fingers.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Eve whirled around, startled, as the saleslady came to a stop next to her. Eve nodded.

"Mmhmm, yes it is."

"Would you like to try it on? It certainly would look lovely on you." Eve glanced around. Blanche wasn't there yet so what harm could it do? She turned back to the saleslady.

"Yes, please."

"Right this way." The lady removed the dress from it's hook and started towards the dressing room in the back. "Here we are, dear." Eve stepped into the dressing room once the dress was placed inside. "I'll be right outside if you need anything."

"Thank you." After discarding her clothes, Eve slipped into the dress. The ethereal fabric felt cool on her skin. She realized, fairly quickly, that she could not do up the back alone so she stepped out of the dressing room simultaneously calling for the saleslady, who quickly appeared.

"Who is the lucky gentleman?" She asked as she buttoned up the back of the dress for Eve.

"Edward."

"Edward's a good, strong name. When's the wedding?"

"Oh, not for awhile yet. He's still overseas."

"The Pacific?"

"No," Eve replied with a shake of her head. "Europe."

"Well then he should be home soon. There we go. All buttoned up." Eve turned to see her reflection in the mirror as the saleslady exclaimed, "Oh my! Don't you look lovely!" Even Eve had to admit she looked pretty good. "It needs to be taken in about an inch at the waist, you're on a bit on the skinny side, my dear. And the hem's a _tad_ too long but otherwise, we're in good shape. What do you think, my dear?"

"I love it." Eve breathed as she ran her hands down and across her stomach, momentarily pausing over the area where she knew one of her scars from being shot remained. It was a strange meeting; the silky fabric and roughness of the scar. A blurring of two worlds that left Eve feeling strange in the dress. And she wasn't convinced that it was simply because she had been wearing OD's for so long.

"You know, it's never too early to buy your wedding dress. Especially something as beautiful as this. It's a one-of-a-kind, of course. As all of Mona's dresses are. If you put it back, it could only be a matter of minutes before some other young woman swoops in and snatches it up." It was clearly a sales tactic but it worked.

"I'll take it." Eve said quickly. The saleslady grinned triumphantly.

"Wonderful! We'll do all the tailoring before you take it home. For free, of course. Which reminds me, dear, what were you here for, if not a wedding dress?"

"I'm a bridesmaid in Blanche Nixon's wedding."

"Oh!" The lady exclaimed. "You must be her sister, Eve!"

"Guilty as charged."

"Is it true that you fought in Europe?"

"I was a nurse." Eve replied, hoping that would be the end of it.

"But you were on the front?" The lady pressed.

"Yes, save for the time I was wounded."

"You were wounded?! You poor thing!" She exclaimed, aghast, a hand over her mouth.

"But here I am, fit and fine." Eve reminded her. "Anyway, if you could bring me whatever dress Blanche has picked out..."

"Oh, right, of course. You just take off that dress and I'll be right back."

*** *** *** ***

Eve left the dress shop just over an hour later, the bridesmaid dress in hand. She'd return for the wedding dress and refitting in another couple of weeks. Blanche had never shown up, presumably because of their little spat last night. Eve didn't mind. As she sat in her father's Lincoln Zephyr Continental, which she had borrowed, Eve realized that the last thing she wanted to do was go home. She wanted to see a familiar face. A familiar face from Europe.

"I want to see Babe." She muttered out loud, forgetting about her own new nickname for him momentarily. But seeing Babe was out of the question. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and, with a grin, she started the car and sped towards home.

*** *** *** ***

**Two Days Later  
**

It had taken some string pulling, but she had found out the information and she needed. And none too soon, she needed out of the house.

"But I don't understand!" Doris cried as she ran out of the house behind Eve, who was heading towards the Lincoln, suitcase in hand. "You've only just arrived!"

"I'll only be gone a few days, mom. I'll be back before you know it."

"What about your father? He needs you."

"Dad's doing _much_ better, Dr. Hodgins said so. And dad is fine with me going. Otherwise I wouldn't _be _going." Doris stood next to the driver's side of the car, wringing her hands together.

"You shouldn't be going alone!" She blurted out, clearly searching for any excuse. "It's not proper for a young, unmarried lady to visit a young, unmarried man without a chaperone." Eve had to stifle a giggle.

"_Mo-om_, it's 1945, not 1845. Besides, he's an old friend, hell! He's a war buddy."

"Great!" Doris exclaimed, throwing up her arms. "Now she's swearing! What has the war done to my baby girl?!"

"'_Hell_' is hardly a curse word."

"I still think this whole trip is a bad idea."

"I know you do, mom. I'll call you from the hotel as soon as I check in."

"Be careful."

"Mom," Eve began as she slipped on her sunglasses, a smile playing on her lips. "...I've faced worse things than a two hour drive."

* * *

**A/N:** Ta-dah! Don't ask. So, some quick notes before I officially end the update:

1) I'm sure that the real Blanche Nixon is a perfectly lovely, aimable woman. But for my story, I made her not so great. And please keep in mind that I have never met any of the Nixon family so I have no clue what they were like. In reality, the only real part of their characters are their names and the fact that they lived and were related to Lewis Nixon.

2) I know that the 'best of the best line' is so _Men in Black_ but whatever

3) Okay, so, the description of the wedding dress was fairly simple, but it's a simple dress. Also, I suck at describing clothes. I'm working on it, lol.

4) The Lincoln Zephyr Continental is a real car, manufactured in 1942. Most car production stopped between 1943-1945 for obvious reasons so I just picked a random, yet nice, car from 1942.

I think that's pretty much everything. Hope you all enjoyed and the second part of the chapter will be posted soon so you can all find out where Eve is going! Thanks!


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** I'm fresh from seeing _Inglorious Basterds_, so I had a hard time concentrating on typing this up, lol. So please forgive any mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the _Band of Brothers_ miniseries. This is based on said miniseries and not the actual men. I mean no disrespect to any real people depicted in this story.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Part Two**

**Atlantic City, New Jersey**

After checking into her hotel (the Breakers Hotel) and making the required check in phone call to her mother (_"Yes, I arrived safe and sound"_), Eve headed for the Thomas M. England General Hospital. While at the hotel, she had debated upon whether or not to change into her OD's, which, for somewhat sentimental reasons, she had brought with her. But, in the end, she had decided to remain in her civilian attire.

"Hello." She smiled at the nurse behind the reception desk.

"Hello." The nurse smiled back. "How may I help you?"

"I'm here to visit Sergeant Joseph Toye, 506th, 2nd Battalion, with the 101st."

"Army nurse?" The nurse asked, a small smile on her face. Eve nodded. "One moment please."

"Alright." Eve leaned against the desk, glancing around the waiting room.

"Ah, here we are. He's on the third floor."

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome. Enjoy the visit with your sweetheart." The nurse winked suggestively.

"Oh, he's my not my sweetheart. He's a friend."

"_Sure_ he is." She giggled. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Eve made her way to the elevator. There was a small crowd waiting and she joined them in watching the arrow descend towards the lobby. Once the elevator was cleared of it's previous human cargo, in went Eve's group. It was a quick ride to the third floor. There was another nurse on duty and she pointed Eve in the direction of Toye's room. The door to his room was slightly ajar but Eve knocked anyway.

"Yeah?" Toye called gruffly from inside. Eve peaked her head into the room with a smile.

"I heard a rumor that Joe Toye was here." Toye grinned, waved her in.

"Eve Nixon. What brings you Stateside?" Eve leaned down to kiss his cheek in greeting before pulling a chair up to the side of the bed.

"Honorable discharge." She replied. "My father had a heart attack."

"I'm sorry to hear that. He's not--"

"No, he's healing up just fine. Anyway, how are you?"

"Oh, you know, only another couple months and I'll be able to dance at your and Heffron's wedding."

"How'd you know we were engaged?" Eve asked with a small, questioning frown. "That happened after Bastogne."

"Heffron wrote a letter to Gonorrhea while we were still in England, said that he was gunna propose. We both knew you'd say yes."

"Oh really?" Toye raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Did you even _think_ about saying no?"

"No." Eve admitted, a small grin on her face. Toye chuckled.

"I rest my case." There was a quiet groan from the soldier in the other bed. He was shifting in his sleep. "That's Johnny Vincent. Got shot up in Italy. Took him six months to make it here."

"Poor man."

"Yeah." A heavy silence fell as they watched Vincent sleep. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause I love seeing you and all, but what brings you here?" Eve turned back to Toye.

"I miss Easy." She replied honestly. "I miss Babe most of all, of course, but I miss Easy all together. I feel like I just don't--"

"Fit in?" Toye supplied when Eve began to search for a word; she nodded.

"Yeah. More-or-less."

"Yeah, me too." Toye admitted, a bit reluctantly in Eve's opinion. "It sucks being out of the war, I guess. How long are you in town for?"

"Few days."

"Where are you gonna go after?" To Eve it sounded as though Toye had someplace specific in mind.

"Why?"

"Just wonderin' if you were gonna go visit Guarnere."

"He is in Philadelphia?" Toye nodded. "Do you think he'd _want_ to see me?" He gave her a look and she grinned sheepishly. "Right, stupid question."

"You should go see him." Toye pressed. "Not that I'm tellin' you what to do or nuthin'." Eve nodded as she played with the blanket on his bed, a thoughtful smile on her face.

"I just might do that."

"After all," Toye grinned. "It's gonna be your home soon, ain't it?"

*** *** *** ***

Two days later, Eve found herself once again heading south. Though this time towards Philadelphia. Her mother had been furious and demanded that she come home at once. Eve, of course, had graciously declined. The two days she had spent with Toye had been good for her. Of that much, she could be sure. Not that they had done anything special. In fact, they'd spent the time out in the hospital garden, laughing over the times they spent together in Europe. She had left with Toye's assurances that he would attend her and Babe's wedding.

As she drove into Philadelphia, Eve felt a little guilty. Since their engagement, all her and Babe had talked about was him showing her around Philly and now here she was entering the city without him. Well, she was only to be in the city for a day or two. How much of the city could she possibly see?

*** *** *** ***

"Well look what the cat dragged in!" Guarnere exclaimed with a large grin as he moved aside to let her in. He was on crutches, but moving pretty quickly. "Frannie! Come meet a friend of mine from Europe!" A dark haired woman walked into the living room, smiling at Eve as she helped Guarnere into a chair.

"Hello."

"Hello. I'm Eve Nix--"

"Nixon, yes." Frannie interrupted politely. "Bill's told me all about you." Frannie stuck out her hand and Eve shook it. "It's an honor to finally meet you."

"Well," Eve smiled, flushing slightly. "Aren't you sweet?" Frannie flushed as well.

"Please, have a seat."

"Thank you." Eve sat down on the couch across from Guarnere and Frannie, who was standing next to the chair. "So, I'm noticing some wedding bands. Did you two tie the knot?" Guarnere grinned, pulled Frannie, who squealed, onto his lap.

"I just couldn't wait for the wedding night."

"Bill!" Frannie cried, burying her face into his chest in mortification. Both Guarnere and Eve chuckled.

"Don't worry." Eve said soothingly. "I've spent the past two years with soldiers. I've heard worse, believe me."

"Oh, I can only imagine..." Frannie giggled, batting Guarnere's hands away as she stood. "...the things soldiers say when away from home and the positive influence of their mothers." She fixed Eve with a look. "You must stay with us while you're here in town."

"I wouldn't want to impose. I've made reservations at the Bellevue Stratford Hotel."

"Oh no! You mustn't!" Frannie cried. She quickly rushed to Eve's side, taking her hands. "Please, we have a spare room. And I would truly be delighted if you would with us." Eve glanced at Guarnere.

"Come on, E, don't break my wife's heart. Stay with us." Eve turned back to Frannie, who was looking at her imploringly.

"Please?"

"With an offer like that," Eve smiled. "How could I possibly refuse?"

*** *** *** ***

"That was an excellent dinner, Frannie." Eve complimented after finishing the last bite of meatloaf. "You're a _fantastic_ cook."

"Thank you." Frannie blushed as she stood to start clearing the table.

"Here, let me help." Eve also rose, picking up several dishes.

"You don't have to. You're a guest."

"Oh, I don't mind."

"I feel like the luckiest man in the world." Guarnere grinned, leaning back in his chair with a grin, patting his full stomach. "I say we keep her around, huh Frannie?"

"Well she will be living in town soon." Frannie replied with a glance at Eve. "Have you and Babe talked about where in Philly you're going to live?"

"No." Eve replied. They were now in the kitchen. Eve was washing the dishes as Frannie dried and put them away. "To be honest, I left so soon after our engagement that there's quite a bit we didn't get to discuss."

"You know," Frannie began, sounding very much like she had a plan. "The couple who own the building next door-the one with the flower shop?-they're moving to Maryland in order to be closer to their grandchildren. And they'll be putting the building up for sale within the next couple of months." Eve smirked and raised an eyebrow as she glanced sideways at Frannie.

"Oh really?"

"Mmhmm." Frannie nodded, continuing innocently. "Bill and I went there for dinner once or twice. It's a lovely two bedroom apartment and the couple is very nice. Perhaps you could work out a rental agreement with them."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"Bill and I would love to have you and Babe as neighbors."

"Frannie, you haven't even _met_ Babe yet. How can you be so sure you're going to like him?" Eve was teasing, of course.

"My Bill is an _excellent _judge of character and you are too independent to marry someone unpleasant." Eve smiled.

"Fair enough."

"Here." Frannie gently nudged her away from the sink. "Go and chat with Bill. I'll take care of the rest of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. Go. And thank you for your help."

"It was my pleasure." Eve returned to the living room, where Guarnere was listening to a news report. "Anything I should know?" She asked as she sat down on the couch. Guarnere shook his head, switched off the radio.

"Nah, not really. So?" He nodded towards the kitchen.

"She's an absolute delight." Guarnere grinned proudly.

"Ain't she though?"

"Without a doubt." A teasing smirk spread over Eve's face. "How in the hell did _you_ manage to get her?" Guarnere laughed.

"A good deal of luck." He replied. "She's certainly taken to you."

"I can't imagine why."

"Eh, you ain't bad for a rich broad." Guarnere joked. Eve rolled her eyes, muttered sarcastically,

"Gee, thanks, Bill."

"You know me, always glad to boost a friend's ego. So, at dinner you said that you went to visit Joe. How was he?"

"Good." Eve nodded slowly. "Still in the hospital."

"Jesus Christ! How many more friggin' months are they gunna keep him?"

"I don't know. He guessed a couple more. But he seems to be handling it alright."

"And what about you? What's up with all the traveling? Just feel like driving around?"

"Didn't wanna stay at home. Especially not with all of my sister's wedding crap going on." Eve broke off with a snort.

"She drivin' you nuts?"

"The wedding is this over elaborate celebration to combine two rich families. You should see the gold plated tableware she picked out. It's like they've completely forgotten about the war."

"Seems like a lot of people are forgettin'." Guarnere muttered a bit bitterly.

"It's gotta be a good sign though, right?"

"How do ya figure?"

"Well, as aggravating as it is, it means the end's in sight."

"You aren't forgettin' about the Japs, are you?" Guarnere asked, sounding somewhat concerned about her mental state. "I mean, I know you want Babe to come home, hell! So do I. I want all the guys to come home. But I don't want you to delude yerself." Eve sent him an exasperated look.

"No, Bill, I haven't forgotten about the Japanese."

"Good. Made me worry for a minute 'bout ya." They shared a quick grin. "Did Frannie tell you about the place next door?"

"Indeed she did."

"I could see you running a flower shop." He commented, leaning back in his chair.

"Really?" Eve asked, surprised.

"Yeah. I think it'd fit you real well."

"Huh." Eve leaned back as well, the wheels of her brain starting to turn.

*** *** *** ***

**Nixon, New Jersey  
June, 1945**

"A flower shop?" Stanhope repeated. Eve nodded.

"Yes. It's this adorable, little building in the heart of Philly--" _Okay, so she was stretching the facts a little._ "--and it has a lovely two bedroom apartment above it."

"Shouldn't you wait until your fiancé is back from the war before you start all these plans?" Stanhope inquired. "Men generally like to be involved in decisions that have to do with their lives."

"Well, of course, I want Eddy's opinion but once the building is for sale, I'm going to have to move quickly."

"And you really want to work in a flower shop? I thought you wanted to go back to the war?"

"I know said that and I meant it. I still want to but, well," Eve paused, sighed. "The truth is, there's a good chance the army wouldn't take me back. Especially not with Easy Company."

"Because of your engagement to Edward?" Eve nodded. "But a flower shop?"

"Why are you having such a hard time with it being a flower shop?" Eve asked, giggling slightly.

"I'm sorry! It's just, well, to put it bluntly, you never showed an interest in anything that grew. We have a lovely garden here at home, have had it since you were born. And never once did I see you out there, digging in the dirt."

"I know and, to be honest, I never wanted to be a flourist. But after I looked at the flower shop, I don't know, something clicked. And suddenly I could see myself working behind the counter, arranging flowers."

"There's more to a flower shop than just arranging flowers, Eve." Stanhope reminded her. "There's the business end too."

"I know, I know. That's why I thought that maybe you could help me."

"I have no interest in moving to Philadelphia, even if I've made a full recovery."

"That's not what I'm suggesting. You could, I don't know, maybe give me business lessons?"

"Eve." Her father chided.

"What? It's a perfectly valid idea. I'm smart, you've always said that. And you've always said that I've got a head for business. I just need some formal training."

"May I be honest?" Eve nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course."

"I think you're a very bright young lady and that you've done things that most other young woman couldn't handle. You're brave and beautiful and I love you very, very much. But I think that buying a flower shop would be too much for you to handle by yourself." Eve's face fell.

"But dad--" He held up his hand.

"Wait, let me finish." Eve sighed. "That being said, what about a compromise."

"A compromise?" Eve frowned. Stanhope nodded.

"Yes."

"What _kind_ of compromise?"

"The Nixon company will buy the flower shop, including the building. It will be in the Nixon family name. I will hire someone to help you until _I_ deem that you are ready to make a go of it alone. At that point, the deed to both the building and flower shop will be handed over to you and your husband. Does that work for you?" Eve grinned, got to her feet to rush around the desk and hug her father.

"Thank you, daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly, kissing his cheek. "I'm going to write Eddy immediately!"

* * *

**A/N:** Thus ends Chapter 36. The next chapter is more than likely going to be the last one, I'm afraid. And I'm planning on it being a long one. Anyway, once again I have some notes:

1) Joe Toye did spend time in a hospital in Atlantic City, NJ before being officially discharged. I'm not positive that the Thomas M. England General Hospital is it but that's what my research led me to believe.

2) I don't know the real Frannie Guarnere, so once again, I made her character up.

3) Both the Breakers and the Bellevue Stratford were real hotels in their respective areas in the 1940's.

4) The whole flower shop thing came as a complete surprise to me. Originally, it was going to be a deli with an apartment over it, almost like the apartment Julie and her husband have in the movie _Julie & Julia_, but then it suddenly became a flower shop which Eve randomly decided to buy. This is for a few reasons; one of them being that she thinks it's charming idea. We're starting to see a little bit of the way Eve was before the war coming back, or at least, now we are seeing the way she was before. While the war and her experiences changed her, being out of the combat zone has allowed her to relax a bit and let her original personality come through. While she's not the stereotypical heiress, she still grew up with money and it did make up a part of her character. Hopefully that all makes sense. She also wants the flower shop so that she can be busy while being without Babe. I may not write it a lot, but she misses him a lot...lol...

But enough of the little side notes. Hope you enjoyed and more to come soon.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:**

Hello Everyone!

I just decided to let everyone know exactly what was going on in regards to _Ashes & Wine_. **Yes**, I am working on it; it's just taking longer than planned. For some reason, this chapter is a hard time coming. I'm pretty much writing it piece by piece and trying to make it as perfect as possible since it will be the last chapter. So, don't give up on me, it shouldn't me too much longer. It would help if my muse would stop abandoning me after every little piece I write. It's a pain in the arse to connect them all together! Anyway, sorry that it's not an update but, once again, I _am_ working on it. Daily.

Thanks to everyone who is reading this for being patient and, as a somewhat treat, there's a preview of what's to come in the next chapter down below.

AivieEnchanted

*** *** *** ***

**Preview**

_Three hours and a fairly large amount of money later, Eve and Frannie left Gimbels, hailing a taxi to give their weary feet a rest._

_"I believe that was more tiring than my landing at Normandy." Frannie laughed._

_"Furniture shopping isn't for the the feint of heart. It's why men leave it all to us." _

_"It should be an Olympic sport." Eve joked as she lit up a cigarette, offering one to Frannie._

_"Thank you." Eve nodded._

_"I hope Eddy likes what I picked out."_

_"I'm sure he'll love it."_

_"I've only received one letter. And I must've read it a hundred times already." Franne gave her a soft smile, reached over to squeeze her hand._

_"He'll be home soon. And then you can get married and live happily ever after."_

_"Happily ever after?" Eve repeated, taking a drag on her cigarette before smiling at Frannie. "I like the sound of that."_

*** *** *** ***


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Alright, I did it. I _finally_ finished the chapter. It's a bit jumpy in places but it's done. And, for the most part, I like it. So, hopefully, some of you will too. This is the last time I'll point this out, this chapter was nearly the death of me. I had the hardest time pulling it all together...lol...so if it's not the greatest, at least understand why. I just needed to end it before I ruined it completely...lol...and a quick warning, I did the best I could on keeping dates historically accurate.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Band of Brothers_. This is based on the characters in the mini series and not the actual men.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty Seven**

By the end of June, the Morelli's (the couple who owned the flower shop) put the flower shop and it's encompassing building up for sale. It only took the first week of July for Nixon Inc to step in and buy the whole thing up. So, by the end of the second week of July, Eve was allowed to move into her new apartment. The only problem was, besides her bed, dresser, and vanity, she had no furniture. That was when Frannie (Guarnere) jumped in and saved the day.

"I really appreciate this, Frannie, really."

"So you've said several times." Frannie laughed. Eve joined in with a chuckle.

"Yes, well, I just want to make sure you understand how grateful I am."

"Eve," Frannie began as they walked towards Gimbels. "It's what friends do for one another. And we are friends, are we not?"

"Yes," Eve smiled, linking arms with Frannie. "We mostly certainly are."

*** *** *** ***

**Gimbels**

"This would be a lot easier if I had any idea what kind of furniture Eddy liked." Eve muttered not too long after entering the department store.

"Oh, men don't care about what the furniture looks like. As long as it's comfortable, they're happy." Eve sighed, ran a hand through her hair.

"I suppose you're right."

"_Of course_ I'm right. Did you tell him about the apartment?"

"Mmhmm." Eve nodded, frowning at an oddly designed TV set. Frannie fixed her with a look.

" '_Mmhmm_' tells me nothing, Ms. Nixon, what did he say? Was he excited?"

"I think so. Granted, he never actually said the word excited but the tone of his letter was encouraging." Eve looked up to find Frannie blinking at her. "What?"

"Did he sound happy or not? A simple yes or no answer will suffice." Eve blushed at her teasing.

"Yes, he sounded happy."

"Good." Frannie giggled. "Ooh! Look at this couch." Truth be told, Eve didn't want to look at another piece of furniture again but since it was the purpose of the entire trip to Gimbels, she obliged Frannie and sat down on the beige couch. "Isn't it comfortable?"

"Wow." Eve muttered as she ran her hand over the arm rest. "It really is. I'm not all that impressed with the color, though."

"Ladies!" A blonde salesman approached them, a large, overly friendly smile on his face. "How are you on this sunny Philadelphia day?"

"We're fine, thank you." Eve replied polietly.

"We were just admiring this couch." Frannie added as both women stood.

"It's a _lovely_ couch, isn't it?"

"Quite."

"Does it come in any other color?" Eve inquired.

"Why yes it does! It comes in dark blue, forest green, and amber." He pulled a little ring of fabric samples from behind the couch to show them. "This is the only couch in the entire store that comes in various colors, you know."

"I like the amber." Frannie informed Eve as they examined the fabric samples. "But this blue is lovely as well. It reminds me of sapphires."

"I'm leaning towards the blue myself." Eve agreed.

"So?" The salesman prompted. "Have we reached a decision?"

"Yes, actually. I'll take it in blue." Eve replied, handing him back the ring of samples.

"Excellent choice! There's a matching easy chair. Would you like to take a look at it?"

*** *** *** ***

Three hours and a fairly large amount of money later, Eve and Frannie left Gimbels, hailing a taxi to give their weary feet a rest.

"I believe that was more tiring than my landing at Normandy." Frannie laughed.

"Furniture shopping isn't for the the feint of heart. It's why men leave it all to us."

"It should be an Olympic sport." Eve joked as she lit up a cigarette, offering one to Frannie.

"Thank you." Eve nodded.

"I hope Eddy likes what I picked out."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

"I've only received one letter. And I must've read it a hundred times already." Franne gave her a soft smile, reached over to squeeze her hand.

"He'll be home soon. And then you can get married and live happily ever after."

"Happily ever after?" Eve repeated, taking a drag on her cigarette before smiling at Frannie. "I like the sound of that."

*** *** *** ***

That first night in the apartment, as she sat in the middle of the living room playing solitare, Eve realized just how lonely she was without Babe. Eve when they were apart in Europe, just knowing he was nearby was enough to chase away those demons of lonliness. But now there was an ocean keeping them apart and nothing to keep those demons at bay. Annoyed with loosing to herself at solitare for the fifth time in a row, Eve tossed the cards back into their box and stood, heading to the bedroom. Babe's letter was resting on her vanity and it's memorized words washed over her as she picked it up.

_Eve,_

_Europe's not the same without you. I know that's not the best way to start a letter, since it's not a greeting or anything, but it's the truth. I miss slipping into bed with you, against the rules or not, at the end of the day. And it's such a shame that you aren't here to see how beautiful this place is. Once this war's over everywhere and we're married, we should come back to Europe, to Austria or some same place, for our honeymoon._

_I was surprised by your last letter. A flower shop? It's hard to imagine a life after the war but we all know it's coming. It's only a matter of time, right? But you know I support whatever decision you make. The apartment sounds swell and even though I don't really know what it looks like, I have this little vision in my head. You're sitting at the window and the sunlight's in your hair, just shining. And I walk through the door and you turn to me...you have the biggest smile on your face. And, for a minute, it really feels like we're together, like I'm there with you. And then friggin' Perconte or Luz comes in to bum cigarettes off of me. And if it's not them, it's someone else. Can't a man get a moment's piece to dream about his girl whose waiting patiently for him to come home?_

_You are still waiting for me, right?_

_With all my love, _

_Your__ Eddy_

With a sigh, Eve fell onto the bed, pressing the letter to her chest.

"I'm still waiting for you." She sighed. She closed her eyes, summoned his face to her mind and smiled, bringing the letter up to her lips to kiss it. It was as close to him as she could get and, while it certainly wasn't enough, it was better than nothing. Besides she could still make out his scent clinging to the letter. At this point, Eve wasn't sure if the scent was really there or her imagination was getting _that_ good but it didn't matter.

*** *** *** ***

_"Move those guns!"_

_"Medic!"_

_"Jesus Christ he's not gonna make it!"_

Eve awoke with a start, breathing heavily as her she struggled to remember where she was. _Home_. Still breathing heavily, though relieved, she sat up, trying to get her eyes to focus on her surroundings. She didn't have nightmares of the war often but when she did, they were bad. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, the letter dropping from her lap onto the floor. Eve stood, bent down to pick it up, and then returned it to it's place on the vanity. Taking one last look at it, she climbed back into bed, this time under the covers, turning on her side. The bed was already set for two and Eve reached her hand out, placing it on top of the pillow that would be Babe's, eyes already closing in sleep.

*** *** *** ***

**August 6, 1945  
**

In those first weeks in Philadelphia, Eve grew ever more grateful to the Guarneres. _Especially_ in regards to Frannie. They kept her busy and distracted during the days as often as they could. Frannie took her around to all the neighborhood shops and introduced her to the butcher and the pharmacist. But all that was dwarfed by the news coming in from the Pacific. Eve was in the middle of cooking herself dinner when she heard a frantic pounding on her door. Frowning, she went to open it, wiping her hands on her apron as she walked. It was Frannie and she looked quite distressed.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"The President's about to give a speech on the radio!" She grabbed Eve's hand, began pulling her downstairs.

"This isn't the first speech he's given, Frannie."

"Bill said it's important. He got a phone call from Joe and this has to do with a bombing in Japan." Eve's pace quickened. Maybe the rumors about an atomic bomb being dropped on Japan had finally become correct. They rushed upstairs to the Guarnere's apartment; the radio was already on and Guarnere waved them over.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, the President of the United States."_

_"Sixteen hours ago an American airplane dropped one bomb on Hiroshima, an important Japanese Army base. That bomb had more power than 20,000 tons of T.N.T. It had more than two thousand times the blast power of the British "Grand Slam" which is the largest bomb ever yet used in the history of warfare._

_The Japanese began the war from the air at Pearl Harbor. They have been repaid many fold. And the end is not yet. With this bomb we have now added a new and revolutionary increase in destruction to supplement the growing power of our armed forces. In their present form these bombs are now in production and even more powerful forms are in development._

_It is an atomic bomb. It is a harnessing of the basic power of the universe. The force from which the sun draws its power has been loosed against those who brought war to the Far East."_ The speech continued on in the same vein for quite awhile longer, holding all who listened spellbound. Everyone knew this was the dawning of a new era. And it was more than a little frightening.

_"I shall recommend that the Congress of the United States consider promptly the establishment of an appropriate commission to control the production and use of atomic power within the United States. I shall give further consideration and make further recommendations to the Congress as to how atomic power can become a powerful and forceful influence towards the maintenance of world peace."_ Once he was sure the broadcast was over, Guarnere leaned forward to turn the radio off before looking at the two women sitting on the floor before him.

"Jesus Christ." He muttered in disbelief. Eve and Frannie exchanged a glance, not knowing what else to add.

*** *** *** ***

**August 15, 1945**

Just three days after Hiroshima, when the news was still sinking into American society, another atomic bomb was dropped. This time on the Japanese city of Nagasaki. The reports coming in from this bombing were just as disturbing, if not more so, than Hiroshima. The talk on the street was all the same; the Japanese had no choice but to surrender.

"How can they _not_ surrender after Hiroshima and Nagasaki?" Guarnere mused outloud one night at dinner. "What could they possibly have left to fight for?"

"I've heard the Japanese are very determined people, Bill." Frannie replied seriously.

"Hell! For all we know, the dropping of those bombs could only _strengthen_ their resolve to fight." Eve exclaimed. Guarnere shook his head.

"They'd be nuts to continue the war. The President'll just drop more bombs. Kill'em all off."

"Oh Bill don't say that!" Frannie cried. "I can only imagine the horror those Japanese civilians are dealing with over there."

"Don't forget that they attacked us first."

"I'll never forget Pearl Harbor but, I don't know...it's just..." Frannie broke off with a frustrated sigh, tried to find the right words before continuing. "...it's not just soldiers over there. It's women and children too." Eve couldn't help but nod in agreement with Frannie. In war, it was usually the civilians who suffered the most.

"Well," She sighed, giving them a small, slightly sad smile. "For now, the war continues."

*** *** *** ***

**September 1, 1945**

It was another important speech and, like all the others, Eve was at the Guarnere apartment, gathered around the radio to listen to the President's words. But, unlike the speech on the atomic bomb(s), this time they knew was the speech was about. The Japanese surrender. In truth, the Japanese had surrended days earlier, but today was the official declaration.

_"The thoughts and hopes of all America—indeed of all the civilized world—are centered tonight on the battleship Missouri. There on that small piece of American soil anchored in Tokyo Harbor the Japanese have just officially laid down their arms. They have signed terms of unconditional surrender---"_ Frannie and Eve laughed and hugged each other. Guarnere told them to calm down and listen to the '_rest of the friggin' speech_'. Which, despite their occasional smiles, the two young women managed to do._"God's help has brought us to this day of victory. With His help we will attain that peace and prosperity for ourselves and all the world in the years ahead."_

"Alright," Guarnere grinned. "_Now_ you can celebrate." Frannie jumped up and he promptly pulled her into his lap, kissing her deeply. Eve sat on the floor for a moment longer, a grin coming slowly over her face.  
"You know what this means?" She exclaimed excitedly, jumping to her feet. She didn't wait for either Guarnere to answer. "Eddy's coming home!"

*** *** *** ***

**Early September, 1945**

Eve knew she was going to have a hard time sleeping that night. Afterall, she was going to the train station tomorrow afternoon to pick up Babe. She giggled excitedly into her pillow, feeling very much like a school girl. Guarnere and Frannie had offered to drive her to the train station but Eve had polietly declined. She didn't want to have to check her excitement because of a familiar audience the moment she saw Babe step off the train.

"You have to at least _try_ and sleep, Eve." She chided herself as her excitement, and energy level, began to rise again. The last thing she wanted was to have bags under her eyes tomorrow morning. Make up could only cover up so much. Taking a deep breath and exhaling just as deeply, Eve forced herself to close her eyes.

*** *** *** ***

_Ping._

Eve slowly opened her eyes, sleep fogging her brain.

_Ping._

There it was again. She frowned, still groggy.

"What the hell?"

_Ping._

Eve sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

_Ping._

She stood and stretched before heading to the door of the bedroom, pausing to listen.

_Ping._

It took her a minute to figure out where the noise was coming from and what it was exactly. But then it hurt her-someone was throwing pebbles at the living room window nearest to her. Frowning, she headed towards the window.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" She muttered. A preliminary glance through the glass showed only darkness, with a chaotic splash of streetlight. Another pebble hit the window. Eve slid the window open and stuck her head out, eyes widening in surprise.

"Eddy?!" Even in the dim glow of the streetlight Eve could make out Babe's grin. "What are you doing here?! I thought your train got in tomorrow afternoon!"

"I couldn't wait to see you! I caught a late bus!" The words hardly registered as Eve flew out of the apartment, down the stairs, through the flower shop, and outside to the street. She started at him for a moment, taking in his clean appearance and pressed dress greens. Then, with a squeal of delight, Eve launched herself at Babe. Babe laughed as he twirled her around. They kissed briefly before he gave her a final spin and put her back down on her feet, though he didn't remove his hands from her waist. They kissed again, Eve then burying her head into the crook of his neck, tears beginning to prick behind her eyelids.

"I'm so happy you're home." She sobbed quietly. Babe's grip tightened on her as he breathed in the scent of her hair. _Lavender_.

"I'm happy to be home." Eve pulled away, looked up at him with teary eyes. Babe gave her a soft smile as he cupped her face with his hands. "I missed you." Eve threw her arms up around his neck, pressed her lips to his. Babe swung her around again and she laughed.

"What the hell is going on out there?!" Guarnere cried from his next door window. Eve glanced up, saw Guarnere's head sticking out.

"Eddy's home!" She shouted, stepping away from Babe so she wouldn't be screaming it in his face.

"Babe? Jesus Christ! Well look at that! You _are_ home!"

"Hey Bill!" Babe waved up at Guarnere's window.

"You know some of us are trying to sleep!" One of the other neighbors shouted.

"Ah go to hell! We fought the friggin' war for you!" Guarnere shouted back. All he got in response was a window slamming shut. "Come up and see us tomorrow Babe!"

"Will do, Bill!"

"Night Eve!"

"Night Bill!" They stood in silence as they listened to Guarnere shut his window. After a moment, Babe glanced down at Eve, taking in the curves of her face before she caught him staring. He smiled, held out his hand.

"Ready to show me our apartment?" Eve slipped her hand into his, a smile appearing on her own face as she nodded and began to lead him towards the door. "You know," Babe commented as they started to ascend the stairs. "I like the sound of that." He nodded, leaned forward to kiss the back of Eve's neck. "_Our_ apartment."

*** *** *** ***

**The End**

* * *

**A/N:** I know, I know, there wasn't a whole lot of Babe and Eve there at the end but it sounded like an ending when I wrote it. So I kept it. Just remember they live happily ever after and, maybe (please keep in mind this is a fairly large maybe), I might write a series of one shots for their life after the war at some point. If my muse decides to let me get inspired at some point, which I'm hoping this does. I guess this also depends on if people want them or not...::hint hint:: lol...The excerpts from the speeches are accurate and, since the speeches were long, I decided to just put in the very beginning and the very end. Anyway, there it is. The last chapter. Thank you to everyone who read the story and for all those who reviewed. It's appreciated beyond belief.

Until next time,

AivieEnchanted


End file.
